A New Beginning
by xHazelfurx
Summary: Augustus Giovanni x OC Delilah Rousseau. If you're truly interested, click the link if your dare.
1. Chapter 1

Italy - 1492

Blood curled delicately at Augustus' lips, his fangs casually glimpsed in the lighting of the room. Two common brand prostitutes lay in his bed, each of them unconscious from both blood loss and pain and painlessly bare of clothes. One of them had light brown hair, a face which almost reminded you of Celine Dion with the smallish lips and thinned nose that ran right down the middle of her tanned skin. The other looked more like a natural day Kelly Clarkson, minus the short hair and full lips.

The night had been gracious with its gifts and for the most part, both women had been with vampires before. With one of his cold, desolate fingers, Augustus took the chance to lean over the second so that he could insistently run his fingers over her breasts.

He rounded each curve of the smallish, suppressed organ before simply standing from his side of the bed. As he did so, the linen sheet that had been covering their bodies fell to the sides of the bed and from him. Outside the room, prostitutes still seemed to be moving about, the sounds of their feet minuscule against the common roar of the outside world.

His bare chest, ridden with the long forgotten scars of his past, was quickly covered by a white cotton shirt which had been pulled from the piles upon the floor. Things had gotten a little out of hand and the room was a mess. The bed itself had come off of it's foundation and stood half turned in the middle of the room.

However, the sheets and the bed itself were scarred with both blood and thick, long and jagged claw marks which also seemed to be the case for the women's bodies. Both seemed harmed, beyond words or comparison. However, no one had seen Augustus enter the building. There would be no problems as long as he made sure he used both his Dominance and a small bit of his own blood to heal each of them.

"Must they abide by their normal human flaws?"

He growled as he spoke and very slowly found himself slipping toward the bed, a pair of normal breeches pulled over his legs and then the leggings slipped around this before his belt was slid into the bindings. Finally he took a seat amid the mess of blood and linen and went about licking the blood from the women. It took a while, though fairly soon it'd been completed.

He'd bitten his thumb on more then once occasion where one of the women had moaned aloud from his close proximity of her heated sex and with that, made duteous the habit of running the blood stained thumb over their wounds so that only a small portion, one that wouldn't even need to be cleaned, sank into each wound. Eventually both women were healed and his dominance came into play.

After a short moment of sinking into each of their minds, he'd implanted the story of the night into their brains. Both had picked up a man on the side of the road and brought him back here. From then on, they found that he was a beast in bed, though the best they'd ever had. With a smug grin, he turned and parted the room from the window at the side. It was easier done then said and before long, he stumbled to the ground and cloaked himself into a shroud of darkness that easily led toward his mansion in Venice.

It was only when he'd gotten to the streets that he began watching the outside world. It was the middle of the year, somewhat chilly but obviously not to himself. A few of the citizens of the city were dressed in warm clothing, passing by an alley way in which a few of his personal Kin were waiting. Music was casual at this time of the night, at least in this section of the city. Pubs were open, the Italian men gambling away their life savings at every angle.

That's when his eyes found her, a woman inside a carriage being carried toward the Museum of Roman arts. His eyes trained on her facial features, his nose flaring as he sniffed at the air to catch her scent. He could immediately tell she was a vampire from her scent, though who she was accounted for more then the knowledge that he thought he should have had. Normally other vampires were supposed to speak with the Primogen or Priest of the area they were going to be in before intruding. After all, this was Giovanni territory and so far they'd all but managed to destroy the rest of the Cappodocian vampires that presided inside the city.

With a hmph of air from his lungs, Augustus made his way after the carriage. The woman he'd seen could be no older then 20 mortal years though as far as her age, he couldn't yet tell. He somberly found himself into the shadows and from then on, the chase began. Curtains and curls made of dark black hair had been a part of the key to his fascination. As well as the look and air of royalty that this woman seemed to have. The carriage driver didn't smell of vampire, though he might as well have been a ghoul.

His flesh was a sickly white, his eyes dark as if he hadn't slept in centuries yet as far as Augustus could tell, the man was strong for a ghoul and had been trained for thus occasion. His arms whipped the small reed stick at the horses flank and soon the cart was speeding ahead. It seemed as if he'd been caught and for a moment, his eyes found their way darting to the woman once again as he vaulted to the roof top of one of the houses then ran toward another very much preternaturally.


	2. Chapter 2

Venice, Italy 1492

"Madame Delilah, your carriage awaits." A tall lengthy man stood before an obscene woman, her black curls seemingly fell down her back as well as her arms, swirling around her forearm rather in a velvety manner. Under the moonlit sky, her pale white skin seemed to almost glow, warm ruby eyes scanning over the young man whom would escort her for the night. Thinking back, Delilah seemed to recall the earlier events of the day…

Waking up around 6:00 P.M, right when the sun was to go down, Delilah had made her way to Venice, Italy. Of course she had planned this entire event out rather carefully, how else was one to bypass the Giovanni unnoticed. Most vampires wouldn't dare to betray them in such a manner, they were afterall one of the greatest clans around the world. But she was daring, always had been, and there was an art gala to be shown on this very night, one she refused to miss.

Travelling through the streets with a cloak pulled over her black curls, which seemed to be swept up and out of her way, Delilah made note of all the prostitutes out on the streets. A very few seemed tempting enough, a modest snack in the eyes of the vampiress. Yet sadly, she fought back the urge to drink from one or two, knowing this was not her turf. Though more than one young suitor stopped her in her tracks, probably picking up on her noteworthy royal appearance, Delilah had to stop herself from luring them into the hotel room she was occupying for the night.

"Miss, might I accompany you on your way throughout town? It's dangerous out here, especially at night. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be wandering about so aimlessly." One man had stopped her, placing his hand on her elbow as a gesture of friendliness, one in her eyes seemingly too friendly. To be polite, she responded with as much grace and elegance she could muster being so annoyed as she was. Her voice flowed like a gentle stream, neverending and most appealing. Sensual, tension, urgency, and a hint of seduction tainted such a calming voice with just the tiniest bit of fained innocence, something she only used under the mose appropriate of circumstances.

"Thank you kindly, but you may see that I am almost to my destination. Perhaps thy kind sir may accompany myself another time?" Though the boy looked more than eager, it was obvious he was human. Thus she made haste to leave his side instantaneously and move back to the hotel, ascending the stairs with such ease and elegance that many stopped and stared. Only mere hours later, the woman was ready for tonights event, one she was looking forward to with much animosity…

Ascending the steps of the carriage, Alexander lifted her arm slightly to assist her in doing so. For the nights event, Delilah had changed her appearance to more than regal, wearing only something no one else around this country would own. With her black curls swept up and pinned with a clasp, they fell gracefully on top of her chest which seemed even more pronounced by the tight corset which cinched her waist.

A dark, almost black, purple dress adorned her figure rather flatteringly, the sleeves long to accompany the weather. With gold beads sewn into the satin fabric with such a complexity one would marvel at how the designer ever managed to create such a masterpiece as this one. Black spiderweb gloves slid over her hands just to compliment the chocker fastened around her pale throat. Though looking rather innocent in such an appearance, modesty was something that did not suit her.

With Alexander's help, Lilah leaned over to place a small kiss on the ghoul's cheek, leaving a bronze stain on his flesh. With a small smile, her fangs glinted in the moonlight. Then he shut the carriage door and climbed into the drivers seat, ready to court her to the museum. It was only moments later that Delilah sensed eyes on her, being trained for such matters as her family was one in which had been slautered and killed for being vampires.

With a whip of her head, the red eyes gleamed out the window of the carriage, drawing the curtain shut rather briskly. Then she called loud enough for Alexander to hear her. "Make haste Alexander, I feel as though someone is following us." Though calm and keeping up the facade of perfection, inside there was some nervousness, something she never allowed to show through.

The clatter of horse hooves pounded against the road as the carriage sped up, moving quicker towards the Roman Museum. Only minutes later, it skidded to a halt, the door opening for the royal vampiress. "Thank you." She murmured, pressing her lips once more to his cheek. Before sliding out, the woman managed to sneak a gun filled with silver bullets beneath her layered dress. Then she descended the steps and entered the museum, nodding accordingly to people who seemed to recognize her from earlier events.

"Madame Buchester, a pleasure as always. Has it not been but two hundred years perhaps?" The regal lady stopped another dressed from head to toe in a gold lengthy dress. They leaned over and, as the french would, kissed each other on either cheek. Before there was time to answer, Delilah was off, staring at one painting. She was standing in front of double doors, two candles lit behind her against the wall. She stared at a portrait of herself, four hundred years earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

It was barely even a chase, Augustus hanging from the building that he'd stopped at to watch the proceedings of the woman he'd been after for the past half hour or so. He watched her escape from the carriage, her ghoulish companion helping her walk along to the door that led to the inside of the Roman Museum. Already he could hear the beginnings of instruments being played, the harps and various different string instruments following a clear and utterly priceless melody. Along with that, he heard the constant murmur of conversation.

His fingers slowly spider crawled along the side of his head, through the somewhat curly strands of his dark brown hair which was cut in the early Roman manner. Quietly he found himself letting go of the roof top so that he fell toward the ground, landing with a cat like grace right on his feet. His movement was something to be cherished, filled with grace and power yet lacking something of the human like trait. However, his aura seemed to take you in, caressing against your soul to bring you in closer. With a familiar grin upon his lips, he stood and slowly moved from the alley way to step in front of a carriage which was making its way toward another street.

The inhabitants were weary at first, though soon exited the 'cart' so that he could confront Augustus himself. "Sir, I do believe that it'd benefit me greatly if you could move off to the side of the street and let me pass." He was in his mid twenties, his voice carrying a somewhat cocky tone to it that was only born from a rich life style and from the looks of his clothes, a rich linen shirt, a long shirt which was the color of royal rouge and the tight fitting hose, he was extremely wealthy. Ever present came the need for business and this individual was exactly whom Augustus had met with earlier in the day. When he noticed Augustus' identity, he stopped mid speech and his eyes went wide.

"Lord Giovanni, forgive my insolence. In order to pardon my speech, is there anything I could do?" Augustus grinned at the foolish tendencies most of his clients seemed to hold. Never once did they succumb to the need to grow, the intense need to move forward in life. With a gentle sigh, Augustus moved toward the man whose name was Rodriguez Mulano and very quietly gave a wave toward his carriage. "I would have words with you, Mulano. As well as your clothes." Since Augustus at this point was only wearing the bloodied remains of his earlier worn clothes, he looked quite feral minded. Without words, the young man moved into the carriage along with Gus and from the outside, a shadow stirred along the street before Augustus stepped from the cart. Inside there was nothing, not even the man who'd gone in there though Gus' lips looked to be a dark red which meant he'd fed.

He slowly made his way around the cart and began his walk toward the museum. He'd adorned the man's casual, yet professional wear. Everything seemed perfectly fine, aside from a slight blood stain in the corner of the collar that was barely even note-worthy. No one else would notice it, other then another vampire. With a sleek grin, he made his way to the doors of the museum which was slowly opened by another so that Augustus could walk through. Immediately he was hit with the smell of fresh perfume and tobacco. He caught the sight of various different chivalrous men around the room small talking to those who were in higher status then their own. For once he's set his eyes on something that didn't involve himself and he liked it. Very much a gentleman himself, he made his way across the room to one of the conversations to listen closely.

The conversation that followed was very much so invigorating. It was on the potato farming around them and how many of them had taken banking pleasures and some markets. Augustus soon joined with words of his own about the marketing world and from it elicited the various clients that the Giovanni would have for centuries after. The first of the Rosselini family. He turned moments after handing his address over to the man to find the sight of the vampiress across the room. She seemed.. bored. Indifferent to the world around her though at her side was the same ghoul who'd been outside. With a slight hmph from the clearing of his throat, he began his way across the room so that he was soon standing in front of her. "Pardon my intrusion but I couldn't help noting that you're not here with any one per say.. My name is Augustus Giovanni and I'm pretty sure you know the name."


	4. Chapter 4

Elegant, wistful music flooded the halls of the art museum as couple after couple united to dance in harmony with the melodic sounds which appeared to pierce the midnight, gloomy air. Indeed the overall mood was joyous and celebratory, but there was something in the night which murmured quiet whispers to the royal woman. Around her, bodies were joined together, dancing in unison to songs of love. They waltzed to and fro, missing beats here and there. Not much seemed to distract the couples though a few males abandoned their courteous ladies to inquire about becoming better acquainted with madam Delilah.

Her reply to all the young suitors almost seemed rehearsed. With a voice so gently and alluring, and with just the right amount of fained longing, she'd whisper hurriedly to each individual one and kiss them on both cheeks as was custom. "Surely I would love to join you on such a fine evening as this, in face I'd be rather honored. However, I must decline. You see, I am obliged to spend my night wandering these very halls in search for such a captivating and peculiar work of art that one cannot help but marvel over or at the very least fathom." And with that being said, Delilah would curtsy lowly, maintaining her elegant posture at all times. More than one human was rejected, the heartless woman leaving them with a defected and remorseful expression. After dancing with one youngman, Lilah's eyes found another whom had been spotted watching her many times throughout the fanciful night. It appeared that he'd been eyeing her for quite some time…

Almost too easily, Delilah could tell that this stranger was no human male. The luscious scent of fresh blood radiated from him, seeming to smack right into the female the moment her crimson eyes landed on him. Truly he wasn't much to look at, though handsome in most aspects, he wasn't dressed to impress. By the way he held himself, Del could tell that he was definitely not a commoner. There was an air of importance, arrogance, and power which seemed to cloak him, he was plainly different that the rest that roamed these halls. Lilah seemed to freeze momentarily, assuming that her game was over. For the moment. However, she hastily moved, disappearing into a throng of people, petty ungrateful humans, that were of little to no interest - or even importance - to her.

Throughout the night, intricate paintings drew her further within the building, up and down spiraling staircases of grandeur. Every now and then, she'd spot one worth looking at and she'd stroke it thoughtfully. To some others, she would sigh, having had known the artists behind the 'masterpiece' and proclaiming it a waste of talent. It was rare that something of actual interest…something actually noteworthy, appeared before the vampiress' hungry, yet charming, eyes. "Such a waste…" Her words were murmured bleakly, dull eyes seeming to grimace in response to one monstrous artistic display. Such was shameful and utterly absurd to be placed within the confined room of such other sacriligeous beauties. It was while she was scoffing at the absurdity of some projects that she felt a looming presence behind her.

With just one whiff, Delilah instantly knew that the lowly stranger behind her was in fact the man from earling who had been found guilty of admiring from afar. Instantaneously, the woman of grace turned to face the grim man, putting on a massk of sheer reverence. There was nothing about her that wasn't proper. Even her hair, in a more complex updo, was immaculate. Red, lustful eyes stared evenly and boringly into the eyes of her stalker-like acquaintance. There was a certain light illuminating her eyes, giving them a musterious yet whimsical appearance. While focussing on his own mesmerizing pair, hers faded from ruby red to that of an emerald green, ever so subtly. Though his posture contained no hostility, Delilah straightened herself further, so indignantly and with such defiance that it would be clear as day that she held such distaste for the underdressed male specimen. His lips moved, but only a few words caught her attention: "Giovanni…I'm sure you know the name."

'So…this is a Giovanni? Augustus Giovanni?' These thoughts appeared within her mind as she tried not to laugh and maintain her composure. There was disdain and sarcastic amusement that threatened to shine through her words, though she took a moment of silence to keep herself in order and control her voice so that the only thing he'd hear within it would be her proper, polite, kind, and respectful tone. "Your name is that of the royal vampire family? That would explain the bloodstain on your shirt." Del's eyes trailed over the stain, now realizing why the scent of fresh blood was so potent. "Indeed I am well aware of the Giovanni name, though it is little to no interest of mine. I care not for what family certain individuals belong to. In my eyes, you are no more regal than that of a human, the one I danced with earlier perhaps." Lilah was always blunt and straightforward when speaking to someone she disliked so strongly, despite her prim and proper facade. To her, she was on his level, being of royalty herself. Inside, where the truth was well known, she was dangerous and defiant, brave and sometimes even cocky. There was a clear attitude about her, ruining her normal sensual appeal. "If you wish to know my name, Delilah is what they refer to me as. Delilah Rousseau, la duchessa di Toscana.


	5. Chapter 5

A sudden growl slipped his lips, not loud enough to be heard, but loud enough in warning that she was left with possibly the only thing that could come of the situation. Silently Augustus stood up straighter then possible in his current where, gazing over the many different faces that passed him by on his small yet enticing journey to find Delilah. When he'd gone to meet her the first time, she'd vanished from right before him, leaving him only enough time to grin and bear it. After a coupe de' tat of sorts, he'd managed to suddenly pick her out in the crowd, now marking through a group of gentlemen who wished to have nothing more to do with her other then dance and offer her their hand in marriage. After all, he couldn't help but grin at the beauty that she was. With a silent hint of malice in his tone, he cursed at the very nature that coursed its way through his veins.

"Damn it to hell."

He couldn't help but be impassive about the way she'd avoided him for almost an half an hour of trying to get through the various suitors to find her. However, the thrill of the hunt was very strong. After taking a few dances from women he knew he'd probably never have seen again, Augustus' eyes darted to and fro in search of Delilah. It hadn't been too hard to pick her out with her constant avoidance of anyone human. Then again, she may have been quite adept at moving from one point to the next in social encounters. He found himself dancing through the lines and toward her until finally she came into sight, his words aimed her way. With a simple sigh, he moved to stand in front of her and let a whisper slip from his lips.

"The Giovanni, madame, aren't nessecarily in the popular right now. Actually, all of the Camarilla is after us in order to kill our clan off. After all, we're the monsters of blood, the practicioners of diablerie and even more so the enemy of Cappadocious."

Even though she didn't raise her hand for him to kiss, he did a polite, very well given bow with his back foot farther from his body, his other alongside his front. With a gentle ease, he moved to lift her right hand so that he could place a kiss at her knuckles. "Tis a pleasure to meet you in a city so fair, mi-lady. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a dance." Though he'd just offered her a chance to dance with him, he seemed more cunning then a wolf. His whole form seemed to give off that predatory aura that somehow made it seem as if he were planning something. He scented at the air for a moment with her comment about the small speckle of blood on his collar. Without a word, he let a grin creep over his lips. Even though he was who he was, Augustus seemed beyond regal. With his newly acquired antediluvian status, his body was naturally raw with energy. With the blood so fresh that it was all he could do not to place every being around himself under his dominance.

"Delilah, I would remember that name within the ages. Along with your skill and perception."

He quickly lifted himself again to make himself seem more naturally equipped to dance. His dark brown eyes seemed to match perfectly with his dark brown hair tone, dressed and cut marvelously so that he looked like one of the ancient Romans. Slowly Augustus looked toward a chiseled out statue of Octavian Augustus, the first emperor of Rome. "That being in the stone. Take a look at its appearance and tell me who you think it sides with." His tone sounded almost like he was giving an order, his energy flowing thoroughly so that he could use an air of his dominance against Delilah in this one moment. "Tell me his name. He is not simply an emperor of Rome,no, he is the ruler of a large marketing family. Rome is a huge marketing family, is it not? That man in that stone is I, Augustus Giovanni. I took the name Giovanni which was originally Jovians from my mother's side of the family."

As he spoke, he laced his words quickly with dominance so she could not go against what he was saying. He'd given up the title emperor, left Rome and come back as a vampire of high standing. He was a third Generation vampire, one stronger then that of the generations below him. Even if it were brought on him using the age old crime of Diablerie. With a soft sigh, he swept his fingers through his hair and stood up straight, his 'regal' wear adopting a new appearance as if from thin air. With one hand behind his back, the other in front of him, he offered it to her.

"I would dance with you now, Delilah."

His somewhat cruel tone left little to argue with. After all, anything that came from his mouth was in dire need of softness. He dialed it down a moment later through a smile, a smile which offered the sight of his gleaming teeth. With that, he looked around and simply waited for his answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Grinning in mild amusement at the nights events, Lilah's eyes had followed Augustus and were watching him rather carefully. Instead of allowing him the propriety of kissing her hand, as most gentlemen would, she declined the invitation and kept to herself. After all, she was not ignorant to the ways of vampires and therefore knew what the man was capable of. Though Delilah could hear everything he said, she seemed to refuse to acknowledge his presence even in the slightest. His statement about the Giovanni caused her to chuckle darkly, the man knew not of whom she claimed to be.

"Popularity? Is that what is important to these people? Fame, fortune, beauty." The words rolled off her tongue in such an alluring manner, letting a hint of her seduction flow freely between words. This woman was lust in its finest form. She was the solid version of envy, lust, jealousy, spite, all things evil and all things temptatious. "The monsters of blood, you claim to be so? I decline that this is what the Giovanni truly is. You see, someone who was really labeled as such would have respect for blood and not treat it as something so easily come by." In truth, only a few people would be able to satisfy the tastes of the high-class vampiress. To her, the enchantment of a blood so fine was rarely applicable.

With his bow, Delilah curtsied slightly. It was very short and formal, ever so polite and never anything more. She kept herself distant from him, knowing how cunning a male vampire truly was. One was never to underestimate anyone of such species. When he took her hand up, she glared slightly, glad to have the black gloves covering her hand. Her eyes had hardened harshly, as if she wished to smite him. In response to his request to dance, her voice was far away and controlled. Such authority ringed with every word she spoke. "I do mind, actually."

Delilah was not intimidated by his predatory aura. In fact, she found him quite a boring subject, always appearing to be indifferent. There was, under such circumstances, a silence which filled her very person. Indeed she wished to speak with him, she found him mesmerizing. But despite these thoughts and inflictions, nothing would show on her naturally beautiful face. She was hiding behind a facade so strong, none would be able to see her true thoughts or desires. This is what she had been brought up to do since the death of her parents. However, any utter respect for him or admiration vanished with his next words.

"Mi scusi, ma io non tollerare che mi chiedono in modo. Lei non mi controllo, non avete alcun diritto di cercare di fare qualcosa per me. Forse, se il tuo tono è stato diverso, sarebbe più incline a guardare la statua. Ma vedendo come si è felicemente, Mi calo il rude d'inchiesta." Despite this, Lilah could feel his dominance creeping over her which added to her new irritation. Her words flowed quickly, as they always did when she was frustrated of angry. There was obvious distaste in her tone as the Italian language escaped her crimson lips, sounding ever so elegant and polite despite her attitude towards him.

A glare so angry, so full of hatred and despise, filled the eyes of the young woman. As she stared at him with such non-containable fury, she felt his power taking over slightly. She allowed herself one glance to the stature before her eyes were once more fixated on him, not caring about who he was in the slightest. "Si danza con me come è possibile che si desideri, anche se vi assicuro non godono nemmeno un momento. Non mi sento incline a ballare con una persona come te anche se mi è umorismo che per la vostra soddisfazione. IO non sono uno di forza o di controllo, vi suggerisco di influenzarne quit cercando di fare come me che desiderate. E assolutamente nessun dove."

With this being said, Lilah allowed him to whisk her off to the direction of the music. Any person would be able to tell that this encounterance was not a pleasurable one. There was too much tension flooding the conversation, too much fury being shot out with each one of Delilah's words. Many people nearby were actually tuning into what they were saying, though their voices were barely audible.


	7. Chapter 7

Her words brushed shallowly past his ears. For the moment, he found himself grinning. She had the same, cold and passive nature as Lamora Giovanni had had and even more. From her aura, he gathered that she was a sexual being, someone who stalked on the living and undead alike. How many of the male side of vampires she'd eaten he couldn't tell, though her poise and very limited nature led him to believe she might have been someone important, though not that important. She had the air of a queen about her character that he couldn't quite place in his mind's eye.

With concrete firm steps, Augustus had led her onto the dance floor among many men and women who were already in tow with the music. The soft melody drifted lazily across one's ears, carefully lolling them with its indirect tones until there was nothing more the music itself and one's true ambition. With a kind hand, even pressing through the gloves she'd worn, Augustus put a hand to her waist, his other hand in hers and went round and round in circles. Of course it wasn't more then simple spite that he'd led her toward the dance floor. He didn't have to do a thing.

After a short moment, he finally purchased enough leeway to speak and as it did, he did so in a soft, Italian tone, along with sing song words. "Sarebbe stato bello avere una conversazione appropriata, credo, Delilah. Io ti conoscofantasia tipi di donne. Si prevede che il mondo intero per darvi le mele quando tutto darvi è limoni. Mostra un po 'più di rispetto e potrei vederlo messo a buon uso." Though the words were short and to the point, Augustus followed through by doing the same, letting her fall farther from his body then she might have even gone herself. Without a word, the ball room dance began.

Each step itself was a work of art which only contributed by the sight of two elegant individuals, obviously not human in nature moving about the room. Many of the guests within the Art Museum had stopped to watch them as if in awe at the movement of their bodies. He neared a part in which he'd always lifted the other individual to spin her around and with a slight sigh, he tried the same with Delilah, careful not to allow her dress to ride up as he did so. This Augustus was quite the dancer as well, though he could tell that she was as well. Maybe even more so then him.

After more then two longer songs had gone on, he stopped and slowly pulled her with him toward the side, through a door and into a room with no candles near by. "Sei molto affascinante quando si vuole essere. Andiamo via di qui, tornare alla casa eimparare di più gli uni degli altri. Ti prometto che non morde meno che non vogliate medi farlo e in cambio, io 'vado avanti e dare il permesso in modo da poter rimanere in questa città a prescindere vizi della Camarilla." This time his words came out truthfully, with an air of importance yet not as cocky as his others had been.

He waited for an answer knowing that one might not come. Or the one that would come would be the one he least desired or wanted to hear. Either way, he'd drag her back if he had to and that might just be the key that'd allow him the win. After all, typical Italian male, or in this case, Roman. He let a smile coat over his lips, his eyes sparking a violent, electric blue. With a soft sigh, he pushed himself to step away from her so that she had more room to breath then he now offered her. His hand left hers and his eyes moved to look at the ground.

In this way, he might have been fooled to have given her his submission under her power. Or in another wording, give her full power over his submissive body. By now his own aura was projecting out that seductive glow that all Giovanni seemed to hold. His clothes were the same however, the same garments he'd taken from a newly dead body of one of his subordinates. It may not have worked though he knew it was worth a shot. After all, the future held a lot in store for his clan. Delilah might have even a chance to grow more popular in Venice.

A large wooden chair was pressed neatly against the door they'd entered so that anyone outside the wooden slab wouldn't have even been able to get in unless they kicked it cleanly through wood. His eyes, a light brown mixture with the blue energy racing through looked slightly frightening, though nothing more. Already she'd shown that she wouldn't fall under his dominance no matter how he acted and that was enough to make him want her all the more. The chase was still on and even more so now then it was a few moments before.

He sat in that wooden chair without the slightest of thoughts, leaning his head back and crossing his arms. His legs had curled underneath the wood of the chair and at the moment, he seemed to be growing relaxed. The energy within his eyes faded, though his aura had not. That meant that if she was susceptible to his seduction, she'd be at his home tonight without so much as a fight. And one thing he knew, not nearly enough women within his clan were able to withhold from him. Not even a hair. Yet she wasn't like other women.

"A pensarci bene, ti fa migliore. Il Giovanni stanno crescendo a un ritmo veloce. Alla fine si sarà scissa in un clan del tutto separata da un mio progenieche si che eventualmentecercare di più poi la sua giusta quota di sangue. Quando si separa, ti darò un posto nel suo clan, a prescindere da qualsiasi potreste essere in ora. Potrai anche essere datauna posizione di anziano che non si rendono nemmeno conto è venuto da me. Capire?" He gave another nod of his head because his offering was generous enough. After all, he was offering her more then he'd offer any one else. That had to show that he was more keenly interested in her then she was too and if there was one thing women liked, it was the offering of power and money to spend. And that was exactly what he was offering.

He slid from his seat a moment after his words and made his way to stand in front of her with calm, collected eyes. "I'll make sure that you're well known within the Giovanni by any newer members of the clan. They'll look up to you, take your orders as well as mine and in the end, you'll help me rule with an iron fist. Even if you're not 'by my side.'" This time it was more then an offer. It was a given request that she help him develop his clan. Something that shouldn't, couldn't be ignored. He was giving her a chance to live high within the Giovanni clan's status pole even though she was younger then he by over a thousand years. With a politer bow, he stepped back, re-crossed his arms and sat against the table.

He couldn't quite sit still after making such a fine offer and she might have known such with the slight flinch his face created when he'd made the offer. Almost as if he couldn't quite figure out why he'd said the words. Though that didn't take the truth from them and in the end, he smiled and scratched gently at the side of his head in idle wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

While dancing around the museum in a ball gown so fine, so impeccable, Lilah had made sure to give herself enough room for just something like this. She couldn't help but marvel at how her form fit against Augustus' as they danced together. Her hand was rather limp, delicate in his grasp while her other lay rather gently on his shoulder. With her back straight, and holding the best posture she could muster, her eyes stayed on his. There was never any amusement flickering in them, no happiness. She was a hostile creature; one many seemed to take for granted. As a woman, Delilah knew that men often looked down upon her sex as people easily trifled with. In her eyes, any male was disgusting, revolting, shallow, and arrogant.

Under the watchful eyes of several other couples, Delilah didn't even stir. As a duchess, someone very important in the eyes of several inhabitants of Tuscany, she was used to people staring in awe at her. It was something one grew accustomed to. In response to his fluid movements, she found herself enjoying the dance as she always had within the past. It was one of the activities she was best at and one she enjoyed thoroughly. Delilah in truth had about 600 even 700 years of dance practice on her, mastering ballroom, waltzing, ballet, and etcetera. Despite this, she still found him to be very well acquainted with this style of dance and could not help but to find a bit of reverence knowing that he was a worthy partner.

Throughout the dance, she found him to try to be making smart little moves here or there, trying to manipulate her body into doing complex twirls or lifts. However, she refused to let him lift her, twirling out of his grasp before he had the time to make the chance. Whenever this happened, she would smirk thoughtfully to herself, not being able to maintain her prominent façade. However, the moment he pulled her off to the side, she knew she had made a mistake of accepting his offer of dance.

Del's crimson lips pursed slightly, staring at him with such intensity, trying probably to read his mood. The moment his words came out, she assumed her high strung attitude. Since they were alone, she had no need to pretend to be the regal duchess who came to tour the town. "You expect me to leave, with a complete stranger? You wish to take me home with you? Do I seem to be so ignorant to you? I need no protection from your people, any promises or moonlit romances. Your proposition seems almost absurd." Her words were sharp, going to cut him off.

The moment a smile lit up his face, hers instantly hardened, grateful though that he had moved back. When his eyes fell on the ground, hers looked off to the wall. With a sigh of frustration she listened as he continued to speak. She could feel his seduction trying to enter her mind, control her body and movements. This only pushed her farther away from him, her body stiffening in response. This woman had had plenty of practice in the aspect of defiance and rejection. It was her responsibility and her pure intention to refuse him any pleasure that should involve her in the slightest.

"You believe me to be an object of idiocy so it appears. I should assure you, Giovanni, that you are rather wrong. You think me to be a lady of high class, vain and obsessed with money and looks. Despite your assumptions regarding my character, I find no happiness with the money or power in that which you propose. You forget who I am, though I had not told you but less than an hour ago. I am a duchess, a ruler. Royal. I have not a care for power others may offer me. If you wish to know me better, you should propose something other than the small vanities of the world. Those will do absolutely nothing; will have no sway within my mind." Her words were sharp and cutting, even bitter one might say. She wasn't like most women and she found it despicable that so many of her gender found pleasure in those two objects alone.

At his last words, Delilah grew quiet, debating his honesty. "You are offering something to me that perhaps you should think over. Correct? It's not always the best option to jump ahead and request something so absurd of someone you've hardly known for less than a day. If, in fact, you find yourself inclined to stick with your proposal, I might consider it. However, if you find yourself regretting such a decision, then speak now for I have no time for childish thoughts." Her arms crossed over her chest, the lack of lighting adding a softer glow to her eyes. This was her proposition, for him to consider and then re-consider what it was he wished for. Until then, she would refuse him everything. Words were law, and she would not go into something without both parties knowing what would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Her words cut harshly into his ears and for a moment, he seemed as if he were taken aback by her whole gesture. With a soft shake of his head, Augustus turned toward the window that led to the outside balcony of the museum. After a quick look back over his shoulder, Augustus smiled Delilah's way and let his whispered words rush through the air toward her. Only she could hear them though the ruckus sound of the streets beneath gave him a head start into the outside world. Without so much as a wave, Augustus managed to flash from sight into a shadow. He came out moments later right behind Delilah, his arm moving to wrap around her body, his arm maneuvering against her so that she couldn't possibly break free.

"Con questo morso, consegno il mio veleno e con la mia maledizione, io ti do il , Delilah, e vivere ancora un altro giorno per diletto di me nella mia casa.".

The words spoken echoed throughout the room in a lazed manner, wisps pass Delilah's ears delicately. Without another spoken word, his fangs fell to her throat and he bit deeply into her paled flesh. The moment his fangs break flesh, immense pain should streak through her body, sending her into a reeling pain as her delicious blood fills his mouth and he continuously swallows. It's like a tale of diablerie, though he's not sucking her soul out through her blood. He's draining her at a fast pace with his barbed fangs. Each second seems like torture, a thousand years in one moment. He drinks and drinks until he can drink no more. After all, he's had two women, one man, and now her. She'll still have enough blood to stay alive, however from either the blood loss or his bite, she's bound to go unconscious.

**Tuscany, Italy 1692 ~Two Hundred Years into the future~**

The mirrors in the room had fogged long ago as the two figures writhed in the bed. The semi-silk sheets were pulled above the woman's butt so that only her pale skinned back was shown. Partly bent, the woman with raven black hair that had been let down to bounce against her shoulder blades leaned ever closer to the bucking form of the man beneath her. Hips rolled, the covers bounced and in the end, moans climbed in tone until the harsh sound of screaming ecstasy over took both of their bodies.

Moans cut the air, followed by the sound of groans and various other staccatos. Growls slipped from their lips, their eyes watering and clouded by the lust filled intoxication of their minds. Their bodies slowed for a while afterwards as they switched positions, taking the famed inverted lotus. The two were obviously built for stamina or if they got tired at all, their bodies didn't show it. Both had traveled beneath the covers and now their bodies had switched directions. Hours passed by, then the ferocious rhythm slowed once again before finally halting, their bodies already in switched positions.

Though neither panted, you could tell they'd exerted themselves. One, the male, had a light sheen of blood sweat coating his brow. In fact, blood had coated most of the bed and both had bite marks to share. The man rolled over onto his back, his arms moving to quickly pillow against his head. His eyes were open though the light blue that shined through was all but ordinary. For weeks, maybe centuries it'd been the same with the two laying in the bed. He'd grown to love it, even if his vampiric side cut the final most important release from catching up with his body.

Without a word, Augustus stood from the bed without any clothing, moving toward the expensive looking papered wall that had several layers of clothes piled upon its surface. He stepped out from behind it a few moments later to look toward the bed and the blood drunk vampiress who lay there. His head lolled to the side for a moment as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. Apparently she was quite well adept at the control of vitae. His dark brown eyes lit up for a moment and dressed in his modern black, tail-coated suit, he made his way to stand beside her, kneeling down when he finally did.

"Are you okay to stand? You're getting better at taking my bites, Delilah but I don't think you're quite there yet. You did last over twenty hours, though. Every position I could think of in over 500 years of being a vampire went into that. Surprised you can even control yourself right now."

His words came out sounding arrogant but the vampire possibly had a right to. He was able to keep Delilah here and rule over his clan with an iron fist. At this point in time, the Giovanni were on their own, no matters of the Camarilla seeping into their businesses. With a sly grin, Augustus leaned closer to the raven haired vampiress and gave her a long, passionate kiss, a few nibbles here and there along her moist, soft lips. His thick Italian tone seemed to have deepened with age despite his constant study of other modern languages. By now he knew French, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Turkish and an ancient dialogue of Samaritan.

He gazed over her for a tad bit longer before rising to his feet. He'd managed to wash the blood from his body while behind the paper wall, the scent of lavish cologne and perfumes rising from his flesh. His hair was combed back and he seemed readier then ever for something of an unseen nature. "I managed to book us for a dinner at one of our friend's homes. You know the one. The vampiress who offered you that devilishly handsome Spaniard."

He glanced about the room at the clothing strewn about. They'd managed to ruin Delilah's dress as they entered the room the afternoon before and yet somehow he'd opted to have a few servants bring in a dazzling dress that looked to have been made by angels. Crafted with rose colored silk and soft cotton, the dress had been handmade and detailed with the finest hands in all of Italy and Rome. Tuscany had allowed for the dress to be shipped to their vacation home nearly two weeks ahead of schedule and with the best money in Italy, Augustus had had it warmed and readied for Delilah's wearing.

He moved slowly toward it after lifting himself from her side and at the wall behind such, he pressed a hidden switch the turned the whole area to the side, exposing a secret hideaway area that he rarely opened in Delilah's presence. Swift feet led him into the closet type opening and after minutes of twiddling through accessory after accessory, he returned with a diamond studded neckband, what appeared to be diamond strings falling in circular patterns around its neck. He placed it on the mantle the dress was on before moving to rest himself on an ottoman which was set at the foot of the bed.

It was the first time he managed to take a sneak peek at what he'd done with her for the last night and day. The bed was destroyed, fluffs of feathery insides streaking through the air and along the sides of the bed made from both of their claws. One of the posts at the front of the bed were destroyed, split right in two, made from a glancing blow that nearly brought the entire top of the bed, silver tresses and all, down upon them. He grinned longingly for a moment or two before shaking his head, sliding a pair of stocking socks over his feet, followed by a cotton sleeve that went over that. Eventually he was able to slide a pair of dark colored boots onto his feet with the socks and with that, came a soft grin upon his lips.

"Delilah, come on. Get up. We're going to be exceptionally late and I would not have our guests waiting for us."

Though he called them their guests, they really truly weren't. He was just important enough to say such without growing weary of it. He smiled at the words before silently grasping the covers with a free hand, pulling them from Delilah's naked body with a chuckle of delight. She was far more bloody then he and most had covered her perfect body figure. She hadn't changed one bit in all this time and yet, she'd been his greatest lay for over two hundred years. He remembered her reaction to his first drink from her the moment she'd waken up inside his room and on his bed. It made his lips tingle and his body shudder with the memory before he'd bitten his lip and concentrated on the task at hand.

He reached over the dress and necklace and grabbed for a golden locket that lay on the dresser behind it. Slowly he linked its chain through one of the pocket holes and without a word, pulled its main, circular section so that he could slide it into his suits breast pocket. He smiled when he had and glanced about again. They were in a room in Tuscany, as mentioned above. Behind them lay the extravagant view of several different lakes, oceans and rivers, a sight to behold which nonetheless made things easier to deal with while they were there. If he'd been able to keep her with him this long, it obviously meant that he had something that she desired. He looked over his shoulder to see if she was getting dressed.

He simply couldn't help but bare that shit eating grin that came to his face a moment later when he caught another glimpse of her body. Lazily he stood, haggled over to the window and pressed his hands to it. The glass itself was cold, though it was merely early spring in Tuscany at the moment. Even the temperatures were warming outside and he'd chosen a perfect night for a night out on the town. The night outside the window was bright, the moon full over their head. The clouds had all vanished long ago yet a single fluffy white one was passing slowly by the moon to briefly block the sight of the light. He shook his head with that.


	10. Chapter 10

Within the dark of the night, shadows ghosted along the walls, creeping inch by inch closer to the abnormal couple. Delilah's enchanting eyes never once moved from his. She noticed a flicker of contempt enter his own riveting pair the moment her words were spoken. So likewise, a chuckle passed through her luscious pale lips. Lilah was anticipating a snarky remark, or something or arrogance. A comment perhaps, or rude gesture. Hence, when he disappeared, she was shocked into silence.

Eerily, she felt a presence creeping up behind her as he appeared, winding his arms around her waist in an inescapable snare. Her body stiffened ever so slightly, a feral snarl echoing throughout the discreet room. Certainly, she preferred not to be trapped. His posture struck her as menacing and disruptive. So when his fangs penetrated her skin, er eyes opened wife, lips parting with a sharp gust of hot air being shakily drawn. The pain automatically struck her down.

The pain…was unexplainable. Delilah felt like she had spikes being driven through her flesh in ever spot. It was utterly intolerable. She squeezed her eyes shut, body rigid from the unexpected onslaught of pain. Nothing she had felt before had pierced her so violently. Every second that passed made her believe that he was stabbing her soul irrevocably. With the continuous withdrawal of her pure sacred blood, Delilah felt herself weakening, found her eyes growing heavier. and then she was gone. Her fangs glistened in the dim light; body crumpling in the vampires arms as she blacked out; pulse thudding violently within her chest.

_**~Tuscany, Italy 1692 - 200 Years Later~**_

Delilah groaned unexpectedly as the man above her continued to pound into her unmercifully. Lilah had tried on many occasions to flip the situation, finding the attempts uselessly. Despite said attempts, he always managed to press his sleek body against hers to pin her back to the bed. On more than one occasion, the man let out violent moans of intense, agonizing pleasure which sparked throughout his heated body. Delilah herself found her own body almost quivering under his restricting naked form, thrusting wickedly against his to meet him halfway, driving him deeper within her core.

"Oh Augustus!" She cried out as her sharp nails dug into his muscular arms. Her fangs prickled against his well sculpted chest. Lithely, he brought her further under the covers to further defile her magnificent, slender body. Not soon after his strained groans rose to a higher elevation as her powerful walls clenched suddenly around his hardened member. Countless hours of their sexual activities led the woman to fall slack against the soiled bed sheets. The two lovers (bed buddies) found themselves collapsing against each other at the powerful orgasm that ripped through the vampiress' body.

It didn't take the Giovanni long to roll off of her, folding his arms calmly under his head. Hundreds of bite marks coated the both of them, little sharp punctures where their fangs had sank into one another. His fangs had bitten into her skin repeatedly in unusual patterns, decorating her body. Lilah watched him get up, marveling at the damage she had done to him. His tone body was absolutely covered in her marks. Marks that made him known to be hers. When the man moved off the bed and stood, Del's eyes stayed glued to his body. Her eyes took all of him in, staring at his immaculate chest…throat…eyes…other places. She caught him eying her own body as well and then heard him begin to talk.

"Are you okay?" She noticed he had moved to get dressed. He was no longer caked in blood. It was then that he moved to her, kneeling next to her. "Can you stand? You're getting better at taking my bites Delilah, but I don't think you're there yet." His last words were ignored as she rolled her eyes and turned on the bed so that she was facing him. Her head was propped up, her elbow supporting the weight. His arrogance instantly seemed to repel her, eyes staring at him with disgust and absolute annoyance.

"I'm perfect fine." Her words were hissed at him, icy and hateful. She hadn't changed since they first met. She was still fiery and dignified. It was at that moment when his lips met hers, kissing her passionately with small nibbles trailing down her fine body. Delilah's lips parted against his with a soft sight of satisfactory bliss. The cologne he wore radiated off of his skin, distracting her from the previous insults she was prepared to fire at him. His hot breath warmed her as it fanned out across her smooth, perfect skin. Then he began speaking again, standing up as he did so in order to break the kiss.

"I managed to book us a dinner. The one who offered the handsome Spaniard." Lilah didn't catch everything he said. She only caught those two things, sitting up in the bed to let the covers fall from her sculpted body. Yes…she knew who it was he spoke of. One wouldn't be able to forget such a tempting morsel. It didn't take much convincing for her to feed from the tantalizing human. His scent had entranced her the moment she had been aware of his presence.

"Yes, I remember her." Delilah's voice flowed gracefully, and quietly. Her eyes followed his around the broken room. Her dress was ripped and ruined, shredded to several pieces. The bed was broken, cloth strung everywhere. Pillows were ripped to pieces, the feathers scattered about. However, to replace her original dress, he had replaced it with a new, finer one. This one was adorned with several intricate designs. Its tight bodice would compliment her body magnificently. Her eyes looked at it with appreciation before they snapped back to Augustus. He had opened up the secret room. Her voice caught in the back of her throat, unspoken questions echoing in her mind. Minutes later, he appeared with a diamond studded neckband, oddly suiting her style. He placed it on the mantle for her, she could feel the warmth being emitted from the fine fabric.

"Delilah come on. Get up. We're going to be exceptionally late." Those words snapped her out of her thoughts, eyes meeting his once more. "You're so impatient, you know that?" Her own voice was sharp and strict, though somewhat sweeter and playful. So with that being said, she quickly moved off of the bed, her naked form being before him in all of its natural glory. She had no fear of being naked in front of him, he had already touched her in every single place. With this in mind, she slipped on a pair of lace black panties, ones that would be shredded later, and a black bra, knowing that would need replacement as well. Then she moved to slip the dress on rather carefully, motioning for him to tie the back of it.

With his hands ghosting along her pale flesh, shivers ran up and down her spine. Goosebumps were raised at every touch and feeling as emotions poured throughout her entire entity. When he was done, she turned to face him, lips pressing to his once more…


	11. Chapter 11

The moment that she'd drawn closer to him to slide her black laced undergarments on, Augustus had reached out to grab for her body, pulling her close so that he could lay a kiss at her naval. Dark brown eyes moved to catch hers in a solemn, peaceful gaze before he smiled and went about what he'd been doing. When she spoke of how impatient he was, he could only grin. The lime light of being a Giovanni never ended. It even remained with you after you were dead and gone and he was sure it would once he met his grave day. He shook his head while gazing out of the window, at the night time sky and the moon that had just risen above the coast far in the distance. The moon seemed so much closer here then in the colonies that the English had just managed to find. And of course he'd had influence of many of the charters.

He moved quietly across the room just as she waved him over and with a gentle grin, he began the courteous trial of trying to figure out the ties to her bodice. Words couldn't fit the situation at the moment. At least not while he awaited her words on the necklace he'd brought out. After all, it'd been Lamora's mother's. A diamond necklace taken from one of his first Childer's birth righted parents. Of course they'd been Augustus' great grandchildren but what was it to him? Nothing. He shook his head and moved closer, letting his hands move to her hips, then slowly over her sides.

The ghosting of his hands along her side only allowed for the simplest of kisses along the paleness of her throat, followed through with a few more nibbling bites right at edge of her dress and the end of her shoulder. Without a word, he drew the black strings close to him, tightening them until the dress was firm against Delilah's body. Graceful and petite. When he'd finished lacing them through the draw string holes on the back of the dress, he tied them perfectly and pulled her hair free of the dress so that she could style it any way she wished.

That's the exact moment when she'd turned around and pressed her lips into his with another of her amazing kisses. He knew he could have her right now. Just as he knew the emotional bonds that were just beginning to rise within their bodies could only grow over the next centuries.

Regrettably, long moments had passed since they'd started the kiss and Augustus let a contented sigh ripple past his lips so that it could travel into hers. Without waiting, he leaned around her, letting the kiss fall for a brief moment so that he could reach for the diamond necklace, bringing her hair up as easily as possible so that he could snap the holds easily in place around her neck. "I'm going to ready our carriage. When you're ready, make your way down. I'll leave everything else to you, Delilah." With that, he retired from their room and did just as he'd said. His feet led him down a set of stairs, down a hallway which seemed depleted of his family and finally down one more fight of stairs which rounded his Tuscany home. Once he made it to the bottom floor, he moved swiftly to the door, pushed it open and came face to face with his driver, the ghoul named Antonio.

"If you wish to not see me angry, ready the carriage. Make sure you spray some perfume. The last time you fixed it for us, you left the smell of dead carnage inside. We do not want to displease my queen, now do we?" Augustus' words rang out calmly before the ghoul turned and went about his business, jetting toward the stables where he readied carriage and horse, eventually pulling it to the side of the long set of stairs that would eventually lead them to the courtyard. Already the scent of freshly bloomed flowers had permeated the air all around leaving the freshness of the outside world with nothing to imagination.

Augustus began down the steps and quickly managed to bring himself to the carriage. There he silently opened the door and awaited Delilah's exit from the mansion. If it were one thing he never quite enjoyed, it was the waiting that was expected of men who had to sit around while they added make up and other theatricals to their faces.

When finally he spotted Delilah, he grinned and waited for her to come down the stairs. The horses seemed to growing angst, perhaps because they felt the awe and tranquility that Delilah had to offer. Augustus gazed at her as he might have a goddess and when she made it to the entrance of the buggy, he let her go in first to ensure that he'd get the seat by the door as well as the chance to speak with her along the way. Small talk more then anything, but enough so that she didn't have to feel awkwardness along the way.

"So, love, I think I should tell you more about these.. vampires. They're more.. well, cruel then the normal brand of Giovanni. The Rosselini's always have been. It seems as if the Primogen's mate has taken quite a liking to you though. Perhaps because of your royal blood. Because of this, I've asked that you be allowed to have free reign over any of their slaves. Including the Spaniard's family. They agreed one term. They must be dead before we leave tonight. What do you think on this matter?"

It was far from his normal questioning, this question and because of that, his words seemed almost awkward. He breathed out a soft sigh as a thought crossed his mind and while he awaited her words, he gave a nod to the driver who was also the ghoul that had been ordered to take them. He'd perfumed the carriage as commanded and because of that, the scent was almost as intoxicating as it had been back at the mansion. At the castle built on royal land. Augustus went quite at that moment, pressing his face against the side of the cloth that covered them from rain and all other sorts of weather catastrophes and with that, remained silent the rest of the way there.

When they arrived, they were led through a gated courtyard which led them into a pavilion of servants who were bowed with their faces pressed low to the ground. Unfortunately enough for them, it had rained most of that day and many had fallen into the dirt, soiling their servants clothing even more then they already had. Augustus' upper lip pulled over his fangs and he spit on the ground just as he was let free from the cart. He turned without a wait and held his hand out for Delilah. It was at that precise moment that a shrill laugh cut across the clearing and the sight as well as the scent of the Countess hit the two. She smelled of freshly brewed champagne, like a whole bottle had been spilled over her head and along her body. With whispered words toward her husband, she continued along the way, stopping in front of Augustus and then Delilah. She moved toward Gus at first, pressing a kiss to each side of his face, then toward Delilah where she all but pushed her lips into hers.

"My, my… It has been quite some time, Augustus and Delilah. I'm glad you two have made time for us lowly servants."

Immediately Augustus knew that he wanted to kill this bitch who seemed to be mocking Delilah and himself. However, he restrained himself long enough to shake Brutus' hand. "Charmed to see you, Brutus. How long has it been since Claudius turned you? Ahh, that's right." He hadn't even let the man speak. It grew apparent that Augustus was going to be uncivil tonight. Even more so that the Rosselini made him sick to his stomach. Without any harsh words, they were led to their home, passing through another gate into another court yard and finally through it and into the home. No stairs were taken though they soon found themselves face to face with the Spaniard and his family.

At first, you wouldn't have noticed this fine hunk of a man standing there with his wife, children and his grandmother. Though if you looked closer, you'd have noticed the outline of his masculine body pressing through his clothing, the sight of his engorged underparts pressing through his servants clothing. Even to the tanned flesh that seemed startlingly revealing. His chest was bare, not a hint of a hair in sight. As if his body had been shaven for Delilah's pleasure. His eyes were the color of soft mocha leaves and even more so, his wife seemed to assert his nature. For a woman who looked like she'd just escaped her teens, she had a great featured body. Her hips were slightly larger then a normal woman's which only gave her a more appeasing look. It was clear she had a smaller bust then Delilah but they still looked firm and held up despite the three children that moved about her legs.

She had dark brown eyes, black, unruly and curly hair and with that, long arms and legs that made her taller even still. She frowned as she caught Augustus looking her over and with a grin, he looked toward Delilah. "I do believe we have welcoming gifts." He glanced to the Rosselini and drew from his pocket a few gold pieces. Brutus himself looked insulted for a moment before Augustus shook his head. "It's not your chore money. It's for the slaves. We want all of them and if Delilah wants, one of the children for right now. I hear virgin's blood is quite in style these days." When Augustus speaks, he glances toward them again and nods. Its just then that the woman allows tears to drop from her eyes. A sob rises in her chest before he saunters her way. "But you're going to have the most fun, Puttana spagnola. Stiamo andando a devastare il corpo, strappare a brandelli e bere ogni goccia ultimo singolo del tuo sangue. Poi, naturalmente, si sta andando a morire."

Brutus seems slightly alarmed with Gus' words though beyond his normal extension of power, he can do nothing about it. He shakes his head for a moment before looking toward Delilah. "Duchess, could you have him take a few steps back? He'll ruin them before you can enjoy yourself."


	12. Chapter 12

Through her hazy mind - which seemed unable to process even the simplest of tasks, obviously her comprehension level was somewhat lacking momentarily.- Delilah found it nearly impossible to register Augustus' movements till he had already pulled her to him until which she inhaled sharply at being jostled in such a manner. His every touch brought a new wave of emotion spreading throughout her body like a wild fire. As for the necklace he had gifted her with, she payed minimal attention to it, sensing his curiosity regarding her opinion as well as being more than aware of his impatience. So, she kept her words as prolonged as appropriate before gracing him with her thoughts concerning the intricate diamonds.

"It is very…convoluted. Part of me wishes to know where you acquired such a delicate piece such as this. But why spoil the mood?" These words were spoken while he clasped the chain around her alluring, smooth neck. Her skin was practically beckoning him, tempting the Giovanni more than any might dream of resisting. It was when he pulled her corset tight that she ended up taking one small step back against his chest. Her breathing was calm, to the best of her ability. Slowly, her mind began working again with his words being murmured quietly to her.

"I'm going to ready the carriage, come down when you're ready." Lilah only nodded to herself, fingers laying delicately on top of the diamonds. It wasn't till he was gone and the door closed tightly behind him that she stood abruptly and piled her thick hair into a complex twirl, showing off her jet black luscious curls. As was the norm, she allowed a few to escape the silver pendant that held them in place. She held a few pins in between her lips that, one by one, she used to fasten any threatening strays that were to perhaps uncoil her attempt at an up-do. As for makeup, she applied but the bare minimum to make her cheeks appear slightly flushed, and just enough mascara to add a more seductive and sophisticated appear to her eyes, if such were possible. The very last applicant was her flesh toned lip stick, pursing her lips as she gave herself one last look before elegantly descending the staircase. She neednt any perfume as she had noted her scent was already found to be mesmerizing and captivating in the eyes of many Giovanni.

Seeing the carriage ready, and Gus' impatient posture, Del slowed her steps even more, a smile playing at her lips. The sight of Antonio, however, made her eyes light up in devilish excitement, rushing to the ghoul and crushing her lips against his in a teasing manner. It was then that he helped her into the carriage, followed by Augustus Giovanni. Then the door snapped shut. The words then exchanged between the two had Delilah slightly speechless. "I'm sure they're not quite as horrid as you believe." Lilah's tone was very proper, quiet, and persuasive. "As for the second matter, I'm not sure that I mind too much." Delilah stared at him, assessing his mood. Then rather abruptly, her gaze shifted to the floor as if in deep thought.

In Delilah's eyes, the carriage ride couldn't have ended sooner. For her, it felt like years of tension and exasperation. So much so, that when they arrived and Gus offered her his hand, she happily escaped the suffocating confines of the horse-drawn contraption. Seeing Augustus spit n the ground, Lilah shook her head at him rather disdainfully. "Control your temp —" She had started to say before being assaulted by the Countess' lips, to which Delilah happily obliged to return with soft skillful lips.

My, my… It has been quite some time," the rest of the sentence was cut off, swallowed by the tensing of Del's partner to which she placed her gloved fingertips on his arm as if to restrain him, or perhaps calm him quietly without being so obvious. She did her best, however, not to laugh at the uncivil behavior he was unleashing upon their companions. This amusement shone in her dark mystic eyes.

"Now Augustus, do allow the man a word or two if you will. That's hardly how one should speak. Even one so arrogant as yourself." Instead of hugging or clasping hands, Lilah did a very polite curtsy and eyes the woman standing before her. "Madam, surely it is a pleasure to see you again." Her tone was well controlled as the duo were led throughout the house. Delilah couldn't help but observe the style their home maintained. It was very comforting and homey, appealing in its own little way.

It was at this moment in time when Lilah's eyes found the Spaniard. A softness settled there, looking him over. Her heard held him dear, closer than most humans would. A soft blush crept along her cheeks as he stared back at her. Delilah herself walked over to him, or more of waltzed to him, placing her now bare hand along his chest. The back of it gingerly cupped the side of his face, nails trailing down his neck to his body. Then, instantly, she was back at Augustus' side when he offered the gold to Brutus. "No, give him more than that. They're worth more than what you think." Delilah eyed Gus harshly, pulling more coins from her corset top. "And I'd rather not, right now. Why should I ruin this marvelous dress you bought me? Save the children, let them reproduce and then sate your thirst. Raise them like cattle."

Delilah caught the eye of the mother, understanding the tears that fell from the beautiful woman's eyes. At Augustus' words, followed briefly by the ones Brutus spoke, Delilah grabbed her lovers arm. "Now, now. Give them their space. In due time, in due time. What was the saying? Ladies first?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Tuscany, Italy 1692 Brutus Rosellini's Mansion **

Augustus glared at Brutus for a moment before finally coming to his senses. Delilah was right. He was being overly rude to his subordinate. With a soft grin toward the brown haired man, Augustus found his way closer to the female that was being offered along with the man. "Delilah, I think I might have her for my personal chambers. You know, just to see what her insides taste like. I hear that humans have matured in taste over the past several hundred years. It's been a while since I tasted the juices of one so.. splendid." Augustus' words rebounded off of the ears of the slaves, causing the father and mother to huddle up closer with their children.

With a quick glance toward Brutus and his bride, and then Delilah, he stepped closer, grabbed at one of the children and pulled the small child into a hugging embrace. Augustus, for one, loved children and had actually had one or two in Rome before he'd been ghouled. With a final glance over of the children, he let the little girl go back to her mother and moved back to Delilah. At this point, Brutus waved on a set of guards that quickly rounded up the family and sent them down to the dungeons to be readied. Brutus' dark brown gaze fell on Augustus and Delilah directly after.

"If you'd pardon my rudeness, I'd like to ask that you don't scare my slaves the way you just did. Claudius might have brought us into the family, but we still have our pride."

After a quick stare down, Augustus' gaze finally left Brutus and focused on his on Delilah. "I'll give him fifty more but that's the highest I'm going. After all, the money wasn't spoken of in the agreement. They were to be gifts." As always, he spoiled Delilah with his gifts. He reached over and quickly grabbed for her arm, sliding his own gently beneath so that they were soon hooked. About that time, Brutus had smiled at the fact that he'd been able to weasel money from Augustus' pocket. He turned and with a wave forward, he spoke again.

"Sire, I can't take the money from you. I know how important every cent you make is." He grins. "But if you insist," he spoke just as Augustus had cleared his throat to speak again, to accept that he wasn't going to pay Brutus. "I have no other choice but to oblige and that I will." Augustus quivers with unadulterated rage, stepping closer though even as he does, his eyes move to Delilah who he knows will grab him at the last moment. With a single flash of his barbed fangs, Augustus turns and walks toward Brutus and the direction they're led in.

Barely any time at all passes before they've finally reached the dining hall, a large opened room with a silhouette of a large dragon imprinted along the wall and ceiling. Chandeliers hang freely from the roof, lit with small candles that melt slowly. Each is made to with-last years, if not centuries though they swing idly with the feel of a breeze that carefully teeters through the room so that it isn't completely burning hot.

A large table is set in the middle, at its confines several dozen humans spread out across the table, naked women and men, children and babies, virgins and whores, drunkards and cattle. Brutus steps ahead, waving an arm at the room. "I give you Brutus Halls, the most wondrous vampire feeding hall in all of Tuscany. I'd like to offer you every item on the menu tonight. Everything from fine virgin blood, beautiful, ravaging men and men and even.. children. Babies. You name it, it's yours." It was only then that Augustus took a look toward Brutus' bride, the woman who'd greeted them at the entrance of the meeting place.

She caught Augustus' eye with a paled grin.

She was quite the figure, light brown hair that moved elegantly down her shoulders, having failed to put it up before her company had arrived. She wore a rainbow colored dress which split off near the middle of her breasts, coming well beneath her shoulders to show the silky smoothness of her pale creme-like color. Dark, chocolate brown eyes peered anxiously over her guests as her husband spoke for her and then looked toward Augustus. From the corner of Brutus' gaze, a hint of malice and uncoordinated hatred blares from behind his brow. "I think I'd like to have a taste of something else tonight. Something of a more, delicious variety. Do you mind, Brutus?"

The words spoken by Augustus breaks the silence between them all now, Augustus' gaze darting toward Delilah. For a moment, they glint mischievously and even the dozen of naked bodies lain out on the table, some already dead and others drained completely, seem to grow faint and forgotten. He grips at the edge of his clothes, careful hands latching at his roman styled sword. "Never mind. I'll have more of that brand of blood at home."

He ushers quietly before moving toward the table. He bends down long enough to grab for one of the arms of one of the children and without hesitance, sinks his fangs into the soft flesh that presides there. A moment later, the child who was obviously under the spell of a vampire's power let out a garble of sounds, hidden within the cloth that covered his lips and mouth. Blood bubbled freely before the sound of his screams muffled away and the child died within Augustus' hands, drained completely of soul and blood.

Augustus grins and stands from his seat, moving toward Delilah. "Don't be rude, darling. Have yourself a snack. We'll get more when we get home. Off of the Spaniard and his wife and children." His previous weakness for children seemed to have disappeared in as little as half an hour as his eyes cut toward Brutus' bride again. "Could I ask your name?" He doesn't ask Brutus before speaking to her, despite the rudeness of the very act. Such proposed weakness in his part and he was the Archon of the Giovanni, along with Delilah who was his second in command, an adviser and lover all in one. His hand moved to grasp at Delilah's with that single act.

"Selene, sire. Newly turned Rosellini vampiress and princess of a Turkish royal family." The woman spoke with a gentle easiness, glancing between Brutus and Augustus. Her chocolate brown gaze found Delilah for a moment and without a word, she moves across the floor, releasing Brutus' arm and bares the side of her throat for the other vampiress. "I can still feel the human blood inside my body, coursing through my veins. Would you like to have a quick taste?" For a woman who had to hold her dresses from to keep from showing all of herself off, Selene managed quite well to ignite a fire within Augustus' belly.

He could already sense that the night was going to go pleasurably, between Augustus and the two vampiress's and maybe even Brutus joining in. With a silent grin at his subordinate, he waits to see Delilah's reaction, his fingers tapping at the edge of his stylish yet suitably held sword.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tuscany, Italy 1692 Brutus Rosellini's Mansion **

Delilah almost laughed at Augustus' suddenly changed behavior. It wasn't like him to simply…listen to her in such a manner. And she rarely ever saw him smile to mortals such as Brutus, but alas, she smiled all the same for realizing the effect she must've had on the overly active male. Her eyes flickered to Gus' for a brief moment at his words; the ones he spoke. In truth, she didn't particularly like the woman that he had been given. Something about her rubbed Delilah the wrong way, so when Augustus spoke in that way, she cleared her throat momentously. "So long as the man is mine." Those were the only words she offered him regarding the matter. In truth, Delilah got jealous more than she'd own up to. There was a part of her that was insecure in her standings with the male before her. After all, he had only picked her out in the vacancy of the night. Who was to say he wouldn't do the same with another once he was bored with her?

"Now Brutus, he didn't mean to frighten them. Isn't that right dear?" Delilah tilted her head to stare up at her lover's, entwining their hands together and interlocking their fingers. She stepped closer to him as if sensing the tension building in the air. She almost frowned at the guards removing the family from her sight. Her eyes stayed locked on the married man, the Italian she longed to feed off of. "Mmm…" She murmured, her tongue flicking out over her luscious blood stained lips. It wasn't until she realized that Augustus was staring at Brutus that she abruptly tugged on his arm. His next words shocked her as he looked down to her.

"I'll give him fifty more but that's the highest I'm going. After all, the money wasn't spoken of in the agreement. They were to be gifts." She smiled at that, nodding her head properly. Indeed, that would suit them. At his arm hooking with hers, she rested her head gently against it. Then she straightened almost indifferently at Brutus' words. "Every cent he makes is of no importance. He has all he needs and more. You are a lowly specimen that thrives off of the money of others. I suggest you accept our offer with gratitude or find your head on his dinner plate." Delilah's words of course were curt and blunt, her tone expressionless without any emotion flickering in her now vibrant ruby eyes. And as always, the moment Augustus stepped forward, her hand was placed delicately on his arm. "Don't waste your time my love, he's simply a cowardly man, testing your strength."

With his silence echoing into her ears, Delilah let him lead her into the dining hall, staring around and admiring the chandeliers with reverence. Thoughts were flooding into her mind till the blood smacked into her. Her eyes went to the candles, the walls, the ceilings, until they found the disgraced humans lay recklessly on the table spread before them. She shook her head it total disgust at the display that filled her eyes, however, she didn't allow this to show in her eyes or the way she moved. As always, she held her tongue and kept her posture perfect. There was nothing she would say or do to insult the man offering them a meal as fine as this, even if the layout was horrific.

"Babies." Delilah spoke the word quietly, glancing at Brutus whilst tilting her head to the side. Then she stared at Brutus' bride, the one Augustus was eyeing. She took in the woman's brown hair, noting how it hadn't been swept up at least. Her eyes narrowed further as she took in the attire. Then she looked at Brutus, her gaze flickering between her…mate so to speak and the man welcoming them. It was then that she heard Augustus speak. "I think I'd like to have a taste of something else tonight. Something of a more, delicious variety. Do you mind, Brutus?"

Delilah's gaze caught Augustus as he looked to her, glaring at him silently at his gaze. Then she simply turned away from him, nodding to Brutus. "Don't petrify the man's fiancé, you can get that anywhere. Please **try** to behave, Augustus?" Del smirked at him, moving towards the table as well. She didn't look at him as he drank from the child; her eyes were too busy looking over all of the others. The words he spoke to her however, about having a snack, were ignored as she looked about. There was one man at the end of the table that seemed to beckon her, but before she could go to him, her hand was taken up in Gus'. It was here that she shook her head quickly, getting rid of her thoughts as she concentrated on the woman before her.

"Selene, sire. Newly turned Rossellini vampiress and princess of a Turkish royal family. I can still feel the human blood inside my body, coursing through my veins. Would you like to have a quick taste?" Delilah glanced at Augustus with the satisfaction of knowing that she would get the first bite of the woman, her head tilting slightly to whisper hushed words into Selene's ear. "Wouldn't want to upset my husband, now would I? I see something a bit more…appetizing." The words were hissed so vehemently to her neck that Selene froze on spot, tingling filling her body. Thus, Delilah yanked her hand free of Augustus, moving to the man she had seen prior to the occasion, locking her lips to the man's neck before piercing him violently that a scream echoed throughout the halls, the last of his life leaving his body before he could even move…

**Paris France, 1876**

Light feathery kisses were placed along Augustus' throat as the vampiress entered the bed chambers already dressed for their usual outing. As always, Delilah wore a captivating dress with her wedding ring, the necklace he had given her glistening in the dim light. "Augustus, my love, wake up. It's already four in the afternoon. We've got plans for tonight, remember?" Her hands gently shook him to awaken him from his slumber. As if he wouldn't, her hands gently roamed down his neck, nails drawing circles on his chest, making their way down his chest. She didn't pay attention to the woman discarded on the floor of their bed. Her eyes were only for his husband.

In his sleep, the Giovanni murmured unspoken thoughts, shifting restlessly. Her hand gently cupped his cheek till he moved closer. She leaned over him, pressing another kiss there. However, since he was being stubborn as was usual, she took her hand from under his head, moving to the floor next to the bed and picking up a bucket of normal water. With a silent smirk, Lilah emptied the ice water and its contents onto her husband. She smiled to herself as he jumped up, moving to the window and resting her manicured hand against it.

"Well it's about time you got up, I tried to awaken you the proper way but you wouldn't. Hence, the water." Her other hand moved to motion to him pointedly. She couldn't help but laugh at his astounded expression, moving to the door. "Get ready, I'll be downstairs. If you take too long, I'll just find myself another suitor to accompany me. We're to see Etienne Arnal tonight, and that is something I don't plan on missing." Delilah didn't linger, she simply blew him a kiss, moving briskly out the door. She only stopped once in the hallway to speak to a servant.

"Make sure to clean up the bloodied corpse, the stench is filling our home." Del descended the staircase rather quickly, having not cared. She wore a long burgundy dress, much in the saloon style. Her hair curled in ringlets, trailing down her surreptitious body. It was layered so that parts of it curved around her succulent breasts that were supported by the corset that fastened chokingly around her waist. Her crimson eyes steadily moved about the room till they rested on the grand piano sitting in the foyer. Instantly she was at it, her black gloved hands trailing across the glistening white keys before she folded the skirt of her dress beneath her and played it quietly.

The sound of the music drifted to their bedroom, the keys bending to her will. Her eyes even closed as she played Scherzo No. 2 OP. 31. The mystical notes filled the silent air until she sensed Augustus directly behind her. Immediately, she whipped around and entangled her arms around his waist, going to stand slowly as she pulled on his tie to make him kiss her. It was at this moment that the clock in the hall began to chime. "Not right now." She placed her finger to his lips, her fangs having protruded. Then she hastily claimed his hand within her gloved one, leading him off to the carriage that awaited them.

The trip to the opera house didn't take very long, however Delilah squirmed every now and then, her eyes slipping to Augustus' finding it hard to control herself. It was then that she attempted to make conversation with him, looking at him beneath her long black eyelashes. "I apologize for earlier love; it wasn't something I would normally have done. But, I am anxious, and I wanted you awake." Her fingers trailed over his leg, up his thigh before they slid back down and she squeezed his knee. In the heat of the moment, she forced herself back on the seat, staring out of the window. Her eyes widened in amazement at the sight before their eyes.

The moment the carriage doors swung open, Delilah hastily made way for the entrance of the opera house, expecting Augustus to be close behind her, which he very well probably wouldn't have been. The area was crowded, men moving every which way with ladies dressed like her. People were everywhere, hustling every which way to find their seating. In admiration, Delilah stared at the golden floors and the staircase, her gaze resting on the doors at the top. It was then that a hand grabbed her from behind and she spun around to face an unfamiliar man. One that seemed to recognize her.

"I've been looking for you…"


	15. Chapter 15

He definitely hadn't expected Delilah's apology toward Brutus. It hadn't struck him that she might have been one to apologize for his mistakes and or other transgressions so a growl slipped from the vise of his lips as he passed with Delilah for the brief moment that the two of them were together.

He looked between her and the man again, a light grin perking at his lips. From his position before the young slave girl, Augustus stepped closer, looked back to his lover and then gently leaned in to brush his lips against the young mother's lips. Such was an every day act. Delilah knew that he wouldn't turn the poor excuse for a slave. Thus was the way of a Giovanni and the Spaniard wasn't even close to being of Giovanni blood or decent.

After a few seconds of pause for the kiss to end, Augustus pulled back though his lips were stained red. The young beauty had lost a slight amount of blood that was barely redeemable as far as he could tell. Her eyes had closed, a look of pain snapping into her face.

The husband caught the wife and they were carted away effortlessly within moments, Delilah's words about pay drifting past his ears quite as fast. With that, Augustus withdrew back to Delilah and hooked his arm with hers. After a few gentle grins here and there, a smirk occasionally, a chuckle here…they'd eventually made their way to the dining hall.

What with the scene of several bodies lain out across the table, some alive, some dead, Augustus had settled on looking toward Delilah, a grin spreading over his lips. **"Delilah, be calm with your words."** It was bare moments before he'd began speaking to Selene, the wife of Brutus. Little to no time had passed but with her words, Augustus smiled and took up the woman's hands in his own as she moved toward Delilah.

Within moments, the piercing screams cut through the silence. The only thing Gus could do at this moment… was to look at Brutus and give him a firm wink of his right eye.

**Paris, France 1876**

Sleep… He needed sleep. Sleep had evaded him for so long, a thing naturally needed for most individuals. For days Delilah and himself had gone at it, either festivals or their normal outtings, or even the occasional bout of rough, unimaginably vivid sex. Yet now, in his sleep, he felt her kisses brush along his throat, the telltale signs that it was time to wake up, to do it all over again.

For a moment, he groaned in his sleep, golden brown eyes lolling open only to close almost instantly as he fell back under. Her words passed by his ears, 'Augustus, my love, wake up. It's already four in the afternoon. We've got plans for tonight, remember?' Then he felt the shake, the coldness of her fingers squeezing into his flesh moments before his body is jolted. Of course the next sensation was well played. Her hands at his neck caused a thrill of lust to spark through his entire body.

However, he didn't arise. He just… shifted in his position before rolling over. Her lips brushed against his cheek a moment later which gave the idealistic feeling of being loved, despite his neediness to stay in bed. Then.. With the water showering over his upper form, Augustus vaulted from the bed, the shivers from the icy cold water clinging at his flesh like a fresh winter frost. The water was freezing. It had to be late winter outside..

And the fire in their room had been turned off which made only for the water to be all the more freezing. **"DELILAH! Why in the sam chains would you do that?"** His words crushed through the air, a startling amount of anger and revulsion hanging in his tone. Though he watches as she moves across the room toward the window, pressing her hand against the window. Then as she answers, he slightly growls under his breath before simply nodding at her. **"I'll be down in a minute. Give me some time, woman."** With that, he stepped clear of the bed, the corpse; a young woman in her mid twenties who appeared to have been a rich courtesan at one point or another, very much like Delilah when Augustus had met her for the first time.

Pink water, stained with the remaining blood that had soaked their sheets, both from their bouts of intense love making and the more vital feeding of the slave girl. As she finally left the room with her parting, blown kiss, Augustus stood from his bed and made his way to his dresser. A servant, the very one Delilah spoke to, stopped at the room door, only to be waved in with a flick of Augustus' wrist, followed by the quaint sound of muffled gurgles… In several minutes, Augustus could be seen stepping down the staircase, an almost Gothic looking expanse of stairs that led all the way through the court yard and to the main room of the Mansion, the show off room, as Augustus liked to call it.

He wore what appeared to be a long tail coat suit, complete with a lacy blouse beneath that, a bow tie tied at his neck. Golden brown eyes gazed intently upon Delilah's form a moment longer before he stepped up behind her, awaiting her realization that he was here. When she did, her arms rounded his waist, pulling him closer, his bow tie taken for but a moment before he found himself closer to her face, a kiss awaited but not given. **"Damned clock,"** he growled in distaste before he followed her wholeheartedly, speeding through the house to the carriage outside the mansion.

The trip was relatively short to the Opera house. Considering Delilah quite loved the music, and even the building, Gus had insisted on buying land not too far away from it. Because of that, most of the towns people often came to visit. Within the carriage, Augustus had scooted closer to Delilah, fingers curling at the sides of her dress, his eyes turned to look upon her and without a word, he leaned in to press a kiss against her lips. "How did I find you that night in Verona..? Such exquisite beauty on a girl your age, a woman of such fine integrity?" The love was written on his face, regardless of the temperament of the moment. Though… the ride was done before she could even begin arguing with her husband. After all, the golden wedding band that was curling around his finger still held meaning. **"I don't mind that you poured water on me. You've wanted to see this for quite some time."**

And then the doors had opened, giving her clearance to the opera house. As if she had a mind of her own, which she did, she was gone before Gus could even hold her back, lost in the circulating crowd of people that were moving around and around, looking throughout the house. He was in fact one of the last people to make their way into the building, to look upon the various golden inequities and the staircase that led higher and higher into the building, no doubt to floors where the opera could be seen more eventfully. He hadn't yet spotted Delilah, though he could sense her through their blood bond, something that had forged itself when they were wed, brought about by Giovanni arts of magi-cry. That's when he spotted it, Delilah's arm being held, another man holding her… It infuriated him, brought about an undecided amount of rage that escalated into full throttled jealousy and unadulterated blood lust.

With that, he was off, right toward the man. Many of the people hadn't even blinked an eye at Augustus' antics. He was quite known as an athlete and because of that, he only moved fast enough so that he was eventually behind the man and Delilah. **"Who is this, Delilah? Are you going to introduce us?"** The question might have hinted at his rage, his jealousy but only for a moment before he looked back to the man. **"Augustus Giovanni, founder of the Giovanni family. You may know us as being the richest citizens of this city."** And there it was, his ability to try and intimidate any further unnecessary reaction from the male subject. With his voice rising in tempo every few moments, it was more then just small talk. There was pride, confidence, even… a hint of malice in his tone. Though the man never got far with answering because at that moment, he looked back to Delilah, golden brown eyes rimming themselves with the blue halo of energy that was quite well known among the Giovanni.

He fed the man truth after truth of the Giovanni family, moving past the more important things so that he wasn't giving away any secrets. Finally when he was finished explaining that the Giovanni began as a merchant family, he made his debut by pulling a waiters shirt so that he was brought a drink which was poured down his throat just as fast. **"Now.. Tell me. Who are you and why are you touching my wife?"** The words might have come as a shock, though not many would have seen otherwise. Augustus and Delilah had come to France under the direct voiced invitation of the French toreador archon. She found Augustus rather amusing and Delilah quite the catch. She'd even flirted with Delilah when Gus and her spoke. Of course, no one else knew that but the Toreador and even they weren't talking about their master ordering such a thing.

He rounded the individual, moving to Delilah's side. For a moment, his eyes lock on the man still holding his wife's hand, a quickly aimed slap aimed for the flesh right on the top of his grasp. For the first time, Augustus' bracelet comes to sight, an odd looking band with a golden trinket on top. Obviously specially made. He nods to Delilah and pulls her close with his other hand.


	16. Chapter 16

When Delilah had apologized to Brutus, she had every intention of angering Augustus. She had always found amusement in spoiling his mood, of causing troubles with the man she loved. After all, their enjoyment only progressed when he was made mad. Calming him down proved to be a challenge for her, one she was happy to accept. She had only tensed once when he kissed the mother's lips. After all, she was easily made jealous, and extraordinarily insecure given previous experiences. Despite her knowledge of Giovanni customs, it still caused her eyes to narrow, to cause her skin to heat up. Only after they had left, did she relax.

After Augustus hooked their arms together, Lilah drew closer to her husband, resting her head against his arm, allowing that to comfort her for the moment. Her eyes shut, lashes fanning over her soft skin, breathing evenly and allowing him to know how content she was to just stay in the position they were in. Unlike normally, she listened to him when he told her to be calm with her wording, so for the rest of the night, she silenced herself. She didn't even comment on the screams. Instead…she just smiled.

**Paris, France 1876**

Despite the knowledge of Augustus' lack of sleep, Delilah had to wake him. Even she herself was tired, extremely so to the point her energy level was down further than the norm. She had known well in advance that she was waking him up; she had heard the groan, pressing softly against him. She could feel him being woken up, could feel his desire burning. She could feel all of it, and the feeling was returned.

Unfortunately, the vampiress was growing weary, so the water being poured all over him and drenching his body proved to be a necessity. With him jumping from the bed, she was quick to move to the window, stifling her quiet laughter that managed to bypass her lips regardless. With his next words, her laughter just doubled, soft giggles moving passed her enchanting soft lips. His anger just caused her to move over to him, grabbing his shirt in her hands and crushing her lips to his even with the anger radiating from him. Though, his next words sent her fluttering out of the room, allowing the servant to enter the room. Her quiet laughter followed her down the hallway.

With seating herself at the piano, she had sensed Augustus declining the staircase. His steps were too heavy, alerting her of his sleepiness. Thus they moved to the carriage where she felt his fingertips at her dress, moving only a bit closer to him, face flushing slightly. Delilah would shake her head, clearing her mind of the obscene thoughts that flooded her. Even with his kiss, which she quietly moaned into, she had to struggle to contain herself. After all, they were almost to the Opera house and they lacked the time needed to sate the tension that was slowly building. So with his next words, she stayed silent, staring quietly at their entangled hands. "I don't mind that you poured water on me. You've wanted to see this for quite some time." Yes, she had…but she'd say not a word, not until they stopped where she made her quick exit.

When Delilah's…partner…grabbed her, she had sensed Augustus' blood lust, his jealousy, anger, and wrath. She knew her lover, her husband, was angry in a way that he had not made known, almost ever. Actually, she was thankful for his anger, thankful that he was there in the room. Even at the man's word: "I've been looking for you…" Delilah had shivers being sent down her spine.

Though the man who grabbed her was rather charming and actually rather handsome, there was something about him that didn't seem right. So, when Augustus made haste and hurried behind them, there was a slight exhale of relief flooding her. Augustus' words were harsh, the way he spoke made everything he felt obvious, questions raising hell in her mind. "No, I'm not going to introduce you both. Because I don't know who he is." Delilah's voice was sharp, cutting. Almost as if she as well was angry. The way he introduced himself made her roll her eyes, slightly angering her. "Augustus, please…" Her words were soft, controlled, her eyes held a gaze full of adoration, want and love that overwhelmed her to the point she couldn't help but concentrate on him.. The man still held her arm, which only made her tenser.

The man holding onto Delilah wasn't intimidated. Not in the slightest. After all, the man was dressed impeccably professional. His suit was tailored to fit him, to never wrinkle. It was black and white, with a black tie, neatly pressed and shining with fresh material. His eyes regarded Augustus silently. They were a deep and demonic red. There was no facade, no masking who the man was. He was a vampire, just like them, and he wasn't afraid to make it known. The way he held himself, his posture, was dark and possessive. As if he owned Delilah. As if someone ever could… "Michael of Vermandois. Of the French royal family." That was the only reply to Augustus he'd give him. It was blunt, curt, degrading.

The name spoken seemed to make Delilah shift uneasily, her eyes meeting Gus' own golden brown. She listened to him speak of the Giovanni family, though knowing rather well Michael wouldn't care. She knew who he was now, who he was meant to be. There was a little sense of her own pride when her husband reacted the way he had, when he questioned Michael. It made her step closer to him; away from the man holding her whom released her the moment Augustus finished his question. "Now.. Tell me. Who are you and why are you touching my wife?"

The man speaking with them did seem shocked. Michael even went as far as to frown upon the both of them, eyes locking on Delilah, flickering to Augustus, then moving back to the woman. Finally they settled on her hand, the one with the wedding ring. The ring which she hadn't taken off since the beginning of their marriage. It was then that he took her hand back up, grabbing her arm rougher. "Don't tell me you forgot who I am, Delilah. Mr. Giovanni, Augustus, we were childhood sweethearts, you could say."

With the slap, Michael's hand was removed from on top of her arm, from grasping her as he had and Delilah rather happily moved closer to Augustus, allowing his hand to wind around her body and pull her against him. It took the woman a minute to realize who he was, who Michael was. However, she was rather unwilling to admit she had anything to do with the man. "Yes…I remember you. You're the reason my parents are dead." There was hostility, a burning hostility filling her, enough so that the rigidity of her body against Augustus' would let him know exactly how hostile she felt towards the man. "You killed them."


	17. Chapter 17

He couldn't believe his ears, believe that this man had the insolence to show his face after causing whatever pain he did Delilah. In a fit of rage, Augustus' fangs slid clear of the roof of his mouth, their hooked endings glinting in the light. Though ordinarily, this might have gotten him in trouble with the Masquerade, Augustus simply couldn't control himself. In one moment, he turned slightly, grabbing Delilah and with the other hand, he reached out to grab the man's shirt, any clothing that he happened to be wearing. Their imaged blurred free of the place, darkness overtaking their path until the candle within the room switched on, followed by the flickering of a light bulb… though unworthy of being called such at this time.

Delilah was let go near a table, while the man wasn't so lucky. He found himself pinned against the wall. Human or not, Augustus didn't care. He'd made sure that the trophy sword of this particular Opera house was shoved right through the man's back to his front, bypassing all major arteries and organs, of course, but all the same. He could still bleed to death if Augustus let him loose so that the blade cut through straight along his back and front.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you, how much I want to feed on your body, to take your eyeballs from your skull. You will tell me why you're here and why you've come looking for my Delilah. Understand?" The words came out a lot more harsh then he could let on. Blood dripped to the floor while he looked back for an instant to take in Delilah's appearance. By now, his eyes had been overtaken by black, the hint that he was near feral with both anger and perhaps even hunger. His wrath was abundant, extremely potent.

"I'm waiting." Because he didn't get an answer right away, or even because the answer did receive was a smart ass remark, Augustus lifted one of his hands, despite the stress it put on the one holding this guy up, and he jabbed a finger into the guy's eye. "Don't fuck with me!" Right now, he was the perfect semblance of a mafia's Papa, the leader of the Giovanni. He shifts uncomfortably for a moment before a devious grin comes to his lips. "You know who I am. You know what I do. Do you know what we do to those who fuck with the Giovanni? We tie their spirit to this world and with a smile, we make sure that we torture them past the point of death and living. We make sure they die and that they come back so we can do it again and again."

"Can you imagine dying over and over again, the constant pain of your intestines being pulled out, of your hands being eaten by wraiths while the ghoul servant who's over looking the torture drinks your blood and cuts at you with silver implements?" Within moments, he'd gotten even closer to the man. Of course, Delilah's words in the back ground made him pause. He stopped and turned to look her way, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his lips. He couldn't help but feel angry. This man had, at one time, killed her parents and he couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad that it had happened. With that in mind, he turned away from the man and moved right for Delilah. They'd appeared in one of the far off rooms, away from the prying eyes of the kine and near to the sounds of the Opera's main act.

When he reached Delilah, it was to touch down at her hands. "What would you have me do? You know him. I don't." Augustus announces, asking… He slides further next to her before glancing over his shoulder toward the man. Should he think of trying to get away, he'll find that it's next to impossible, what with the wraith now summoned from the depths of the Shadow lands to guard his body. To tether itself to his being. "Should we kill him here, massacre the entire building's contents? You decide and I'll grant this one wish by the love our relationship holds."

He awaited his answer thoroughly, despite the look in his eyes that made him want to go after this guy all the more… He couldn't help himself. Couldn't help the fact that he was a man inside, a vampire with a link to his humanity, despite the tethered, marred remains of his morality. Dark, golden brown eyes stare at the man, tinged with a dark, neon blue that seems to illuminate, to flash with each pulse of new anger. The black had since faded, despite his nearness to the beast that wouldn't have made him go on a murderous rage.

Before hand, before they'd gotten in here, he could remember the brash roughness he'd used to get them all here, the type of movement that he'd used in broad evening light. In front of mortals. They'd seen him… so, needed to be dealt with. "Delilah, up for a bite to eat?" He gave the slightest of smirks before shifting in place. "Of course, we could watch the skit before hand. Then I'll call in my guards. They'll help destroy the place. It'll go down in history as a tragedy." He folds his arms before a hand lifted to disperse the wraith, so that the man could slide free of the blade if he so ever wished.

Augustus had left him to his own vices on the blade which could only grant him the strength to hold himself up before he was gutted as well… Augustus could only smile and grin either way. Whether the man's guts splattered on the ground or not. There was a darkness about Augustus even now, a taint that seemed surprisingly tame within the confines of the vampire's form. He was truly already evil, only more honorable in the act then he possibly could have been. With a tilt to his head, the turned his back to the man.


	18. Chapter 18

People were gaping, watching the inexcusable scene that was before them with wide, astonished eyes. Even Delilah was appalled that the man would speak in such a manner. However, the majority of them were shocked due to the intolerable behavior in which the strange man regarded Augustus Giovanni. In truth, none before had jostled Delilah in such a manner nor has anyone ever dared to speak to Augustus with such a tone. Such rude behavior often resulted in either death or various experiences that may in fact cause for one to prefer it. Unfortunately, those that paid attention to the trio were met with a vicious snarl from Delilah.

Those that were nearby, scattered in both fear and adoration of the vampiress. Very warningly, quietly, her hand touched Augustus' arm. "You can't do that here." was her only spoken words. Her voice was restrained, hand shaking only slightly to the point that had it not been resting on his arm, it would have gone unnoticed. Her words had been spoken in response to his emerging fangs. It was then that he had grabbed her, stiffening at the sudden movement. The man had growled cuttingly as they both disappeared.

When having the trophy shoved through his body, there was a sickening guttural sound, a sloshing of blood pooling out against the metallic object. The pinned man heaved, his muscular chest rising and falling. Unfortunately, the man didn't seem to understand who, or what, the Giovanni were. So with one fluid movement, the man's hands shot forth as a way to fight back against Augustus. The words hissed at the man seemed unable to faze him. However, what he replied with could be described as sickening and revolting. "You may want to kill me, but you'd never succeed in doing so." His voice had become rather monotone, independent and arrogant. "She'll die, like the rest of them. Understood?" the voice that spoke was so mocking, sarcastically so. The man was undeniably cocky.

Augustus had turned to look at Delilah whom only stood there statuesque, watching the two men closely. If she was shocked, it didn't show on her entrancing face. Her eyes masked everything she was feeling. Though…for that brief moment, emerald eyes dashed to meet pure black ones. Momentously, Delilah jumped at the sudden out burst from Augustus as well as the synched stream of profanity. The profanity only lasted for mere moments before low chuckling was heard. "The Giovanni, my dear, are insolent troublesome pricks. They are pests, foolish, and an insult to the vampiric species. They make a mockery of the royal name. You, are nothing but the annoying…delirious mascot upheld by the belief that you are of actual importance. It'd seem you were sadly mistaken." Again the bitter laughter was heard though there was also the sharp intake of breath coming from the lone female in the room. Such working was improper, rude, insulting…especially in the presence of a lady.

It was then that she spoke up, grabbing the attention of both her husband and the eyeless vampire. Her voice was slightly caught in the back of her throat, trying to stare at Augustus evenly write he appeared before her. With his hands capturing hers, she moved just a step closer to him. However, her flare was fixated on the man behind them who only watched them with disinterest. Pain tough…pain was clear in his expression. Lilah snarled briefly at the man until Augustus spoke and then she pulled herself away from him, walking over to the man while the ground softly click-clacked from her heels. Of course, with her hands entangled with Augustus' they'd both be led back over..

"Release him." Delilah ignored his suggestions entirely. She only spoke those two words, turning back around so that she was chest to chest against Augustus. "Release him. Allow him the humility. To suffer the intolerable existence that he will always live. Let him continue along his path of eternal damnation." The words were quietly murmured. She knew her request would catch the Giovanni leader off guard. After all, she was ordering him to go against his natural instincts. Wait…she ordered him? That was no trivial request, it was a damnable order. By the way she held herself, with such solidity, propriety, and order. That was made clear.

Delilah knew how close Augustus was to losing it. She could feel the infuriation rolling over his sculpted body. Her hand tightened around his, as if to command the man to calm. This was rather unlike Delilah. She normally didn't behave like this. She normally allowed Augustus to be in command, to control the situation. His next words caused her to grown, grown at her husband that is. "Kill them all as you see fit, but I have something else in mind." Delilah truly was disgusted currently. She had no desire to feed, to enjoy the tantalizing blood of humans. To his, this situation was incredibly incredulous.

Unfortunately, the man did slide free and he moved rather closely to the couple. "Mrs. Giovanni," The name was sneered, aimed to verbally provoke her. "I assure you I have no ill intentions. Your parents weren't meant to die. You were." There was a jolt of disgust as the man's blood splattered on the floor. Del had been caught so off guard at his words that by the time she could react properly, he was gone…Screams sounded outside of the room, screams of horror and agony. Blood began to pour beneath the door, puddling there.

Lilah turned to face Augustus, clear anger in her eyes. There was also a fear…an immobilizing fear that held her in her place. Though…that fear would go unnoticed unless he was really concentrating on her. Then with some whispered words, her hand slipped back into his.

_"We need to go…"_


	19. Chapter 19

Augustus had grinned regardless of the figure's words. The man was an imbecile, one unworthy of even looking at his dearest Delilah. Without further cause for conversation, he made way to the figure once again, even if it meant backing from Delilah and daringly shoved a finger within the man's wounds, dark blood spilling around the digit. His fangs had clearly shown by now, stained with years of blood lust and blood thirst, the greed that had over taken him on more then one occasion. With a slight twitch of his eye, the way his voice seemed to order August around, the figure had done something that clearly pissed the Giovanni leader off beyond words.

He couldn't help but snarl in misdirected confusion as well as anger. The sudden outburst of the figure, calling the Giovanni what they were, only brought the man more pain within seconds, within moments before he shoved the finger farther within the wound, using the come hither motion to dig into his flesh with the sharpness of his claw. "Do not think you can order me around. I could just as easily make you one of my slaves. Killing you would be too easy, less enjoyable."

"Delilah, I would have words with you about this later. No matter how much you may not want to tell me, this man… this sorry excuse for a being will be tortured one day soon by me." When she takes her sharp intake of breath, Augustus manages a slight frown upon his lips, further proof of the control he had over himself. He turns from the man to return back to his wife just before her voice catches his attention. He watches as she moves to the figure for the first time, wary of what the man might do if he was allowed such close proximity with Gus' bride.

He'd moved across the floor toward her to pay heed of whatever she might have had to say, the snarl rising at the back of her throat and then followed when she moved. He couldn't help but do such. After all, it was base instinct. He was so close to breaking, so close to ending things around them that he needed her touch or else he'd lose it…

"Release him.." The words caught against his senses, clouding whatever thought he might have been having just moments before. Her voice was the only thing in his mind then, a sharp twist of reality that only worked to convince him otherwise. He wanted so much to end this man's future, to torture him for all of eternity. Though in the barest, briefest of moments, she'd done something that he couldn't have asked of her.

She'd pardoned him, yet also managed to obtain her respect with the single move of tolerance. As the man slipped free of his prison on the trophy trove, Augustus stepped toward him, as if planning to place him right back upon it. However, he didn't. Delilah had stopped him with her words, catching his attention almost immediately. He reached down, grabbed her hand, and pulled her close. "We'll leave now. Make it to the mansion before dawn. I believe you and I need to have words soon."

With that, came the end of the night. Augustus had pulled her close and with the pain and suffering of the house within, blurred from sight and out of mind of the opera house. The show would not go on for the night had grown despairing, overly intolerant. Bare thoughts plagued his mind as he led them toward the carriage that waited in the yard. The coach driver had remained seated. He was a ghoul, made by Delilah alone. Though Augustus had requested the ravaging of the opera house, he didn't and couldn't go through with it. After all, there was less then fifty people inside, the perfect snack for a group of vampires yet knowing that their apprehend-er was a vampire he was sure that the man would leave nothing to hope, nothing to find… then he'd burn down the place before it could even give the show of the decade.

Eyes found Augustus' as he opened the cart door, then once again as he looked out the window of the carriage to tell the ghoul to take them home. He was sure that the ride home would be less then livable, what with the fear that would have come with Delilah's gaze when they were inside the Opera house. He'd seen it in her eyes and could tell that it transcended what was normal. He needed only one thing, to make her happy and though he was less forgiving of her authoritative tone within the house, he'd only done so because he could hear the quavering within her voice. He'd known her for quite some time. Only once had he heard her voice go beneath that ridiculing, comprehending tone and today he'd heard it again.

The moment the carriage was on the move again, he made movements to slide closer to her. The night still wore on, despite what had happened and he needed to be close to her for fear that he strike out at the nearest homestead. His lips moved to press against the side of her face and without further decree, he whistled loudly and their cart turned. He'd just gotten an idea, one that could perhaps cheer her up. He was sure of it. He'd take her somewhere far better then this place in France, he'd take her somewhere she'd never been.

He had.. a few clansmen that he needed her to meet to help to decide whether or not they could help with the clan's financial situations. "Darling, I know you better then you could realize. Tell me about this man while we're riding. We could use conversation." His voice still held more then enough desire and respect to her then he could possibly manage if it weren't true. It had to of in order for him to even ask this.

The ride was somewhat bumpy. They've passed through a cemetery not too far from where their home was which gave him slight goosebumps and as they inched over his arms, over the back of his neck, he made sure that his fingers glided through the thin strands of his unruly, tedious brown hair before he attempted to lean over and press a kiss to Delilah's lips. "Are you feeling better, dearest?"


	20. Chapter 20

The air within the confined area of the candlelit room felt tight…excessively tight, a chokingly tight that seemed to cut off any and all words that dared to form. There was a moment where Delilah felt restrained and locked up, hidden behind the bars of sanity. She was, without a doubt, imprisoned within the confined and vacant thoughts which seemed to overwhelm her very being. What was transpiring before her very eyes was something she had hoped…she had prayed…to never have to witness.

While Augustus moved to Michael, Delilah had stepped urgently forwards, as if to stop him. But the movement was merely to stay near her husband, a sudden panic rising in her chest. Instead, she watched Augustus shove his fingers within the man's wounds. And she listened as he grunted from the intolerable pain, she could see it searing in his eyes. Yes…the Giovanni leader was pissed off, and this was such the first time she had seen his anger this pent up.

There then came the low, dark, and guttural sound emerging and forming within the back of Augustus' through while he spoke. "You can dream about enslaving me, but I assure you…Giovanni, that you'd be the one being ordered about. I would have my men rip your back skin open and inflict decades o—-" the man had meant to continue until Delilah had calmly stated the word: 'enough'. Then he was watching the woman with such intensity, smugness. Her eyes held his, refusing to have him even slightly intimidate her. Face to face that is, inside she was choking with a sensation stronger than fear. A sensation which threatened to corrupt her from the inside out.

Delilah ignored Augustus' words. Not purposefully, but because she couldn't bring herself to look at him, nonetheless acknowledge him. The man named Michael stared at the duo impatiently. A bitter smile graced his lips when Delilah both spoke and walked towards him. "He's right, you know. He'd kill you if I allowed him to do so." Delilah had the softest voice at the moment. One full of both calm and serenity. This was her own little demonstration of self-control. However, it was clear as day to Augustus, that she was seething with a putrid disgust.

An anger so vile and contorted that her black blood was curdling beneath the slick and smooth skin which covered her porcelain frame. She as well could feel the frailty of the situation. She could feel how close Augustus was to breaking; the unbearable effort he was putting into keeping his anger contained. Likewise, Lilah brought her hand to Augustus' arm, rubbing it soothingly. Allowing the bare minimum of physical contact.

Abruptly, Michael's eye zoned in on the hand touching Augustus. His lips curled into a vicious snarl, a predatory snarl. It was as if they'd just caused a jolt of jealously spiraling and igniting the man's internal body. Causing a rise so to speak. It was at that very moment that her hand dropped lifelessly from her husband's arm, whispering the 'release him' phrase. Delilah was not a woman of compassion. She was not a woman of sympathy. But she was, however, a woman of sensibility if nothing else. Not only this but…she had, at one point, been a duchess. Matters such as these were considered trivial compared to what could later happen.

The second Augustus stepped forward, Delilah whirled of him, her hand placed flat against his chest, to halt him. "We will talk when we are alone. And ONLY when we are alone." That voice shook only slightly, momentously. But she was ordering him about, again. And this was something she would never had done had she not been so scared. So…silent. It was to the point she willingly moved to the Giovanni leader when he pulled her close, resting the palm of her pale shaking hands to his sculpted chest.

While they rushed to the carriage, Delilah only had a brief moment to nod to the ghoul driver. But she never made eye contact. She could already smell the smoke arising, already smell the people burning alive, wood chips crumbling to dust…the blood oozing from the ravaged bodies. Delilah entered the carriage the moment the doors had opened. She was being abnormally rude, abnormally frightened. Her movement was quick, but once seated, there was a deep sigh of relief. Even as the carriage moved down the bumpy road, and even as Augustus moved close to her, she seemed more relieved. But the panic and unrenounced fear still occupied the sanctity of her mind.

Delilah turned her head, only slightly, in order to accept the tender kiss from her lover. So much was going through her mind, it was causing the walls to slightly spin. The whistle however, that loud and shrill whistle, jostled her from her reverie. Lilah jumped slightly in response, eyes now fully focused on Gus. When he parted his lips to speak, she slipped silently into his lap, regardless of the impropriety of the situation as well as the fact they were currently seating within the narrow carriage. The fluidity was so sudden, so unexpected. With her cheek to his chest, shoulder to his own, Delilah softly began to tell him all he wished to know…and more.

"Michael's family was joined to mine. We didn't truly become a royal French family till a few hundred years ago… But, our families were always close. And I was his betrothed." Delilah's words suddenly cut off, only sparing her husband the briefest of looks. "Of course, this was both against my family's nature as well as his… And the night we were to be married, he slaughtered both my mother and my father. It was a ruthless thirst for blood that drew him on. A blood lust that caused our downfall. Still, my Uncle wanted us to marry." Her voice trailed off more than it had before, quivering slightly. She was scared, eerily so. "So I killed them all…the throne was either to go to Athena or myself. But I left, I went to Tuscany. And he followed." Delilah had clearly spared Augustus the details, making the story short and blunt. She herself had blocked out any recollection of that night. After all, they had been murdered while she was still quite young.

After sharing with him as much as she willingly could, Delilah's hand took his, fiddling with it. The woman as so silent, so awfully quiet. The read and terror snaked through the carriage like the blackest thief in the night. At that moment he lifted his hand and allowed it to shallowly push past the frontal boundaries of his hair…past the thick Amazonian jungle and into the warm strands of his chocolate brown hair. Delilah simply rested against his body, refusing to move. She even remained statuesque at his kiss, seemingly ignoring his question. It wasn't until they jolted to a stop that she moved, only to be closer to him…

"Where are we?" She murmured, just as the doors slammed open…


	21. Chapter 21

It was his turn to remain statuesque, even as the carriage's door was jarred open, leaving a deathly breeze to slide through the air and along their flesh. The first sights outside the carriage was the open cemetery. They'd stopped for some odd reason. Perhaps on Gus' order.

For a moment, all was calm, even the unneeded breaths that Augustus took even when in private company of his wife. A wheezing breath slid past his poised lips at the opening of Delilah's innermost secret. She'd given him something he hadn't asked for.

A token of her trust. He pulled closer to her lips, placing a single peck there before his granite hard arms curled around her even more, escorting her into the cold, even freezing confines of his chest, his lips pressing at her hairline. "I'm glad you deemed it fit to explain this to me, Delilah. I still want to kill him regardless, but perhaps I'll just leave that to you." He could see, hear… feel how badly this had affected her all these years, even now after she'd found a hint of happiness within August's life. In their life.

His arms eventually did let go of her body, though his hand remained on hers, fingers rounding about the small, dainty digits of her right as if the world required him to offer her some assistance. With that, he moved to stand, carefully pulling her to her feet before he even gets to his own so that she didn't fall when he moved. Outside the air seemed to hold a sense of trivial fear, something lurking in the shadows, but it might have always held this. It was uncertain whether or not it did. For the longest time, Augustus simply made use of looking out of the doorway, to see if anyone had followed them or even to see if there were any figures who stood around with their loved ones for a late night vigil.

After even the shortest moment, he found no one and because of this he took the first step free of the carriage and in doing so, a sense of foreboding judgement seemed to hang in the air. He could sense that something of importance, something that would either toss him into the vile, wretchedness of the underworld, or something that would change the way he lived.

It would have been cruel for him not to pull Delilah with him to the ground and with this very thought on his mind, he pulled her free and into his arms, silently looking about. In the near distance, a poised statue of an angel stood ready with its sword pointed toward a grave, a place where a figure of importance had died. It was the angel Michael, such a strong reference to the man who had been back at the Opera house. However, the angel wasn't what was important. What was was the very sight of blood red dripping along its front. Right from each corner of its eyes.

Augustus froze in spot for a moment in brief thought. There was a wraith near by, something that was stronger then even him. He twisted in place for a breathing, fleeting second before he let go of Delilah's hand. "We're looking for a grave, _bambino_, with the name Xavier Jovian. Could you look over there while I look this way?" He pointed in the farthest direction he could while still keeping a focus on the area around him, his hands moving to slide into the pockets at the side of his expensive looking trench-coated suit afterwards.

His head nodded toward where he was going to "look," a small area where there seemed to be more grave stones, a large walk-in grave marker that seemed to be thousands of years old. "Delilah, I love you." He spoke before watching her go about her way, turning silently to walk toward the crypt. When he reached it, he looked over his shoulder toward Delilah and where she was heading. He was sure that there wasn't another wraith the way she was heading, nor were there any zombies that could effect her any other way.

For the longest time, he went about trying to scrape the Ivy that had grown over the crypt's door away and by the time he had, his fingers were bloodied from scraping against the hard stone door of this tiny building within the cemetery.

There was something about it that seemed overly foreboding, that clogged the air with a sticky scent that reminded him way too much of his past life. It seemed to be old like he'd thought originally, with hard cement stone blocks that left no space for fingers to get through.

It seemed to have been carved completely from the side of a mountain, aside from the iron gates that were able to be swung open so that he could get to the door itself. It only took a small push from his bodily strength to force it open. It was clear then that it hadn't been opened in all that time. The cement casing that was placed to keep vampires out had remained in contact even after all these years. For a moment, he seemed confused. Who had taken the time to make sure that one of their kind couldn't get in here?

A benevolent force carried itself through the inside of such a building, forcing him to look this way and that as he searched for the host of the wraith. The grave marker that should have told him who the creature was in the living state. Without a word, he crept toward the sarcophagus, the coffin and looked over the markings that covered its surface, Roman markings… Latin.. It spoke of a curse, more directly in these terms: 'Quisnam sic umquam patefacio is crypt vadum sino pro infinitio ut qui diligo him vel suus intereo per phasmatis of umbra regnum. May they vigilo ut suum wives es iuguolo raped quod cruciatus per manes , per phasmatis they iuguolo in vita.'

After reading over its words for the longest time, Augustus took note of the coffins arrangement and as to not truly interfere with this curse, even though he'd already entered the crypt, he slit his wrist with a near by piece of stone, careful to allow the blood free reign over the floor beneath his body. It was then that he looked down. His blood had puddled up at first, only to settled at the base of the coffin, to leak down through a crease in the floor. It was like some sort of scene from a nightmare as the coffin began to shake, then its stone foundation split right down the middle hot dog style…. allowing the stone to fall through a hidden staircase that led below.

He seemed fairly shocked at this and moved almost immediately toward said obstacle, kicking away his shoes so that he could move more comfortably through the depths of where he was about to go. About this time, he looked beneath the flooring to see dozens of cracks. It's a wonder he hadn't fallen through! However, it wasn't time to celebrate just yet. He made his way down the first steps, careful to hold onto something where he didn't make an ass of himself before Delilah came through this way. He could hear her across the cemetery, tell that she was getting close to the grave with the particular name he'd wanted them to find.

He sighed gravely upon that thought before he finally made his way to the bottom. If he felt that aura, that foreboding on normal ground, he definitely felt it now. For this was a spectacular example of why he shouldn't have come down here. Right in the middle of the room stood a magnificent coffin which seemed to be erected from both diamond and obsidian stone. Around it, wraiths seemed to swarm from the shadow lands to surround it, a bluish aura shining like a halo about their bodies. All of them were immensely old and all of them seemed keen on protecting whatever was within this coffin. He'd interrupted the real crypt which he now found himself within…

He shifted uncontrollably in place, his eyes set on the stoned coffin and the spirits that surrounded it. He could try and break them for he was known to be the strongest at doing such a thing but he realized that it'd probably be futile. These things looked like they'd been here for millenia, guarding the bodies of the cemetery, hoarding all the spiritual energy that the dead had to offer. That mist, the fog that you see at night within a cemetery isn't just condensed water that has gotten into a coffin. It's created by these beasts. These… monstrosities. After a moment of observing, Augustus came to a conclusion.

With all these wraiths under his command, he could rise to a new level of power, a new and proper generation. If he could only drain the essence within each specter. It was then that moved forward, the sound of his chants rising in the air about him. His eyes took on the same bluish haze that the wraiths seemed to contain and for a moment, everything seemed to be working. He was beginning to siphon all that held energy off of the wraiths, taking their form from them so to speak and the beginning stages of the curse began.

At first, he didn't know what it was. It was just a breeze that gathered in the corner, but then he knew something was wrong. There was a familiar presence within the room with him. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. It was old, just like him, but far more powerful in years and strength. The ground around him began to shake and convulse, a direct influence on the earth throughout the cemetery, even to where Delilah had gone. From her view point, it looked like a simple earth quake, though a split raked through the cemetery's grounds, right into the crypt where Augustus had gone.

It split the foundations of the building, hurtling stone and dust down upon Augustus and should Delilah even blink, she'd have found herself looking at a tumbled mausoleum and the very place Augustus was now trapped. Augustus looked over his shoulder within the dusty, fog filled room and toward the corner where he'd felt the familiarity of something he couldn't have seen then. What met his sight was unbelievable, causing him to fall back and hit his head against the stone of the coffin, the color draining from his flesh to leave him a chalky white. "W-wwh-what are you doing here?!" he wretched, words finally spilling from his lips.

What had scared him so badly? He'd probably never explain to likes of anyone, though in reality, it was the scariest possible thing for him to have met. What stood before him was a human shaped wraith, not just any type of wraith, but a Cappadocian wraith. Japeth. He still looked immensely young for someone who'd died and gone to the other world, though Augustus didn't have time to study his features all that well.

His flesh was a neon blue with glowed within the lighting around the two, stretched and pulled like hard laced line over his bones. He was thin but then again, he'd had no blood for quite a long time. He was supposed to be thin… With a hand outstretched toward Augustus, Japeth moved toward him with a single, otherworldly smile upon his paled lips, the threat of a curse hanging upon Augustus. With his marred features, he simply stopped right before the man.

"Augustus, Augustus… You disgust me. I'm here to make a deal, to kill you. To kill the Jovian." His words cut through the air like liquid fire, spilling into Augustus' senses. An aura seemed to project from this wraiths form that Augustus couldn't quite understand. He had to do something before Delilah came into the crypt. He couldn't leave her defenseless. She knew little about necromancy.. With that thought in mind, he lifted a hand, the one with his split wrist and held it toward Japeth. "If you want blood, I have it. Just leave the Giovanni alone. They're not meant to die like your clan did. Not by the hands of wraith like you.

Augustus knew then what he had to do, what he needed to do to protect Delilah.. even if he knew that it'd cause her to hate him the next time she saw him…


	22. Chapter 22

Silence…all there was, was a sickening putrid silence that enveloped the frigid air… When a deathly breeze brushed and carried it's way past the open carriage doors, sweeping along the floor, through the darkness of the night…an abrupt shiver coursed along Delilah's spine. It moved along her arms, down her body, and across her exposed flesh. Still, her lips pressed tightly against Augustus', melding her form against his in a very inappropriate manner. A soft chilled moan shifted through her lips, nipping at his lower.

The wind tickled her skin, goosebumps forming over her smooth ghostly white arms. It was enough for her to have to break the kiss, her hands still entangling in his shirt. On impulse, Delilah leaned with her back pressed gingerly against Augustus. The sight of the cemetery gave reason for the inquisitive woman to stare a gaze which bore directly into Augustus' dark, mesmerizing eyes. "If this is your idea of taking me mind off of my family and Michael, your opinion is inconceivably terrible.." Raiding graves and digging bodies up didn't seem to quite strike her fancy, but his reasoning surely would provide more insight for this outing.

The voice that spoke was shaking, quivering just slightly yet somehow noticeably. With her soft and tender jaw clenching tightly, her breath came out in tiny shaky wisps. Just like Gus, these breaths were unnecessary, but with the tremors racing through her body, she found herself breathing anyways. At her husband's gust of air shooting out against her neck, she shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps she shouldn't have told him those secrets. Perhaps she should've kept them buried within the safety and proximity of her mind, where they would be locked away for all eternity.

"I'd let you…but that doesn't tell me why we're here." Lilah was speaking without meaning to, without even thinking about it. She shook against his chest, closing her eyes at the kiss he graced her with. She savored every moment they had together, every touch he gave her. Velvety hands rested on his icy granite skin, lips parting against his own. Her forehead creased, assessing his mood when he pulled away.

A part of her was scared, scared by his hostility. The other part of her fell subject to the loving and nurturing nature that he only showed to her. Unfortunately, despite her calm yet cold behavior, her voice betrayed her as was usual. Due to the lips at her hair and his breath against her, her scent would drift to him, cloud his mind and memories. The warm scent of vanilla and lavender wafted in the carriage, only intensified by the frigid air. And the innocence before him…the innocence of Delilah, her fragility, was almost too much to bare…

The fact Augustus' arms released her thin body, Del let a scowl slightly drift over her light, yet bruised, lips. Her fingers intertwined with his letting the last of her warmth leave her body and seep into his. The second he made to move, the vampiress swiftly stood to her feet, making it unnecessary for him to pull her up with him. The fear looming in the air was cause for Del to switch positions, to shift nervously. This fear was different than her own, it was far stronger and much more powerful.

Delilah herself stepped from the confines and safety of the carriage while Augustus stood there. The woman was growing antsy, impatient. After all, there were still things she had to tell him, discuss with him. Things he wouldn't likely want to hear. "Augustus, what's wrong?" She asked silently as he pulled her into his arms. Normally, he didn't act so strange, but this…this was too much. Her hand reached up to stroke at the stubble on his chin, to rest her palm softly against his cheek, to let her lips skim over the surface of his collarbone. She had always felt so breakable in his grasp. So what had he to be afraid of if he was reason for this woman to hear? It was then, and only then, that her eyes fell on the statue of Michael. This alone gave cause for her to fall utterly silent. Not a work would be uttered from her succulent lips tonight. The blood dripping from the figure's front gave her an even greater purpose for silence.

The eyes, she saw, were the reason of such blood. The eyes in which she peered straight into. They bled, profusely, making her instantly draw back. She even stepped back, against her husband. However, her eyes narrowed with anger and she refused to let - but a statue - scare her off. Lilah felt Augustus freeze against her already tense body, and she sensed the wraith not far off…the power. Though, this she didn't allow to show at all.

Those words Augustus spoke to her, were so silent. They instantly struck a nerve within her mind. He was hiding something, something he refused to tell her. He wanted her to be distracted, so she wouldn't notice something. But…how, or more like why, would he hide things of such insignificance from her? Surely he wouldn't left her at home in such was the case. Delilah didn't even say anything, she didn't protest. Instead she simply nodded her head, obliged him, and thus turned away.

To better suit her purposes, she tugged the skirt of her dress off, revealing skin tight pants beneath. With a silent sigh, she scooped the royal dress up and off of the dirt ground, tossing it carelessly and recklessly into the carriage. Her black heels stayed in place, never once sinking into the ground. It may have come as a surprise to Augustus that beneath that skirt, attached to those black pants, were an assortment of guns, knives, daggers alike. She didn't seem to be one that ever traveled lightly.

With the direction pointed out, the woman began moving the way she was directed and allowed her fingertips to trail over the gravestones. Augustus' "I love you." was met with a blanket of silence. The only thing that showed was a strand of hair escaping it's clasp. To her, he was saying goodbye, which was not something she was prepared for. And though she felt her lover staring at her, she didn't bother looking back at him. His body language had told her everything. He didn't want her involved. Those thin pale fingers numbly toyed with the necklace her had given her which hung around her delicate neck, giving her the incentive to follow his orders despite her cloaked fears.

The scent of blood reached her figure. Lilah peered over her shoulder at Augustus, seeing his bloodied hands. 'The hell?' She though, despite the overwhelming curiosity she felt, Del began to falsely look about for a grave. The grave of…hell, she'd already forgotten the man's name. Boredly, her hands trailed over crypts, tomb stones, plaques. One name stood out to her though. Peering around cautiously, she made sure that the only figure nearby was the carriage driver.

With the gentlest of touches, the cobwebs were pushed aside, the link between them and the stones suddenly broken. Surely enough, a presence loomed over her, a shadow casting over her kneeling form. "Really Michael, is stalking me becoming your new obsession? Or are you just trying to frighten me away from this planet?" Delilah's voice was tired, worn out, aged. Two thousand years of this was taking it's toll on her. But, she didn't attack him nor did he seem to have any intention of bringing harm to her. Probably because of his fear of the possibility of Augustus coming for him. The man just stood there with a coy smile on his face, cupping Delilah's cheek almost lovingly. If it wasn't for the vile grasp he had on her.

"Your boy's in trouble. He has cursed himself and he will die if you don't leave. You're causing him more problems than you are any good. Have you not noticed? His clan is dying, and it is you to blame. You are corrupting him, killing him. Or better yet, maybe you should chase after him. Tell him what you've been -dying- to tell him. What he'll eventually find out. If you don't tell him soon, he'll find out through others. You can't hide this forever. You quite literally hide it, so tell him before…"

Here is when the ground cracked, split, and the mausoleum caved in. "Whoops…too late." Then with a cheeky grin, he pressed his lips to Delilah's, ghosting out of sight. Had she had any thoughts to stay in her place, they were immediately withdrawn. Self consciously, step after step brought her closer to the sunken crypt. Any noise that could've possibly been caused was drowned out. Silence was in the air…her steps bringing her closer to where the entrance had once been.

Then, she began removing rubble. The blasted cave-in and kiss had left her with little to say, little to think about. Her movements were an utter blur, the words Michael had spoken penetrated her to even the coldest part of her core. There was no happiness, though her eyes and face were void of any emotion at all. She had no need to hum, to speak as she worked. Eventually, she found the entrance and stepped down into it. The moment she did, a darkness overwhelmed her and swallowed her figure. Only then did she hear the voices.

With her pale hand clamped over her mouth, she began to listen in. Listening to the conversations, the voices. One sent shivers down her spine, the other was allowed to soothe her. A rhythmic voice that seemed to calm her even at a distance. One that was unbearably angelic, that called for her, made her yearn to succumb to her unearthly desires to be near the voice speaking. But nothing, nothing and no one came.


	23. Chapter 23

The sounds of laughter, of terrifying laughter swept out at Delilah the moment she began listening in on them at the stairs. Augustus couldn't believe what he was hearing, what he listening to. For a moment, the threat of Japeth's words seemed to cover his body, his spirit before he slipped to a stand, carefully removing his suit's black and white jacket.

In this manner, his chest was left bare so that Japeth could see into his body. Wraiths couldn't see past the surface, couldn't see underneath clothes so they needed a warm image so that they'd know what they were looking for.

The wraith's words hung upon the air and as if sensing Delilah's presence, it's eyes cut toward the stones that had blocked Delilah's entrance into the small cave. Augustus looked there himself and without second thought, his words reached a new height, lashing out toward Delilah. "Don't come down here, Delilah! I'll handle it!" The last sentence was more of a hopeful whisper, one that wouldn't even reach her.

The wraith's voice was indeed soothing, comfortable and felt like someone calling you closer the moment you heard it. Within an instant, Augustus had found himself moving toward the wraith. "Don't touch her, Japeth. I'll give you whatever you want, as long as you don't touch her." For a moment, the wraith seemed stalled, as if he couldn't quite understand why Augustus was begging him not to go after the vampiress just up the stairs. However, finally a look of solitude came upon his face and he gave a nod.

With that, he mouthed the words, 'I'll meet you here in two days time.' He faded from view, as did the halo of blue that had surrounded the sarcophagus. Augustus slid free of the floor, literally gliding to the entrance of the stairs that led up. With his dirtied appearance, Augustus seemed cold, desolate, distant… For the longest moment, he stared at Delilah in a broad hint of bemusement at what had just taken place. He'd made a deal with the devil so to speak and now he'd have to live up to it.

He'd been sure that Delilah couldn't hear his last words with Japeth, that shouldn't have heard what the wraith had spoken and carefully reached out to grab for her hand.

"Could we go home?" The question might have come at the wrong time, considering she was waiting to tell him something, but he needed some time with her. In two day's time, he'd be doing whatever Japeth wanted, whatever he desired and he knew not to mess with a wraith, no matter what generation it was. They had more power on this terrain and where the veil was slightly thinner, at cemeteries, they had control over things that August could never imagine.

For the longest moment, he holds her hand close to him, waiting for an answer before he simply pulls her close, his lips touching at the softness of her own. Just barely a hint of a breath ghosting over her soft, lustrous flesh.

Whoever said that waking up beside your beloved the day before you were set to die was… Wrong. Augustus had never done something so hard, never done something that could potentially wreck their relationship. He knew he had to betray Delilah either way tonight, that she'd be lost under his grasp no matter he did. Either he stayed with her and Japeth came after her with a legion of the Cappadocian, or Gus went to meet him and lost what he'd been working for.

Even as a man of power, he found it hard to believe that Delilah would soon be lost within the fabric of the world once again, that he'd be allowing her to potentially be going back to the hands of that man Michael.

Even in sleep, Delilah's back arched against his body, pressing tighter against his muscled abs. Tonight he seemed ready for battle, toned, polished flesh tanned and filled with blood that made him glow with an otherworldly power. He shifted in bed and slowly pushed against her shoulders, attempting to startle her awake. "Delilah, open your eyes. I want to see them and kiss your lips." He'd used these words so many times now that it seemed to shock him each new time. Almost within moments, he found himself pulling her closer.

She'd grown easier to wake in the past few centuries, perhaps due to the fact that he'd done it so often that she'd grown a second sense. No matter how many times he attempted to get past her with certain things, she had a knack of making him tell her or other wise she'd be angry. However, last night and the night before had gone over easy. She hadn't asked him what he'd been doing inside the crypt, or even why he'd been talking to someone. Or who it was. It seemed she had that odd foreboding that kept her from asking. Maybe a sense that Augustus would tell her in time.

He rolled over just slightly to wrap his arms around her naked form. Last night he'd given her his all, which lately seemed to be quite the angered encounter. He shifted just slightly and even then the sheets that were curled around them seemed to have winded around her body with her sleep, something that rarely happened.

He glanced toward her eyes, half expecting to see tears of blood. Whether he did or not, his thumb wiped just beneath her eyes, the sides of his arm brushing over hers to carefully navigate about the terrain that was their bed. In this very manner, he drew her up against him so that she was facing him.

"What are you doing tomorrow, Delilah? I know you have some important things that need to be done. Could we reschedule? I want to stay in our bed, curled up together." No matter what her answer was, he found that he'd reject it. He'd get her to stay home. You see, he had a plan on how he was going to do this. Had he have had three days, he would have done it on the third night, but he had two and this was the night that he was supposed to meet Japeth.

She didn't know that yet, or perhaps she did and he knew that he only had so long to get to the cemetery. Blood sweat slowly ran along his brow, annoyingly slipping in tiny droplets against the side of her face as he bent down to press a soft kiss against her lips.

"Either way, I want you here with me."


	24. Chapter 24

Had Delilah ever been scared, it was now. In times like these, where she heard voices like these, she grew sick. Sick to her stomach by the sadistic and malicious intent in the laughter. A hand was placed against the wall, were the walls shaking? Why…why were they shaking? And then realization seemed to set in. It wasn't the walls that were shaking, it was herself. The moment Delilah heard her husband stand, she slipped to the ground, her back against the stony wall. She couldn't believe her ears.

Then, she heard his voice. She almost felt like moving, but she was frozen to the bone. She couldn't have moved even if she truly desired to. Her eyes stared down at the ground, her fingers fumbling with the necklace hanging around her neck. "Delilah!" Her attention snapped for a moment. "Don't come down here, Delilah!" Why wouldn't she come down there? Was this what he was hiding from her? She felt a painful stab in her chest, like being shoved with a blade dipped in holy water. It was all she could do to not get up and walk out of the crypt, to the carriage, and demand to be taken back to Tuscany.

She heard the wraith's voice, but Delilah didn't feel drawn to him. She wasn't even inclined to move in his direction. The only voice she clung to was Augustus', and even that one left a vile intent in her mind. "Don't touch her, Japeth. I'll give you whatever you want, as long as you don't touch her." Those words reached her, and she could hear the begging in his voice. Something was seriously wrong, she felt something…like something bad was about to occur. But she didn't allow it to effect her, not yet…

'What could the wraith possibly want?'

When Augustus reached Delilah, she was seated on the dirt flooring, gazing up at him. There was no glow in her eyes, no smile. But there was no frown or anger shown either. She acted as if she hadn't heard a thing being spoken. Her eyes didn't meet his though. Surely…that was sign enough. Her hands slipped from her necklace, into her lap. And then she stood, taking his hand. But there was a despair drifting over them when she did so. No warmth, no cold, simply…nothing.

"Could we go home?" He had never asked that of her. And he had horrible timing. Though…what she had to tell him was better suited for home. Either he'd be happy, or angry. And tonight didn't seem to be the night to bring anything up. She couldn't exactly tell what was on his mind. And she was glad he couldn't read hers. Even if he had been able to, she had blocked it out so that not even the strongest of mind manipulators and readers could breach through those blocked off walls.

"Yes…we can go home." Her voice seemed cheery. Too cheery. It was as if she was faking it, throwing too much enthusiasm into it. He'd know right from the start she was not happy. That there was something vitally wrong, vitally important hanging in the air between them. She stepped toward him, almost robotically when he pulled her close. With his lips to hers, she barely made any move to kiss him back. Only doing so after the ghosting breath.

That night…she had let him take her home. She had let him destroy her, to make her forget the previous events. To force her animalistic behavior out without a doubt, without even trying. But that morning, she could tell something was wrong. Her nightmares had returned, ones she had never told him about. Ones that forced her awake every other hour of the night. He didn't even know, he couldn't have known.

She felt…alone. Despite being in his arms, she felt…completely gone. So much so, that in her subconscious mind, she had curled into Augustus' body restlessly. The blackness of the night loomed over her mind, contorting her thoughts and mental pictures. Tonight's dream…that man, ripped them apart. And maybe it was a warning. Maybe it wasn't. But it had rendered her speechless even in the dream world. That's when she heard the angelic voice calling out to her.

"Delilah…" She stirred slightly… "Delilah, open your eyes. I want to see them and kiss your lips." The words were so familiar…the voice so close and warm. Then she felt herself being pulled closer to him, that lonely feeling suddenly drifting away as her eyelids fluttered slightly. A sign that she was waking up. With just one more tug, they lidded open and his chocolate brown eyes were met with emerald.

She remembered last night, at first. She didn't ask a question. Didn't even comment. If he wanted to, he'd tell her. Which meant, he simply didn't want to. It was enough to cause her eyes to harden just slightly.

The fact his arms wound around her, reminded her that she was naked. His flesh melted against hers and she found herself snuggling closer to him, ducking her head so she could avoid any and all opportunities at eye contact. It was easier to hide things from him that way. She noticed the sheets, entangled around her pale silken form. It brought comfort to her. Or perhaps fear. Either way, she remained silent.

There were tears on her cheeks, below her eyes. Tears that had fallen down her face. But, whether or not they were happy tears was made clear. The moment his arm brushed over hers, and the tip of his thumb touched the black liquid, sorrow would seep into him, showing him that she knew. Or that she guessed. He would leave her. She felt him shift her so that she was forced to look at him, still she refused to do so.

"Tomorrow I was going to…visit someone. I had a very important appointment made…" She had planned for him to go with her for this one, to find out. But those plans seemed to have changed. "Yes…we can reschedule, Augustus." Had she ever said no to him since she fell for him? Probably not.

Delilah knew. She knew what he didn't want her to. It wasn't so easy to hide that from someone that had spent their entire life with you. She felt the blood sweat drip against her face and she returned his kiss quietly. His next words caused her to shudder. It was as if saying: 'I want you here with me, even though that's coming to an end.' Was this his…goodbye?

At his words, she pressed her forehead against his chest, biting at her lower lip while her hands trailed over his stomach.

"…Hold me?"


	25. Chapter 25

He'd broken inside the instant he felt the cold, desolate sorrow had seeped through Delilah, though he couldn't be sure whether it was because she'd seen Michael or whether it was because she knew. Their bond was like that. Brief moments when you knew what the other was feeling and then again, moments at other times when you'd get a blast of their raw emotion at times of intense emotion.

His lips pressed dutifully at hers moments before she turned back around so that he couldn't see the tears that had drenched the side of her, so that he couldn't tell that she was crying even though he eventually did regardless. Needless to say, Delilah's words shocked him for a moment into silence.

She hadn't said no to him once, well, at least not many times in all the years since she'd fallen for him. And of course, he'd never withheld any information from her. This was going to a very hard night indeed.

"Yes, Delilah. I'll hold you closer to my heart, give you something that you'll forever remember," he allowed to pass through his lips just as she rolled over and pressed her head against his chest. He loved her entirely too much to go through this… though, her being captured by a monster of this caliber was definitely too much to bear. If ever death or a parting was needed in order to keep the one you're in love with from dying, it was now. He shifted in place for but a bare moment before his other arm curls around her back, pulling her closer to his chest so that she's flattened against him.

For a moment, he seems silent, drawn to place by the sheer weight of what he would have to do at tonight's end. How he'd have to set her free into the world, even though he knew that Michael was out there. That Michael wanted her for himself. It actually seemed to frighten him a bit more that he'd caught the man's scent just as he'd left the cemetery. They'd been followed, even though behind them, the theater had been massacred in order to prevent in breakage of information to outside sources.

For the first moment since they'd left, he felt immediate and brutal. A desire to make it his life's work after tonight the single process of searching and hunting down Michael so that he could erase his memory from the man. If he didn't recall Gus, he couldn't bring him up and if he couldn't bring him up, then Delilah wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing him all over again through another's words. A pain began firmly within his chest, strikingly similar to that of heart ache.

For the second time in his life, he felt as if he were losing something of extreme importance. Something that would haunt him surely for the rest of his life. He didn't shed a tear, even as his lips pressed to the top of Delilah's head and for a moment, his jaw locked just slightly under the tensed pressure between the two. She knew of course that he was leaving. She just didn't know what he was going to do, how he was going to do it. With a hesitant frown upon his lips, Augustus pushed closer to Delilah, hands gliding along her naked back.

Even though they'd gone through the motions of a very emotional 'good bye' last night, he desired to be with his wife for the extended time they had left and because of such, he simply held her close, even with her being extremely vulnerable within his arms, locked tightly to his chest as if he were afraid the world was going to rip her from him without even saying a word. The blood sweat was finally gone though, lost to the chill of the room that had whisked through the open curtains on their balcony. A balcony that looked highly familiar and very stretched.

Later that afternoon, the sun peeking through at such high intensity, Gus had ordered a few servants to shield the room from any of its light, to close and lock the room doors efficiently so that they couldn't be used. In this manner, he created the perfect scenery, as if that was important, for the worst night of his immortal life. He was a Methuselah, an ancient vampire so to speak and tonight, Delilah was set to become his recently split wife. They'd spent all day curled within their covers, their sheets pulled tightly around them, but the blood that they'd spilled the night before was just beginning to smell and they were still laying within it.

"Delilah, we have to get up and change. I want to take you some where special. Before I do that, I have something I need to do. Meet me downstairs as soon as you can." He presses a quick kiss against her lips, despite the drawn moments he takes in order to move closer to her and within moment's he's gone, a blur trying to get his clothes organized, put on and ready. By the time he was down stairs, a near hour had passed. He knew Delilah took a short while to ready herself and because of that, he'd made sure to make plans at the most expensive restaurant within the closest area.

As time passed by, Gus seemed to grow more worried. She'd been upstairs far too long for his liking. He was just about to give up and send a soldier upstairs to check on her when he saw her rounding the bend of the staircase, moving down the hallway that led toward him. In an instant, he turned around, held his arm out to her, and gave a grin, no matter how grim he felt about doing such a thing, especially tonight. With a slight, weathered nod of his head at her next words, they blur off within a speeding torrent of energy only to step clear of the path right within the city itself.

"I thought we could walk. The air is cooler then it was a while back and now my flesh is warmed because of the sun that has just fallen. We have a restaurant that serves the best chicken. If you're our age, you're able to actually eat it which makes things entirely easier and better, yea?" Augustus gave Delilah a soft grin, emphasized with a slight nudge just as they passed by an eatery. They were serving some kind of baked rolls, but what Augustus was looking for wasn't rolls. Eventually they'd gotten to the middle of the city. Several people surrounded the two, brushing against them unkempt like.

When Augustus had finally spotted the right location, he gave Delilah a sudden hug, leaning in to press his lips against hers. "That's it. See?" He pointed across the street, to the most famous restaurant of their city and smiled. "We're going there tonight. I want to talk to you for a little bit." With that being said, despite any argument or other words she might have said, Augustus moved on toward the restaurant, Delilah still in his arms. Despite their situation, his face still hadn't forgotten that. It seemed to hold an intense sadness, one he couldn't be rid of so easily.

The moment they entered, they were surrounded by music, the fresh scent of baked chicken. Wine that seemed to be poured at every turn. It was only after they'd entered that their coats were taken, handed to the nearby busboy and they were led to a seat in startling view of everyone. Augustus pulled Delilah's chair out for her, an act he'd hardly ever done which was the first give away that something was wrong. Secondly, his hands slid within his pockets and he slid a bag of blood her way, careful that it couldn't be seen.

"Here, drink that." It was at that moment that his eyes locked with her, their minds connecting into one. In an instant, Augustus was using dominance. A nearby waiter, presuming that they were deeply in love, passed right by them but in that time, Augustus had already done something that he'd never have done otherwise. A bottle of wine was set on the table, Delilah's favorite brand and with it, a briefcase full of money. His mind soared through Delilah's and at an instant, she found that she didn't know who Augustus was. All the scenes that held him within them now held someone else, someone who she'd never find in this time and place.

It was a younger man, someone she'd never know. Like lightning, his dominance seemed to split entire segments of her mind free, giving her the ever lasting feeling that something just wasn't right. In that very moment, he'd split the Delilah that loved him from the Delilah that revolted him so many years ago. In particular, he left the first memory, the one of their meeting and her hatred toward him in the light so that she'd at least hate him for trying to take her that night. But everything else was a blur. It had been someone else the entire time. Not this man before her.

This Augustus Giovanni whom those many long years ago seemed intent on keeping her by his side. When finally his eyes break from hers, it's with a deep rooted sadness, one that seems to stretch too long. He smiles at her regardless of the happening. For a minute, she should have all her memories. It's enough for him to smile. She wouldn't know what's wrong just yet.. He leans over, presses a gentle kiss to her lips and mutters a single phrase: Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you till we meet again. I love you, Delilah."

The moment the phrase left his lips, the end finally came. All those years right down the drain, thrown away as if they were nothing. Only she didn't see the red rimming his eyes, she didn't know that he'd finally broken inside. That he'd lost the one thing he'd cared about more then the Giovanni all in order to protect her from the hold of the wraith that wanted him. He stood, only after smiling to Delilah. "Pardon me, I'll be on my way now. I'll have my caddie bring a carriage around to take you where you please. And thank you for the dinner. It was delicious.." He doesn't look at her while saying this.. and with that, turns away, quickly shoving a handful of gold coins into the hands of one of the cooks.

He had to get out there… that feeling, that knowing he'd just done something he'd regret for the rest of his immortality seemed to haunt him more then his decision to go to the mausoleum. He'd already made his mind, though, the night before when Delilah and him had lain together. Without need for the carriage, his image blurred over the road once he'd hit a patch of darkness and soon he stepped through the gates that led through the cemetery, dark brown eyes hooded with the slightest of vacant expressions. Emotionless turmoil over wrote all of his memories.. He couldn't forget her face, the way she'd looked at him when she knew she'd been betrayed. It was in that instant that he'd slipped… that he'd messed up his spell of Dominance. Should they ever meet again, which was far too unlikely, Delilah would recognize him immediately, slowly regaining her memory of who he was..

However, not all of it. Some of it was still trapped in his mind, lost to the world. He'd give that back to her one day.. With an indirect sigh, he slowly came upon the doorway of the mausoleum, or what used to be the doorway. Now, stone had been carted away, the remains of the grave dug up and uprooted. He found himself sliding into the chambers that led below, quickly finding his way toward the sarcophagus without the faintest of ideas how he was to summon Japeth to him. The only thing he knew of, was the summoning spell that Cappadocious had used when trying to summon God to him.. So he began that.

Slow at first, then faster and faster, the chant seemed to rise in the pungent air, filling it with the stench of freshly rotted death. Around Augustus, several zombies began to arise, to slowly fester around Augustus' form. It was that instant that in the faint darkness of the chamber Augustus was now in, that Japeth stepped into the light. Fully reformed into a vampire again. His eyes seemed to have regrown, giving him that heedless vacant stare, those brown iris' that seemed to pop out and hit you with a sudden soul piercing stare. "You came? I didn't think you would. You were hanging onto that woman so tightly when you were here last. Did you get to say goodbye?"

The words seemed cruel in their usual way, causing an anger to rise in Augustus' core, but he knew when to be quiet. This man was of the same state he was, if not higher. "I gave her my good byes. Now what is it you want? My life for all the Cappadocians? Consider it done. Life isn't worth living without having her by my side." and of course, he'd said the wrong thing. With a grin, Japeth took a step closer to Augustus. "You're right. It's not. Life isn't worth living. But you know what? I'm fine with you dying. In fact, let's be honest, Augustus, you're far too outdated now as it is. You see, when I was in the shadow realm, I found someone there that was importance to you and I in life. A man by the name of Cappadocious. He's a wraith …. Which means he doesn't have a body. Not like I did, anyway. But he needs someone he can use as a trench mark. You fit the plank. You and your grown clan."

Augustus sneered slightly at hat was said, carefully rising to thrust his chest out slightly. "Anything but that.." "Now, now, Augustus. I know the shoppe where you took, Delilah. I know it very well. I'm not saying you have to live with him controlling you, simply that you allow him to hitch a ride within your mind. Sounds simple enough, yea?" Augustus cringed, but lowered his head in submitting respect. "Do what you will with me. Don't touch her though."


	26. Chapter 26

Broken…lost…confused… All three emotions spun out of control, seeping into a single mind. A gaze of distortion flickering uneasily, restlessly around to look at each of the walls. Emerald eyes listened in the heated night, watching a man whose own pair were a deep chocolate brown. She was…waiting. Such sadness was held there. Contained within the tortured and rough gaze that slid along the naked form of a woman. Outlining every crevice of her body. Every scar. Every single imperfection. She could feel him, feel his turmoil. Now even he could hide that right at that moment when you first begin to solve a jigsaw puzzle…

A kis was pressed to soft, tender lips. But the response was hesitant. Like the female had already been betrayed. Like the waiting game was over. The edges were forming in her mind, creating the general outline. Already, she was lost. This was enough for the salty black blood to trail down her softened, porcelain cheeks. Enough to make her body turn from his. Enough to make her reject him for but the briefest of moments. A clearly spoken refusal dictating her wishes that simply ended with a stilled and inevitably hushed silence.

The night already felt heavy. a full moon rose within the night sky. There was a double betrayal hanging in the air between the two lovers. One wasn't speaking. Wasn't allowing the other to help, to assist. He was refusing to let her be with him, even in the worst of moments. A broken wedding vow. And that scared the female… already spoke the distress of the night. But she…she also refused his orders. Refused to let him know what was wrong. Why she shed tears. Refused to move just as he pleased. A refusal that meant more than his silence. For it was one that had never come to being before.

The words that the man spoke sounded so…forlorn. tired. Helpless. Like he'd truly given up already. And one thing in particular struck a nerve. "I'll give you something that you'll forever remember." The way he'd spoken those few words was wrong. Off. In her mind, it registered as something she'd never remember. Something she'd lose, that he'd take away just as quickly as he had given it. The thought brought on such a wave of overwhelming distraught that she turned to face him, immediately ducking her head and settle it against his well toned chest.

Delilah knew Augustus was thinking. He was far too quiet. Not a word had been uttered yet, not one word even mumbled. But she also knew that he kept quiet or a reason. He was leaving. The vampiress was smart, wildly intelligent. She had filled in all the pieces only seconds after hearing Japeth's words in the graveyard. And somehow, this was to be expected. He was going to destroy all they had built. Or perhaps..it had never been real to begin with. Effortlessly, he pulled her closer to him. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin and mingling with the icy chill that was his wintry breath against her exposed flesh. It was enough to make her shiver, wrapping and entangling their legs together. She moved, just slightly, as if to shift herself. And there was a flinch in her eyes.

"I need to tell you something…before it's too…" Her words trailed off at seeing the facial expression adorning her husband's features. His anger. The fear. so instead of continuing her words, they ended there. And then, there was the pain within his chest. A pain she could feel just as strongly as he. It was then that she was absolutely sure he'd regret whatever it was he was going to do. And it made her pull away for but just a moment. A pause of hesitance. And then a sigh…she knew what was coming.

Had Augustus been less cautious, less…out of it, perhaps she would've told her. Would've let him know. Perhaps she would've feigned ignorance to even make the matter easier. minimal. But the moment he had kissed the top of Delilah's head, she could hear his jaw snap and lock. She could feel the abrupt tension. Feel him fighting all the emotional sorrow that was gnawing at his body. The way he held her so possessively, prepared her for what happened next.

He had left her side, giving her the sign that he was going to do something any moment now. And as he spoke: "Delilah, we have to get up and change." She began going through the motions lifelessly. The kiss was pressed to dead lips, emotionless and cold. Lilah then moved to the shower, letting the hot steaming water fall down her back. a scent of lilac's submerged into her skin. cold hands pressed against her shoulders even as the water tumbled out and cleansed her.

A voice whispered to her… "He's leaving you Delly. Now you have no one. Yor family's dead. He took you from your life in Tuscany. And now, now he's abandoning you." Lilah didn't reply to the voice. Instead, she stared off into a vast vacant space. How much time had passed? Her hands reached out on their own accord, shutting off the water. "He'll make sure you don't remember. He'll make sure you're all alone. and when you awaken, he'll be long gone." The voice dripped with malice, even as its owner slipped a dress over Delilah's body.

"Is this really what you want?" It hissed at her, her skin prickling with a sense of betrayal. But she didn't reply. She just allowed the man to dress her. and surprisingly, it was in the same dress she wore the night she had met Augustus. "Poor Delilah, all alone. Do you have o self pity?" All she did was snarl. But the voice remained while she trailed down the staircase, her hair held back, wearing an almost ball gown, and the necklace Augustus had given her which remained hidden between her breasts.

Still, that distant look remained. Like she were being controlled, in a trance. the movements were far too robotic and uncaring. At the arm Augustus stretched out to her, she accepted it with ease and grace. however, his smile was met with an unwavering frown. A frown that was beyond set. Tonight would not be a good night. So why pretend? She paid no mind to his words, the abrupt take off. Instead, Del accepted the walk with matched silence.

At a man's hand rising to her eye level, she stared in the direction it pointed. there was a restraunt that was pointed out. 'So…this is it then.' The words pounded into her mind, wishing she could shrug Augustus off. Wishing he wouldn't be doing this. She didn't look up at his face, so she didn't see the sorrow. She only felt it and found herself shying away from both the building and her mate. Yet, she didn't fight him. Instead she let herself be led to a table. She noted the formality. The way he pulled the chair out. the way he held himself. The blood he slid to her…

Emerald eyes held those of chocolate brown. Feeling the dominance slowly creeping over her. "Augustus…please…don't." The words were broken and whispered. an instant notification that she knew what he was doing. but it was too late. the memories were gone. There was a sorrow, a sorrow as she clung to the frailty of the situation. The voice in her mind humming to her. humming a lullaby. And it was enough for the tears to begin forming.

She felt the hatred, but stronger than that was the unsettling depression looming ever so closer. the kiss to her lips was the final straw. "Don't." The word was whispered again. and then…nothing. something was gone, but she didn't know what was happening. there was only one thing she could think of. But that didn't make sense to her at the moment. a sudden betrayal flooded her gaze while she watched the man in front of her walk away.

Broken…lost…confusion…she stood moment after he left, ignoring the gold. Ignoring the people. Instead, she entered the cab previously mentioned. "Mrs. Giovanni, where to?" She looked confused. Who? She was wounded. And then another man entered with her. "The Rousseau mansion. Immediately."

Then her world went black…

When she awoke, it was to a soft humming. so familiar. So…long ago. It was comforting. But it was the wrong voice. So soft..sleep…sleep…settling in. Italy… Her eyes snapped open to see a figure there. Michael. And in his hands…something clicked. Her eyes fell to a child within his arms. A baby girl..

"Eurydice…Eurydice Giovanni…"

A gun shot sounded…

Then the sound of a baby girl wailing….

And then her eyes closed one last time…


	27. Chapter 27

Radiant shadows and restless days had long since passed. Amadore's end, his falling of his reign has come to its subclusion. Daniel had found another, replaced the Giovanni leader as easily as he had first thrown him into position. And now, it was time to face not only the death of Amadore, but the new stranger who occupied Hellifyno. The man stood within his office, a lady approaching him in a tightened cream corset dress.

"Daniel…" Her voice was whispered. The man didn't even go to say a single word. His head just slightly lifted, looking at the woman. A woman who had thus far remained loyal to him, remained under his command after all this time. "You've replaced Amadore Giovanni. Isn't that correct?" she asked. The name Giovanni seemed to cause hesitance. Seemed to make her flinch just slightly. The body behind the desk stood, moving quietly over to the vampiress, his hand lifting to stroke the side of her cheek, grazing it gently with the tip of his fingers.

"Augustus has filled his place, yes. I've given him Italia for his compliance. Perhaps it would be in the regime's best interest if you went to meet? After all, we crumble if our weakest are having conflicts within." His voice was strong, rough, yet somewhat gentle. He was circling her like a hawk, his words whispered out against her. The vampiress simply nodded, not daring to inhale. Instead, she stiffened as his lips pressed warmly to her neck. And then his touch left her, to return back to his desk, still staring at her. He waved his hand, as if in dismissal when she said not a word. "Feel free to leave as you wish, we're on a tight schedule and there are things to be done."

Not a second later had Delilah disappeared than she was in Italia. Quite literally, all she had to do was close her eyes for but a moment. Her emerald eyes roamed the area, taking in the fresh air, the glory, the grass. The whole area she'd appeared in seemed to be abundant with life, trees blossoming with flowers, vines curling up the metal structures all about. The bottom of her dress lined up with it, and her fingers grazed her collarbone where a necklace hung daintily around her neck. For some odd reason, she felt queasy. Like something that wasn't supposed to happen, was going to happen. A foreboding that just wouldn't leave her be. Her eyes flickered restlessly, dark circles having formed beneath them. And with silent steps…she approached the gate, nodding to a servant that took in her appearance.

The servant stared at the female in front of him. As if he'd seen her before. As if he knew her. It was enough for the woman's stomach to twist in a knot, speaking very quietly yet authoritatively. "Where is Augustus Giovanni? I'm here to call on him, unexpected of course…" For some unknown reason, she smoothed her dress, fixed a loose curl of hair, yet still stared straight at the servant boy. The servant boy silently approached the fence. Despite his casual, sleek yet thin form, the young man was pale.. almost sickly looking and without a sound or word uttered, he pulled back on the gate to open it to Delilah.

Still, he kept that emotionless gaze that seemed so otherworldly until he'd finally opened it enough for Delilah to squeeze through. Even as she passed through the gates, her fingers fell toward the iron fence, carefully scraping the tips of her fingernails against the surface. Whereas normally the gate would have been scarred, she instead lost the tip of a fingernail. The fence was dense, incredibly heavy material. Yet the ghoul in front of her had lifted it easily and moved it. He pointed toward the castle before them and gave a nod in its direction.

Only after giving the ghoul a scowl did she continue on her wrought path toward the castle in the distance, each step like the sound of thunder beneath her feet. Eventually she'd made it to the door only for it to be opened with her curled fist was just about to hammer upon its foundation. "If you'd follow me, Miss, I'll take you to Augustus," said the butler who looked exactly like the Arimaius from Dragonauts. "He's in the gardens today, enlightening himself with the sun light that he hasn't been able to feel for all these millenia. You know, he's quite old, Uncle Auggie is." Just then, a shiver breaks out over the butler's spine, as if he can sense that someone is watching, listening.

"If you would." Her tone was very proper, for some off reason. She wasn't sure as to why she replied in such a manner. Why she was reverting back to the old ways of language where propriety was actually a matter of interest. Her eyes gazed over the butler, roaming his body up and down, assessing him. And then her eyebrows rose gradually at the shiver coursing over his body. Delilah's arms tightly crossed beneath her nearly exposed chest. "Uncle Auggie?" In reply to Delilah's question, the butler all but gave a silent nod of his head, getting extremely quiet as he began moving, leading her toward an unforeseeable destination. Eventually they passed an old room which seemed to catch Delilah's attention, as if it were familiar. He didn't stop there though, for their path was almost completely, right past another room, through a hallway that held dozens of painted photographs and finally into an outdoor garden where he stopped all of sudden.

"This is where you'll be meeting him. If you don't mind, we have a few tests we'd like to put you through before you can speak face to face with the Master." The words spoken by the servant boy rose question within the vampiress' gaze. Tests? Master? Something seemed desperately off. It was too odd, too…her mind stopped when she thought of the room they had passed. Why it looked familiar to her was unknown. The paintings however seemed to catch her eyes even as she listened to the man speak. He seemed dull, boring, uninteresting. But, of course, she complied willingly to what he spoke, yet not without adding her own input.

"Master? Is it really that important? Is he really that special to need tests to see him?" Delilah rolled her eyes, something that had become a habit. It was almost as if she were belittling the man referred to as Augustus Giovanni. With distaste. "If you really must, then be my guest and attempt to run these tests on me. You'll find that there will be matter of complications. Especially if you unsettle me." The servant couldn't help but find amusement in Delilah's words, even as they graced his ears. Without further cause for wait, he gave a snap of his fingers and from the side of the garden, a single machine was brought forth, one which looked like an arch but held far more mechanisms then the eye could see. "Master is the Lord of all Giovanni, the creator and the Archon. Not only is he a king of Plainview's court, but also one of the rulers of Earth. And the olden Void king. I'll need you to step through this machine. It's simple enough." He nods toward it.

Delilah was annoyed, and that was shown through her over exaggerated movements. The way her head tilted just slightly as she spoke condescendingly to him. "My dear, dear boy… He may be master of the Giovanni, but that is something I am not. Therefore, I fall not under his command. He also may be king of Plainview's Court, but you'll find that I also hold position, one that holds slightly more authority than a petty king. As for the void, he fell so easily under the corruption of that, that I hold not an ounce of respect for his being. But as I said, I'll comply to your feeble tests." As asked, the lady stepped through the machine. In an instant, several dozen holographic charts seemed to illuminate over Delilah's body, surrounding it in a bathed red, blue, and golden light. A similar flash erupted near one of her eyes, obviously a scanning system and before she could move, a small needle had pricked the flesh at the back of her neck, so unnoticed until it happened that she couldn't help but hiss in frustration at the feebleness of the Giovanni so far. And that's when the alarm was set off first.


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have a metal object on at the moment. It's interrupting with the machine's capability. Would you please relieve yourself of the item?" Lilah smirked, really this was all too ridiculous. Too easy to make fun of, to make a mockery of. With such grace and fluidity, her fingers plainly unwove the metal corset of her dress, removing the entire dress and clothing. Which led her bare albeit her undergarments. Thus, she handed the dress to the boy. Allowing him to imagine as he would what exactly was happening within the machine. And from within, came a melodic laugh. So quiet…calming…yet filled with scandalous mockery.

After Delilah had stripped of her clothing, the young butler gulped quite loudly. She was a marvelous woman and the only reason he'd been so polite up till now was unknown to Delilah. With that, he smiled and finally the machine seemed to cast her over with a green glow, her body's blood pressure, sugar flow.. shape and form, along with her eye scans all pointing toward her identity. He shifted in place and pointed toward the garden, holding out her dress for her. "Thank you." For the second time that day, Delilah took her dress from the hands of a servant and slipped it back on, tightening the corset even moreso than it had been before. Her eyes danced gaily with amusement, amusement at his discomfort. Her voice didn't waver, it still held the air of indignation and impromptude. "Thank you? Whatever for? For allowing you to see the body of a near naked woman? Or Thank you for pleasantly stripping before you?" Without waiting for a reply, her eyes narrowed and she flowed into the garden, barely having been upset by the days happenings.

He didn't answer Delilah, despite her all too cheery tone. She'd walked into the garden without even waiting for an answer, though at that precise moment, a figure shrouded in darkness seemed to step from a path. She couldn't yet see who it was for the figure hadn't shown his face. Delilah stepped closer into the garden, her false cheery tone quickly wearing off. For now, she meant all business and that was where her posture came in handy when one attempted to assess her mood. For the way she held herself strictly showed that she was all business from this point forward, her fun had ended the second she began ignoring the servant boy. "Are you going to continue hiding behind your idiocy, or are you going to show yourself to a lady who appears to be waiting in your very presence, Master." That last word was hissed with irrelevant annoyance.

With her words, there came a slight chuckle from the darkness and from its depths came Augustus, however, his face held reminiscent shock, a sadness that seemed to bloom behind the surface of his murky brown eyes. He gives a slight nod of his head to her sarcasm and how well he could remember it fitting her. He moves almost immediately toward her, stopping just a foot away, too much space between them for his likes and desires. A flicker of recognization found its way across the flawless face of the woman in front of Augustus. But somehow…for some reason…there was also a hint of sadness. Just a dab of it lurking in her eyes. And the fact it took place inside of her, made her take a step back from his direct approach. "So, you're the one Daniel has chosen to take place of that conniving rapist?" Her tone sounded accusatory, unbeknownst to her. As for her answer, Augustus couldn't help but show the sadness of her stepping back. The emotion looked slightly foreign on his features, as if he hadn't shown it in a while, or that he'd hidden it from the sight of others.

"I am Augustus Giovanni, the leader and Archon of the Giovanni vampires. And yes, Daniel has given me this planet, along with the title: King or Lord so that I can help him in any way he see's fit." The utter despair that came across his gaze at having to introduce himself for the second time seemed to descreetly tuck itself away even if just for a moment before he took a step back himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you remember me?"

"Augustus Giovanni…" The name was murmured as if from a distant memory. "Your name is that of the royal vampire family? It matters not the title of King or Lord, in my eyes, you are no more regal than that of a human." The words rang familiar in her mind, and it caused her eyes to narrow slightly. Where had she heard them before? The look on his face gave her reason to backtrack her previous statements, and she slightly curtseyed to him, ducking her head only slightly as a sign of respect before straightening herself. "Sadly sir, I do not. A pleasure to meet you." But somewhere…in the back of her mind, she truly did recognize him. Augustus cringed just slightly as the memory fell back clearly into his mind. But she'd spoken his name. As if he thought she remembered him, his steps carried him right to her, his arms wrapping around her in a hug. A kiss delivered against the side of her neck despite the way she'd react. "Delilah Rousseau. I remember you well."

Did he not hear what she just said? Had he just spoken her name without even it being said? The woman froze in his arms, taking in the familiar scent, the familiar calming voice. But still, no memory clicked, and she pushed him slightly away, at least at arms length. "Mi scusi. Cosa ne pensi?" Her voice was very firm, very pressing and harsh. Cold, distant. Not many dared to touch her, and those that did often ended up unhappily dead. She hissed at him, eyes full of betrayal, a clear glare directed at him, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

At this very moment, when he's pushed back and he catches on that she doesn't remember as he'd previously hoped, his eyes went completely emotionless, his face following suit. At least for a moment. His eyes were always the things that held his love, his passion and desire.. his emotions. Despite the obvious stress that seems to cloud over his features, he nods and holds himself together, snapping a finger. Within instants, two larger Giovanni bring a table into the garden area, setting it before Delilah and himself, a blood red table cloth, two candles, some blood. They look to Augustus as if awaiting more orders before Augustus waves them off. "Mi scuso. Ho pensato che ricordavo. Anche se hai detto che non ha fatto."

Delilah refused to take a seat before him. Instead, when the table arrived, her eyes narrowed on each of the men. The female winked to one before baring her fangs at him, like she was going to slice his throat open with them. Though…he'd probably enjoy that. The skirt of her dress swished between her thin legs as she circled the table, her lithe fingers running over the delicate flowers. And then, at the fluid Italian, she stopped in her tracks and growled at Augustus' apology. "Tu sei veramente non me l'aspettavo di cadere sotto le vostre parole, sono certo gli altri." But, despite those being spoken, she sat before him, a fixed glare in her emerald eyes. Even as her fingers now played with the necklace hanging around her neck. A necklace he would surely remember. Even the ring he gave her during their marriage still placed on her pale finger.


	29. Chapter 29

Augustus allowed himself the pleasure of looking over her for a longer moment, his brown eyes murky and sorrow filled. And with a slight frown, Delilah suddenly found herself staring into milky white orbs, the murky brown gone as a long stream of dominance finally began unraveling, He was unsure of whether or not she'd be able to sense the truth in every memory, every hidden smidgen of information that she'd been searching for for all these years and just as she reached toward the ring, toward the necklace, his eyes snapped back to normal. She'd find herself with a whole arsenal of memories. "I stole them so that you could live peacefully in the world without me on your conscience. I couldn't live with knowing that you weren't safe."

This wasn't the first time, she realized all too soon. This wasn't the first time she had felt this dominance. Because no other had been able to manipulate her into doing their bidding. As soon as the white filled his normally brown eyes, she sat back in her seat, staring as if entranced. As if she couldn't look away. Yet…something about her own eyes screamed that she wanted to. That she wanted nothing to do with what this man was doing to her. "What…are you doing to me?" Her words were quietly murmured, murmured in a surely painful manner. And then everything came flooding back to her, leaving her wide-eyed and thoroughly confused. "I'm not doing anything to you. I'm giving back what wasn't mine to take," he answered sorrowfully, his gaze landing on her necklace, remaining there for the longest moment. "I gave those to you. You're my wife."

"If it was not yours to take, then what reason have you for doing such? What gave you any right to take those things away from me?" Her voice had lowered, lost all sign of respect, of any amusement. Instead, it held a more controlled anger. Something that Augustus would've taken note of, picked up on all those hundreds of years ago. Learned to avoid, to keep away from at all costs. "And I am not your wife. If I was your wife, then when you died in the void, you widowed me." He pauses as if that is a slap in the face, then quite suddenly lifts himself from the chair, to lean across the table and press a tight kiss into her lips. It's so sudden that she may not realize what he's doing till it was too late and because of that, a hand has also pressed against the side of her face, greedily pulling her closer before he simply ends it, slipping back to his feet.

Immediately, like wild fire, the remains of their bond ignited and spread throughout her body, reincarnating the hidden feelings that had been placed within them and locked away when she'd had the dominance placed on her.. "Delilah, I've always cared about you. This whole time. You're my wife." There was sarcastic and bitter quiet laughter. A sound that hadn't reached his ears in quite a long time. "You're holding information back, and you're lying." She allowed him to kiss her, but her lips felt dead. Like a chill rushing through the both of them. And though it was reciprocated, it felt like he was kissing a corpse. Little images passed through her mind, an image of her daughter. And as he pulled back, "Eurydice.." Was whispered, only to have her eyes lock on his in a steely glare.

For a moment, he simply watches her through shocked eyes, wonder licking at the foremost front of his gaze. He didn't hear her when she spoke a name. It'd skipped his senses which was probably for the best, at this moment. He shifts in his seat. "I did this to protect you from Japeth. I knew that night that you'd figured it out, when you cried while I held you. You didn't expect me to figure it out, or you didn't care if I did, but you knew. Even the next day," he murmurs silently, the last hint of dominance wearing off, showing her their last moments together. The things he'd said. What he had done. "Look back at the past, Delilah. Japeth was scary as hell. I knew you'd figured it out.." He repeats, as if it were a safe line.

"It doesn't matter if and what I figured out. You left. You could've stayed. We, you, whoever that was with you, could've stayed. Whatever is going on, she could've helped you. But it…" She was confusing herself, but there was no masking the betrayal she felt. No masking the pain coating her eyes, nor the accusatory tone she used with him. Deep down, she knew it had been herself with him all those years. "Why did you do it?" She spoke these words the second he mentioned Japeth, standing rather abruptly and knocking some of the china off of the table. Anger, infliction, internal frustration, frustration at both him and herself. Him for locking everything away, and herself for being unable to remember without his assistance. He quivered slightly at her anger, at the frustration that seemed to boil over when she slammed some of the china ware from the table. Blood splattered against the ground, blood red and sweet scented before he looked back to her.

"I left. I did and I wish to hell that I didn't, but Delilah, I had to for your own safety. The fucking wraith was older then me, stronger. He could have killed me with a snap of his ghostly finger. You, I'd hate to think what he could do to you." He admitted finally. "I sent others looking for you, hoping, praying for the life of me that I'd find you so that I could explain everything, make things right." From his standing position, he's definitely angry. "You don't know how much I hated myself, how much I shoved myself into my studies," he adds with a slight breath of hidden angst. "I sold my soul to stay behind so that maybe I'd see you again. I wouldn't have been able to protect you. And you wouldn't have wanted to be with me in the years after. I was intolerable. I drove everyone away."

"You left, Augustus." It was the first time she said his name truly knowing who he was. And it was snarled, not whispered sweetly, not spoken of lovingly as it had been in the past. "You left and you ran, cowardly. If you wanted to make things right, you shouldn't have erased every memory I had of you. You're a selfish bastard. You could've let me keep them. You would've been able to find me through that. So don't you dare tell me that you attempted to find me when you didn't even do that much." They were both angry, which definitely wasn't a good sign. And the way Delilah completely ignored that blood on the ground spoke for something. Gave him a better knowledge of just how pissed off she truly was. "Why the hell should I want to be with you now? You've betrayed me, more so than any other has dared to."

Augustus cringed when she spoke with him on this level, when she quite frankly told him to his face that he'd betrayed her more then any other in the world could have. But she'd said something wrong, something that gave him the feeling she was holding back from her feelings, that she was too angry to comprehend how her body was reacting to him. He smiled cockily for just an instant before he rounded the table, moving around so that he was directly in front of her. In an instant, he moves close enough to where his fingers could brush over her necklace and the ring, his eyes examining them for every crack, every hint of misuse. "Because I'm your rightful husband. And you've been mine for over a millennium." His words didn't sound possessive. More then not, they seemed genuine, like he couldn't just let her get away from him again, even after their argument. He silenced himself then, to listen to her reply. He knew she'd say something along the lines of what she did.

"You. Left." Those were the only words she spoke, shying away from him in a way that spoke she was clearly uncomfortable about being so near to him. The ring and necklace held no signs of misuse. Instead, they looked like she had received them yesterday. Obviously, they actually meant something to her. The only thing processing in her mind was that he left her. He left her completely alone, again. He steps closer as she moves away, that emotionless facade of him slipping in and out. Within moments, their bodies have pressed into each others, him leading the whole thing and in one vibrant moment, his arm curls around her waist and his forehead presses against hers. "I left, you left. We both left. But Delilah, you're my wife, my mate. Giovanni only get one of those that means a damn and the fact that even after all this time, I still love you, should be enough for you to realize that the past didn't dictate my true feelings on the matter. I wouldn't have left you if I'd seen any other way." His words spoke the truth more then he could realize, his feelings sewn within their fabric.

Augustus' words made her flinch away from him, though she didn't move out of his arms. In fact, she felt trapped there. Like she couldn't more. "And Lamora? The others you married? I didn't leave. I wasn't the one to run off. You left. You took everything away from me. Even our da…" But the word cuts off there. and she doesn't dare to continue. She never probably would. Instead, her jaw locked and she refused to finish her sentence, head turning away from Augustus with a look of disapproval. "I had no other wife other then Lamora. And she and I dropped contact and have been out of contact for the longest time. Since before I died. She was there but a moment while you were with me for centuries, for nearly a millennium.. She's my childe, which is only natural. She was my mate for but a short while. We share a strong bond, but ours was stronger at one time. Don't you remember?" His words lull out to her silently, as if he barely get them out. Ignoring the fact that she'd started on a sentence not to even finish it. "She didn't love me like you did and neither did I love her in the same manner. Had we loved each other, she wouldn't have gotten married to my grand father. Don't you think that stands for something? If you turn down my affection, my love, you'll regret it for as long as you live. Not because I'm threatening you, but because you know it's the truth." His lips brush against the side of her face, just beneath her eye.

"I thought the Giovanni only took up one mate?" The word one had excessive emphasis placed on it. She practically sneered the words, jerking back from his kiss to scowl at him. In all honesty, she wasn't buying into any of his words. "How many ladies have you attempted to woo with that talk? She didn't love you like I did, then why, or more like how, could you even attempt to do as you had? Would you have done the same for her? Did I really mean nothing to you? Or was it all a false game within your mind, a way for you to manipulate me and use me as a chess piece on your black and white memory checkerboard? And in a way, you are threatening me. Or you wouldn't have said anything along the lines of such." Her words were moving rapidly and smoothly through her lips, her hands slightly shook with how much anger was being pent up at the moment. How much of it was soon to be unleashed. Augustus let a sigh drift from between his lips at her words, despite the anger that was beginning to boil over the edge, despite the love that she obviously felt in order to be this angry. Finally he leaned forward as if to explain. "You have to understand that I didn't think I'd ever see you again. That was over two centuries ago. More then a lifetime. And I didn't even come across your path once."

He pauses to see if his words hit her correctly, as they should. "Lamora was temporary. Not even a seconds notice of help. She didn't cure the pain I felt from losing you. Only caused more pain at every turn," he answers, turning around as if a hot coal had been placed underneath the front of his foot. "Do you love me, Delilah? Can you honestly say that you do not?"

Delilah ignored his question. In fact, she didn't even move to follow him, to chase after him as he had her so many years ago. Instead, she stared after him, like he was betraying her again. Walking away, yet again. And he had already turned his back on her, a clear sign of his intentions to leave. "You didn't even look for me, did you?" He didn't go to leave as she thought he might, instead he shook his head but it was obvious that it wasn't to her question. In fact, he'd looked for her for years, for every day that lasted of those two centuries, despite his best intentions not to. He'd hoped for days, for years… for all that time that she'd show up in front of him.. "I looked for you that whole time. Every time I thought I'd found you, you disappeared again. So I went looking for Michael. The slick bastard always slipped from my grasp before I could get him. Even ended up assassinating John F. Kennedy because we thought that maybe he'd gotten changed in order to rule a large country." He silences himself.

"Then why, out of all the places, didn't you check Tuscany? And why didn't you find her when you were chasing after Michael?" The first question wasn't a question at all. In fact, it was a statement. And she flinched at Michael's name, hissing it between her clenched teeth. Her beautiful image had some how been disrupted. Because now, she was violently angry and it showed in her vibrant crimson eyes. He had messed up somehow, along the way that is. With her snapped words, he shook his head once again. "Because I believed that you'd never go back there. Considering that was the place where your…" He quite literally stops mid-sentence, something he'd rarely ever done, his body turning so that he could look at her again. He frowned just slightly at the look of betrayal that hung within her eyes and moved toward her again. "I know you're hurt. I know you're longing to do something to me, to snap me from your life in an instant, and that you want revenge. But isn't it enough that we're here now, with each other? Can't we make the most of it and forget the anger?"

Delilah laughed, thoroughly unamused with all that was happening. Thus, she grabbed his arm, a death grip wrapping around his well muscled body. "Considering that was the place where my what? Hmm?" Her tone indicated that she was daring him to continue his sentence. Pressing him forward like she'd murder him should he speak the words. Her hand yanked him forward, so that they were at eye level, her eyes glaring magnificently into his own. There was enough passion there for him to know that this wasn't false, that this was reality, and that what was happening now would dictate the rest of their lives. "Really, Augustus. Do you find me that blind? That idiotic? If I wanted my revenge, which I assure you I am higher than that, then I would've taken you back by now and crushed you coldheartedly without a second of hesitation." And then, as if to make his words seem even more conflicted, to turn them around on him, her voice softened. Became more alluring, more loving, sweet, kind, yet there was a bitter and menacing appeal behind them. With her true tone hidden, it hurt just as much, if not more to speak the words through her sultry lips. "Isn't it enough that you left? Does that not speak for anything?"

"It speaks for everything. I left to protect you but you can't see that right now." He's yanked forward as she decides and even so, the grip on his arm is solid. There's no getting free unless he truly wants to. He steps closer and soon their bodies are crushed against each others, Augustus' free arm curling around her body, his face within millimeters from hers… and he leans down closer. "But I can see that I'm going to have to prove it with another, stronger bond." Augustus' words were met by a snarl of hatred, a hand roughly grabbing his chin and jerking it so he was forced to stare into the eyes of his beloved.

"It speaks for nothing. You left to protect yourself. You ran, ran from the last of your humanity, from your masculinity, from myself. You ran from everything you believed us to be, and to better fit your needs. You erased everything I ever had. Everything I lived with. For almost a thousand years I was by your side. And you took all of them away for your own benefit." Those eyes of hers were stone cold, unforgiving, uncaring, and spiteful. "You're full of it, and you know it." He only answers with that stoic gaze of his, full of emotion, yet so unfeeling. There's that small hint though, that he truly believes everything he's said before he glances toward the group of Giovanni who have gathered just outside the garden to look at Delilah and Gus. From the very top of the mansion, speakers roar and soon Delilah finds herself listening to the sounds of the band that they'd first met to. "I am full of it most of the time. I'll admit that, but you just don't understand."

He sighs lightly before the sound of music fills his ears as well. "Dance with me." His hands slide from her sides, over the delicate ridge of her spine and then right back again to her hips, the one still caught within her grasp. Her head tilts slightly, just as the music reaches her. It's enough for her to roll her eyes, backing slowly away. "If you're trying to play mind games with me, it's not going to work. I'm not some chica you've picked up in Mexico. I'm not some servant girl that will swoon just at the sight of you. So why you believe I'd want to go through everything all over again, proved to be utterly ridiculous." She stood absolutely still even when his hand wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was unwilling, that much was noticeable. Augustus quite literally had to force Delilah to step towards him. Her words brought a slight shake to Augustus' head and before she knew it, he'd pulled her as close as she could be to him, his breath ghosting against the side of her ears.

"Then who are you, Delilah? I'm not playing mind games. I'm trying to win you back." His words may come as even more of a shock when his hum drifts passed her ears, into her senses. A hum she remembers, even now. He closes his eyes and without intending to force her into a dance, his feet push off and their dance begins. A slow, steady rhythm that seems beyond time, a step here, a step there, the lights around them fading as dusk takes hold of the landscape. If Delilah wished to speak, she didn't. Or more likely, she couldn't. Her jaw tensed, eyes narrowing, body growing rigid. Even as the melancholy music wafted around her, she didn't loosen even a bit.

"Why, why are you doing this now?" Instead of angry, the voice belonging to the woman seemed drawn and tired, weary, careful, like she'd just slightly given up. The humming seemed to fill her thoughts, the breathing against her flesh drawing a shiver out of her terse body. "Why can't you just stop?" Overwhelming sadness dripped in every word that was barely audible, barely murmured. "Because I love you. Because I'm in love with you still, Delilah. Love is greedy, overwhelming all. I have my past descrepencies, but that doesn't matter because now I have a chance to make you mine again." He answered silently, the hum still in the back ground of his throat. It drifted around the two passionately, entangling within their minds. More then not, it seemed to hold power just like it had all those years ago, a hum that could put an angel to sleep, that could push the age old love of two vampires back together, even if he wasn't exactly a vampire any more.

"Delilah, if you can't take me back right now, at least forgive me." His words ghost against her flesh again, but he doesn't stop dancing. His hum cuts between his words, only to start back up right after. As if sensing her sadness, he slowed his steps, allowing her to press against his body with a single soft squeeze of his arms. Delilah's head shook very subtly, barely a movement at all. But considering her cheek was pressed just slightly against his chest, the movement would jostle him, just by a bit. The words he spoke seemed irrelevant, but like a dagger slicing through the purest of beings, coldly, unearthly…

"Love is patient, love is kind. Greed is not a part of it, Augustus. Even you should know that from all of your studies. Your illusion of what love is, is completely false. I do not understand how you could fathom greed and love together as one." The fact she ignored his remark of making her his showed that neither was she rejecting the thought, nor accepting it. Both which could be considered. Her body felt heavier, weighted. And her eyes gazed up to his to see if he noticed, if he noticed that her movements were becoming slower, like the energy was being drained out of her through the humming. Her eyelids felt heavy as well, but she was staring up at him clearly and with slightly widened eyes, eyes of an innocent falling under the spell of a satanic man. "Forgiveness isn't something acquired after mere moments." Those words were ghosted through pale lips, her body pressing closer to his, like there was no other option. His eyes had long sense trained down at her face so that the instant she looked up to him, the instant those eyes of hers locked with his, his head bent more as if to move himself closer. Indeed he felt her lock under the pressure of his.. feelings and the more so she did, the slower their dancing seemed to go.

Her words about love seemed to send a shock coursing through his body, despite his best judgement to not be moved by her words. But she hadn't rejected him, not in the slightest and this hum, this otherworldly hum seemed to want more of her for itself. It sent shockwaves through her mind, the beginnings of a daze locking firmly around her will. Around their bond to slowly but surely strengthen it. "If I can't gain your forgiveness in moments, allow me to gain it from now until my death." He uttered silently, dipping his head toward her face. Without a sound, he pressed his lips against hers, allowing the warmth of his body to seek refuge within her coolness. Even should she turn away, even should she back off away from him, his actions showed his feelings this time. May it be corny or not, he'd meant what he said. Love was greedy and once you loved someone, you never wanted to let them go. He wouldn't let her go, not now when he had her within his arms. Instead he allowed himself the honor of catching her scent, even while his kiss ebbed against her paled lips.

Those soft eyes of Delilah's bore into Augustus', with a clear effort, like she was trying to stand her ground. Or even attempting to not fall within the depths of his emotions. But something was holding her still, may it be the hum or anything else. Something held influence over her, possibly even her memories. Yet, the moment his head bent to hers, she turned just the slightest so that they were breaking eye contact, taking that brief moment to gather her sanity. She felt the shock she had caused him, yet there was no smile, no smirk of satisfaction. Instead, she felt the daze taking over her mind and she was forced to stop dancing altogether, the room and walls beginning to spin for her. "Death arrives sooner than you wish. It's already claimed you once, has it not?" The question was left hanging while he kissed her, yet again for the countless time that night. Except the way she responded was slow, despite the emotion that was shrivelled into the darkness of their lips meeting as they had so often in the past. She didn't even make a gesture to move away from him, to stop him. It simply…happened.


	30. Chapter 30

Just as -it- happened, the hum grew stronger within his throat, within their kiss and even though he wanted her to stay awake, to share his kiss with him, the magic of the hum grew amazingly stronger, forcing her to sleep. To pass out within his arms if she so wished. And sadly enough, despite the struggle to remain awake, to remain strong through all that was happening, Delilah's body and mind grew even more tired. Her lips pressing almost feverishly against his, just as her body fell slack within his embrace, their dance coming to a full stop. Not a word was uttered, not a breath escaping, just the silence and stillness of her body against his. As she crumbled against his body, Augustus allowed a soft smile to slip across his lips. She'd kissed him back which was a start. Without a sound, the hum ended and so did the music above their heads. He lifted her up and into his arms bridal style and carried her effortlessly within the mansion. When he'd gotten to the top of the stairs, up into the master bedroom, he placed her within his bed, pulling the sheets over her. For the life of him, he wanted to crawl in bed, to taste her flesh, but he knew, somewhere within the back of his mind, that he'd be able to do that in the future.

Hours passed as she slept. He knew that his hum had the power to give her the best sleep, the best rest that any night could offer. Especially with him being the one to do it with her. But he also knew that she'd awaken soon. He simply watched as she slept, the way her features seemed so angelic when she was unconscious. Her body was motionless, looking weakened, or maybe just a bit lifeless. Her weight sank, as if she was as light as a feather, no indentions were left in the matress. But the inevitable came to pass, a slight shifting in the bed. The female rolled over onto her side, her black hair falling back onto the matress even when she turned. And then came the soft groan through her lips as Delilah began to awaken from the hazy land of dreams, feeling groggy and tired which was only normal after waking from the slumbers Augustus quite literally forced her into through the silent and melodic humming emitting from the back of his throat. He watched silently as she rolled over within her sleepy grogginess, his gaze flashing over her body, over the black hair that spilled innocently against the fabric of the matress. Just when he figured she'd awakened, he stood from the chair he'd sat in and moved so that he was sitting beside the bed, right beside her weary form.

"Delilah, are you awake?" he asked with a soft whispering tone, his fingers moving to grip at the sides of the sheet, to pull it higher over her shoulders. "It's me, Augustus." He was sure his voice would have brought her back further from the land of dreams and so, he grabbed the glass of blood from the nightstand right beside the bed and readied himself to hand it to her. Almost like it was still a dream, her eyes flickered open, flinching at the brightness of the room. The softened tone of Augustus lured her out of her shell, out of the dreamland she had previously been occupied with. The question was only answered with a slight cough, crimson red eyes glistening brightly, though still with the look of a daze. Instead of moving out of the bed and becoming territorial - as would be much expected from the old vampiress - she slid further beneath the sheets he had wrapped her in, burying her face in the cottony feel, and inhaled very gently. Subtly. It would hardly be noticed at all were it not for the slight rise and fall of the sheets themselves. "This seems all too familiar…"

"This was once our bed. We've, no I've had it restitched several times over the centuries. I couldn't give it up." Instead of remaining in his seated position, as would have been worthy of note, he stood and made way toward the other side of the bed, slipping his shoes from his feet, but otherwise remaining completely dressed. He didn't slide into the sheets for he didn't know how she'd react to that. Instead he lay on top of them, carefully making sure she had enough to where she could move freely if she so chose to. "Did you sleep well?" Came his voice, soft and clandestine. His arm moved at the same time so that his fingers could graze over her shoulders, despite their being covered by the sheets. They'd been worn for several years now, but he hadn't thrown them away. Even after their original black coloring began to fade into a dull grey, and from there a soft cloudy mix of white and that dullest grey color.

Something about the way Augustus spoke made Delilah roll her eyes. Of course, he'd pull the cheesiest line out of his ass and use it against her. She watched him move, watched him come closer. If there was any anger left over, it didn't show. Instead, there was a sense of fear and forewarning. Most likely a warning telling him not to get too close, lest something disastrously wrong should happen. The fact he didn't go beneath the sheets was cause for a silent breath to be exhaled lightly. One that spoke and made him aware that she had been holding it back for quite awhile now. Even then, Delilah's body shifted from his, closer to the edge of the bed, farther away from him. "I slept…perfectly fine." Words were short…quick, to the point, direct…there were no descriptions or further details concerning her sleep, or lack of. But the moment his fingers touched against her shoulder that was being currently covered by the bed sheets, there was a noticeable and jerking flinch, forcing his hand off of her. "Don't, don't touch me Augustus.." He flinched slightly as he pulled his hand back. Of course he'd noted all of her warnings, the way she moved to the edge of the bed, the way she covered her face with the sheets only moments before, only to look out at him from their comforting shield.

He just hadn't been ready for her to react so accordingly when he placed his fingers along her shoulder. "Very well." The words sounded foreign within his mouth, tasted even more sickly to him. Even if he hadn't been hurt by that, it still would have showed the same across his face. Devastatingly aware. When she said nothing else to be answered to, he turned around and let his back press against the sheet covered mattress, his head against his pillow that was justly settled right behind both of them. The pillow cases themselves were new. Surprisingly. A rich crimson in tone with the faintest stripes of black lining their fronts. "Would you like some thing to drink? Some blood maybe?" he took a gander at glancing toward the glass on the other side of her shoulders and for the longest time went silent right after as if to think his options over clearly.

"I'd like to know where we are first…" She honestly seemed to have no recollection of the room they were in. It seemed her memories still hadn't returned to their fullest extent. And that left several options open concerning just how much she remembered of him. Perhaps only the good? Only the bad? A mix of the two? It was enough for the girl to snuggle further within her hiding place, only her eyes peering out at him, almost in a suspicious manner. "I don't do well to poisons, just so you're aware." "I'd never poison you. We're in my mansion, the Giovanni mansion and in my personal master bed room. You and I are both in my bed, our bed." He pauses as if he has more to say, but thinking it the wrong thing, he shakes his head before blurting it out. "If you feel that you're going to be poisoned, please drink straight from the fount. My blood should be enough for your pallet. I've been told that it tastes quite well." He shifts for a moment, then tilts his head back to expose the vein leading from under his throat to his carotid artery. There the sight of black, pulsing blood seems to press further into sight, as if on his command. "Drink all you like. My blood generates faster then the average person's."

"You'd never poison me? Somehow I can't quite agree to that statement." Her words weren't intended to be unkind, or even harsh. It was simply the way she was, and he'd most likely understand that. But at the following statements, she shifted uncomfortably, sitting straight up the moment he mentioned they were in his bed. Those sheets that had been covering her body, keeping her warm, slipped away almost immediately at the force she used to straighten herself. "This isn't my bed. It isn't ours, it's yours. I don't belong here." With those words being spoken, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, not minding that her corset was still fastened too tightly, that her skirt seemed rumpled. However, there was a pause when he offered her his blood. Surely…surely that would prove his true intentions. The real reason he was behaving as such. "Fair enough." He whispered silently, "Fine, my bed. But my blood is my blood and if it were tainted, you wouldn't be speaking with me right now. Don't you agree?" He shifted slightly, coming to a seating on the bed. Without even a hint of effort, he moved so that he was beside her with his neck stretched out, enough so that she could get to the blood that was surely close to the top of his flesh. His eyes closed as if he expected her to take the chance. He'd be at her will then, not the other way around.

His hands moved to his lap, curling within the sheets that had just covered her while his eyes opened so that he could have looked down to his shoes. "Remember, as much as you want." Delilah stared silently at the man before her, one offering her an opportunity. For brief minutes, that seemed like mere hours, her eyes closed indicating that she was weighing her options. There were only two choices, and the fact he knew what she seemed to be thinking without her even parting her lips spoke for something. Very hesitantly, she leaned forward on the bed, almost like she was moving to get off of it. Instead, she turned around and bent towards him, pressing her lips to the side of his neck where his veins were jutting out. And with that swift movement, her lips parted and her fangs extended, just enough to slash his throat open, allowing her to drink from his blood. The blood seemed to hold a captivating taste, one that definitely stuck to the instant it was within another being. It held no power, though, despite its deliciousness, it seemed to taste surprisingly familiar. Not because of its demonic properties, but more because it seemed to hold his aura. It wasn't tainted as he'd mentioned which she could immediately tell and because she hadn't injected him, he felt every bit of it, the pinch of her fangs lashing through his flesh to the blood gushing free of the artery that lay right there.

His hand moved from the sheets to press softly against her back. Not in a move to make her stop, or to even show he wanted her to, but more to give her time, to allow her to drink. The bite itself had lasted only a second, or even a second longer before she had retracted her fangs. Only taking the minimal quantity of blood for the time being, in which her lips never touched his flesh for more than a nanosecond. Within that time period, the first wave of his aura hit him, and her eyes opened wider in surprise. A surprise filled with an almost burning desire. It had grown so much that, with his hand placed against her back, she bit into him again, this time retracting more. The memories flooded within, bringing back all the laughter and enjoyment they shared, yet…it brought all the hate and arguments they had been in. It almost caused her to lose focus, to leave his side, but not quite. Not yet. She'd bitten into him with an almost feral hunger, desire overwriting her senses. The moment she bit into the second time, his fingers curled within the fabric that her metal corset allowed him to hold, if any at all, and very silently, he allowed his eyes to drift shut again and for his lips to close, lest any sounds escaped.

It was a moment he quite enjoyed, but also a moment in which his thoughts permeated her mind. Within those thoughts came a rush of memories, ones of the both of them, every time she'd drank from his neck, every time she'd had his blood and the taste suddenly became all the more unbearable, more desirable. He shifted only slightly when she almost left his side and for a moment, the shock of all that was happening, the happiness that it was, seemed to spring to the surface, reincarnating their happiness as a couple, their times spent so long ago where it was just the two of them enjoying their evenings out. Just as history has a way of repeating itself for the couple, the second her corset was grabbed by him, she shifted closer, pressing against his body momentously, not even registering her thoughts. It took Delilah minutes to realize what she was doing, and she would've pulled back, if it wasn't already too late. Every memory from the past came drifting back within her mind and she found herself falling to pieces despite the fact Delilah was the one drinking from him. The happiness became overabundant, ricocheting through her mind, body, and soul. "Stop it…" Whether she was speaking to herself, or him, not even she knew. But the moment the words were uttered, her lips had left his neck, replaced by her panting breath.

She'd moved closer to him which was a sign for him to push closer himself, his fingers curling innocently along her back, over the sanctity of her spine. He shifted just slightly to lift her up, to place her on his lap and with a smile, he stopped the flow of memories just as she pulled her lips away, just as she breathed against his neck. "As you wish." came his somewhat joy filled words. He was sure she felt the same as him, but regardless, the drink of blood held so much more. Her body felt full, desirable and as if something had been missing before she drunk from him again. He calmed himself and awaited her next words, whatever they'd be.

As close as they were, Delilah found herself in a very crazed dilemma. She didn't think there was any room for breathing, any room for thoughts, for memories, for other people to inhabit her mind. In fact, very few memories made it past her barriers that weren't related in some way to the current happenings. It was all too much to process, to comprehend at that precise moment in time. Even as the female's shifted, legs go to the man's waist to hold herself there, hold herself on his lap. And suddenly, the room felt too hot, too cold, too…flawed. Such was the cause of her withdrawing her lips, shudders being repressed yet still echoing through her body in full force. "We need to…think. This isn't supposed to happen, or isn't supposed to be able to happen…you're not supposed to be able to do this…" Her eyes roamed over his body, his chest, his arms, following and tracing down to her dress which was bunched up to keep from interfering between them. "This isn't right…is it?"

As if things were all too natural, one of his hands had found their way to the side of her right leg, curling claws gently pulling over the soft flesh there. Even as she spoke to him, his eyes moved to lock on her own, finally catching relief that she'd lost most or all of the anger from earlier. That she'd realized all the happiness that they'd had instead of what he'd done. As her eyes roam over his body, down his chest, his arms, eventually down to her hiked up dress, his eyes followed. That smile still met at his lips, but it had softened into an almost unreadable, emotion filled line. "We weren't supposed to happen the first time, a Duchess from Tuscany, an Emperor of Rome. What reasons would there be to stop us from this now when there were none then?" He answered as if those words alone could solve their placid situation. He could feel the heat curling from her body, between her legs and for the longest time, he gazed at her face, deliberating whether or not he wanted to initiate a kiss. He knew that it was a good time, but he also knew that even now was one of those fragile moments that could be shattered with one or the other speaking the wrong thing. "What reasons would we have to think this over?"

Just when Augustus' hand found purchase over the side of Delilah's right leg, there was a sudden jostling movement, her body scooting closer to his, just for the moment. How long had it been since she had found reason to be with another in such a manner? The time span was beyond her. Of course, there had been Rom, even Alexander. But neither of them could compete. Neither held any true attraction for her, not in the way this man could just touch her and claim her without any words being spoken. "If we weren't suppose to happen the first time, what gives us reason to happen again? I could've stayed in Tuscany, but you took me away." Everything was falling into chronological order within her mind. And sadly, it gave both Augustus the upper hand along with a tragic downfall. Not only did she remember every good thing that had transpired between the two of them, but also all of the bad within just a fraction of a second. "There were reasons we weren't to be together, you simply tortured me till I was willed to stay by your side and assist in the ruling of the Giovanni." Had he kissed her, her reaction would be masked. There was no telling what kind of mood she possessed, nor if she would be willing to quite literally bite his head off should he choose to make the wrong movement. Though, the fact his hand was allowed on her thigh, to feel her skin beneath her hands, had to cause acknowledgement that she didn't mind. Or even…she perhaps enjoyed it. The fact that she hadn't pushed him away, the fact that his hand was allowed its place on her thigh was enough to give him the thought that their kiss would have been allowed too. He couldn't read her mind, one of those few impossible things.

She'd also moved closer which was a devilishly good thing. "But now you have a choice. I won't take that away from you. I offer you the chance to stay by my side and to live my life with me. No obligations, no responsibilities." He answered softly. And then, he leaned his head, slowly allowing himself the pleasure of resting against hers. With his lips lingering just a mere inch from her own, he held her tightly against him, not as rough as one could have been, but firm. To show that she was needed for support. Even so, she had all the good memories. The bad mixed within. He had tortured her, but she'd also liked it in the end. He knew that she could remember that if she could remember him torturing her. With a soft smile, he allowed his hands the pleasure of slipping over her thigh, further beneath the ruffled dress and toward the bare skin just beneath. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked. Of course, he'd have rather taken it. But in all honesty, she'd mentioned what Amadore Giovanni had done. And that enough was the stall point for him. If first she allowed it, then it'd be different. "This time we have a reason. We're in love, you're in love. Are you not?"

"You offer a chance that is not yours to give." Her voice was very quiet, very tense. Every second that Augustus' hand was on Delilah, was another second that she grew more inverted. Like she didn't want this to happen, yet…at the same time it was what she was craving the most. Attention, attention from him in a pleasurable manner. Not in the degrading way. Her eyes released his, falling to the ring that was still held on her finger, the wedding ring her had given her so long ago. Very gently, she slid the band off, placing it on a night stand next to their bed. "I'm no longer married to you, for you died during the void. Instead, you are a new being, no longer vampire. You're a different person." Those words were not intended to hurt him, but they perhaps did. There was no mind to being held tightly against him, in fact her hands wrapped in the fabric of his shirt to clench him to her, almost desperately. To his question regarding him stopping, there was no reply. How could she when she was unsure of what she wanted herself? Of course, there was no way she desired him to stop touching her, for him to stop toying with her. But on the other hand, this all still seemed to confusing. And never in her life had a man ever asked her for permission to touch her. It almost seemed…caring. And so, she made no move to stop him, no move to answer any of his questions, even the one regarding her feelings for him.

Hurt? The only time he'd known more hurt was when he'd left her and that time had been of his own doing. Now that her words caressed against his lips, her breath fresh against his flesh, his hands slid further along on their path to her back, over the curves of her bountiful bottom, to the slight split between and above to her lower back where they rested, pushing up her dress even further. Any higher and it would have called for it to be freed from her body. "Then let's start over new, even with our bond. I'll be the new Augustus. You be you. Falling in love again might just work in your favor." He answered with a smile, just before his face pushed forward, his lips brushing over hers. She hadn't stopped him yet, and her not answering his words seemed to allow him the choice in the matter. His breath came only from his nose now, but even that was shaky, as if he had no idea how he'd live without her. If he could indeed do that. His fingers curled just at her back, pushing gently at the corset before he parted their kiss so that she could speak should she have wished to do so.

"Haven't you heard? Coworkers aren't suppose to start relationships together." Her words were serious, despite their childish perspective. However, she allowed his hands to roam her body, hers only going to his arms to stop him when he began to lift her dress too far. Began to slightly undress her. That was when she drew the line. The female needed a clear mind, and that was something she was sure wouldn't come tonight. Clarity seemed to be a trait she was currently lacking. His smile was not returned though she kissed him back indefinitely, her lips staying closed, not daring to part and allowing him such dominance over her form. And once they pulled away from each other, turning back seemed to dissipate within the air. "We really should stop.." When she spoke, he couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. It was the same thing, the same words he'd spoken as an excuse for those two centuries to all the female Giovanni who wanted to ask it of him. Regardless, he gave a nod of his head, allowing his hands to fall when she spoke once again and cut the line at them moving higher. "Would you like me to take you home?" Despite his want to keep her here, he knew he could not. Wouldn't be able to do so until she was better situated. He didn't know whether or not she'd take him back, especially after what had all transpired.

The fact he had chuckled at her brought slight irritance to her otherwise flawless features. The way he had done so implied that Augustus had simply used the very same line before, and the fact they thought alike gave her reason to growl at him, though it was very quiet and not as feral as normally. There was a slight relaxation when Augustus' hands fell from her sides, releasing her dress and allowing the fabric to scratch against her warm, smooth thighs. The one his hands still seemed to occupy. And then, a brief moment of confusion and realization dawned on her, as well as a wicked smirk. The fact Gus had asked such a question left various answers to be applicable. "Would I like you to take me home?" Her voice was slightly teasing, yet held that anger from earlier there. It was false anger, of course. Her mood seemed to depict that she didn't want to be alone, despite everything he had already done to her. "I thought I already was.."


	31. Extra: For Your Sexual Desires

In one movement, his hands had pulled her intimidatingly close. Not only that, but he'd also led them toward a wall, the wall with the most metallic handles. The mere force of this bodies strength is unlike any Augustus had before hand.. it's unnerving, distinctly provocative. In one motion, she's shoved into the hard brick surface of the wall behind her, one of hands moving from her body to the wall so that they don't go through it. However, it doesn't stop the mortar of the bricks from cracking, a few of the blocks pushed back further. Her nips pressed tightly against his lips, breaking while Augustus' tongue snaked through her opened mouth, pulling her tongue between the two, a mesmerizing dance that led to a heated writhing of their bodies close together, the tasty friction of his hands roaming along her sides, his fingertips brushing through her clothing.

Delilah used the closeness to slide her hands down his body, then back up and in a way where she was gripping his shoulders, crushing tightly against him. With Augustus' force, her back collided with the wall, the breath being knocked out of her. Lilah's palms, to be cautious, fell flatly against the wall, spreading smoothly there causing her body to curve against Augustus'. She didn't grab the bars yet…she had no need to at the moment. Del moaned, a growling passionate moan that tremored between them both. There was no control for her right now. With her tongue captured by his, her head tilted slightly, deepening their kiss, the heat from her body spreading to his. With his hands roaming her body, hers skimmed along his arms. Everywhere he touched her caused her body to heat up uncontrollably, finding herself more unfocused than usual. Her hands slid under his shirt, over his chest, spreading out there. But instead of pushing him away, she only grabbed onto his belt, roughly pulling him into her to the point that if their clothes had vanished…had they been naked, he'd be right where she needed him most.

No bite, nor even the intention of biting. His very touch set flames to her body, not real flames, but tendrils of passionate magic that swirled through her nerves, igniting each individual lust receptor that it could reach. His lips still crushed against hers and now that their kiss had deepened, his teeth grazed over his lips, rendering soft flesh with wounds. Wounds that bled profusely. In the same movement, their mouths filled with blood. This blood however, was even more incorrigible then his last bodies blood. It sank within her entire body, steadily clutching at her very being till she found that she'd been gifted with an intense energy, adrenaline that wouldn't fade over time. She yanked him closer, his back slightly arching and with that yank came the breaking of his belt, which coincidentally allowed his pants to fall free of his waist and right to the floor. He kicks them back though this leaves him with the black shirt on his chest, the gauntlets that fade into his flesh and a simple pair of boxer briefs. He's crushed against her, his heated bulge pressing through the confines of the cloth in his pants and into her heated warmth. **"Say you want me, Delilah."** His words come from him, right through his mind and into hers… through the blood.

The unexplainable feelings bursting through her body effected her differently, more controllingly than had past experiences. With the flames spreading through her in such a quick pace, she was just as quick to meld her body against his, her shirt being effortlessly ripped off by her own nails. This left her soft, smooth skin available for his touch, for his hands alone to roam and explore. It was flawless, minus the various scars that were left from battles, the AM tattoo Girly had expertly decorated her body with. With her hands breaking his belt buckle, they moved to his waist, grasping him through his shirt. Still…the kiss did not break, she wouldn't allow it to until it absolutely had to. Delilah's body entangled with  
Augustus' creating an intricate design while they grasped, pulled, and pressed each other closer. The blood pouring into her lips was taken hungrily, her own being spilt past his when she bit down harshly from the intensity and friction building between their bodies. Already her pleasure level was at its high, feeling as if she were to burst under his hands, under his gaze, in his warm embrace. The energy flooding into her made her feel even more close to him, as if a bond that was stronger than anything she had ever felt flooded into her body, forging herself with Augustus in a way that not even Daniel had the power to separate them. When the gauntlets faded, there were small scratch marks, barely any blood trailing from her body, but blood nonetheless. Blood that drove Augustus, that he loved, the blood of his mate, and the woman he wished to marry. Even as she thought that, she gripped onto him tighter, feeling him through his boxer briefs against her through her shorts. Her words were meant to be calm steady, but instead of just thinking them…instead of just whispering them…they burst so unexpectedly, so harshly, and so lustfully that there was no mistaking that what she said was anything other than the truth, if not an understatement. It was under the heat of the situation where she exclaimed..a moaning exclamation. **"I want you..**"

He felt her body aflame, the very nature of her body's personality, the sexual bravado of her very existence align. Within moments Augustus' hands had found their way to one of her breasts, a quick moment taken so that he could enjoy the soft enchanted pleasure of both the tattoo on her flesh and her body's natural milky texture. His fingertips pressed harder into her flesh, the strength used to expertly massage the sharp fingertips into her breasts and even into her sides. Little to no time had passed before his hands fell free of her breasts and found their way to the soft cloth of her jean short shorts. In an instant of pure unadulterated angst and need, he tore her shorts from her body, right along with her panties. She was bare before him then, a moment taken to admire the beauty that was forever his, all the more so to desire and inspect for further years to come. At that, his lips left hers because of he moaned exclamation. He had to give her what she wanted, when she wanted and how he wanted. Seconds passed before he'd lifted her from ground, abruptly pushing her into another wall with him right there. She had grips right above her head which would probably be needed for what came next. Without a sound made, his lips curling in a passionate smile. The one hand that hadn't lifted her up shoved his boxer briefs down to his ankles and without even a warning, the crown of his engorged cock pressed through the butterfly lips of her velvet, heated haven and then plunged into her. With him holding her up, he was able to maneuver her body, to control the speed and force of his thrusts and even more so to determine the depth of him inside her. With that, a groan followed through his lips, blood leaking down through his mouth and over their chests, creating a firm slippery lubricant between the two that added with the sweat of their bodies.

With their bodies together so tightly, it was wonders that he was able to toy with her breasts, her hands still gripping his sides with an unnerving force, whimpers and pleas for him driving her deliriously to the edge where she would happily fall, crash into him if need be. His hands manipulated her body, moans of pleasure and groans of satisfaction urging him to continue. Her lips were at his neck, for that moment alone, whispering how much he drove her insane, to the brink where she'd no longer be able to control herself. That he made her need him beyond any doubts. Her nipples hardened under his ministrations, lips pressing furiously against his, possessively even. Her body jumped, a slight thrill running through her when his hands had brushed down to her shorts. And when they were ripped away, she let a gasp escape her, voice going dry. While he gazed at her, she had an uncontrollable urge to hide her body against his, to curl into him like she was his sex kitten. Once lifted her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling the other wall flesh against her back. She didn't grip the bars, didn't hold onto them, instead she held onto him. Delilah's hands weren't going to leave his body for as long as Augustus would permit it. With his swift movement, again…completely unexpected by the intoxicated female, she let out a sharp yelp of both pain mixed with a desirable building pleasure that would surely cause her to explode. With him in control of the situation, she did as she could, burying her face into his neck, her fangs sinking into the flesh there and drawing more blood from her lover, allowing the blood from both him and her to provide for their bodies, allowing that to spill between them, mingle, and bring them closer than before. Augustus would find that when he shoved himself inside of her, she was hotter than ever, the warmth emitting and spreading, a suffocating yet pleasurable hold grasping him. Claiming him…yes. He was hers.

Her whispered words were not lost on his ears. He heard every syllable, every restrained word that left the solace of her mouth and gifted him with the not so abrupt knowledge that she loved him. That she needed him and about how much he drove her over the edge, drove her insane. He could feel the hardness of her nipples beneath his ministrations, the briefest of pinches delivered before he'd went about the desperate need, the desperate warm filling mission to literally drive her into an eternity of pleasure. In single moments he'd driven himself deep within her body, her clutching, passionate sex heated like never before. He could feel her suffocating clench, the tightness of her body nearly overwhelming but naturally perfect for him. With her fangs buried within his neck, dark, delicious blood sprang into her mouth, soaking against her tongue. As before mentioned, the blood was even more intoxicating then it was when he'd just remained as the demonic looking Gus. This changed the content of his blood, this made him better, more delirium inducing. Even with the feel of the blood bounding over his chest, along hers, their bodies were already heightened. Augustus bounced her off of his cock, quickly forcing her back onto him and without a pause for a break, without even stopping for a breath, his thrusts moved faster, more forceful against her and soon she was bounding from his body, the loud thump of flesh against flesh maiming any noises they could have possibly made. He couldn't hear himself, couldn't even think, but with this position, he was able to force himself ever deeper into her womb, into her fleshy body. The warmth of her body was even better, far more exquisite then he could have originally foreseen and because of that, she could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck, his eyes closed in languid concentration, the desire to drive her over the edge suffocating him.

She could feel herself slowly being pulled under by him, being drowned beneath his attention, devotion, love, touches. Delilah's body refused to move from his, refused to be away from him for any length of time. Should she have tried, she would collapse, and most likely find herself immobile. Already, she could feel the pleasure rising and distracting her, causing her mind to empty into an overload of enjoyment and fulfillment. She could feel him entirely, stretching her and pleasuring her, driving deeper inside of her, and pushing her to extremities. The blood she continuously swallowed in itself was enough to make her thoughts incomprehensible. She buried deeper within him, her moans muffled against his flesh, his skin, however…she did release her bite on him for the moment, finding herself not even able to draw blood from her lover as he bounced her, thrusted inside of her, and pleasured her body beyond extremities. Her hot breath was gasping against his sweaty flesh, whimpering moans of intense pleasure that she couldn't even bare. She couldn't grasp or hold onto. She was losing herself in a sweet surrender to the man claiming to be damned. Even feeling his breath against her own skin caused her to shiver against him, chest against chest, stomach to stomach, his length filling her past her barriers. Crushing her, consuming her, breaking her, and fixing her all at once. She could feel his desire which only spiked her own, her body growing tenser and tenser, closer tighter, wrapped up around him, clinging desperately and begging internally for that release. Her thoughts screaming into his mind for him to push her over, for him to be the cause of this insufferable agonizing endless pleasure which consumed her being.

The blurriness of their bodies moving together under the throe of their passion, their unending show of affection toward each other had already lasted hours, long hours in which he'd done nothing but try and help her reach the fortitude of pleasure. His fingers pierced through the flesh of her hips, blood leaking down between them so that their movements were all the more exquisite, deeper and faster, harder and beyond control. By now he could feel his own mind beginning to cloud with the temptations of his otherworldly thoughts, the fulfillment of an orgasm which wouldn't yet come. Each swallow Delilah took brought her closer to the realization that she was his, that he was hers. It soaked through her flesh, his hands delivering each, insufferable strand of pleasure ebbing through the flow of her nerves until both of them were so lost in the intoxication that they failed to realize which way was up, which way was down. His fleshy staff had pierced through the soft, warm butterfly lips of her pussy, delivering unsegmented blows so that the slap of their bodies against each other came to a whole new tempo and each thrust ended with the bruising of flesh which quickly healed. Yet the wall behind them couldn't take much more from the thrusts. There was no room, no easy thing to be done about it so when it finally broke through, they were left with a broken space behind them, concrete lined with golden bars shattered clean through. They fell into the next room with him on top, deeply within her confines and now they could see that they'd ended up within the kitchen, several other Giovanni and humans going about their business as if they couldn't be seen. Of course they couldn't, but now they were in a public area, such a new level of sexual tension.

Delilah's body moved against Augustus, or at least try to in a manner in which to force him further inside of her, her body already was overwhelmed with the shaking desire to cum for him and for him alone. With that fact in place, his fingers piercing her hips caused a low growl to rumble in her chest, her lips pressing hurriedly to his neck, trailing to his jaw. With his thoughts in mind, and the movements moving at such a high velocity, Delilah's fingers entwined in his hair, pulling his lips from her neck and tilting his head back to crush hers against his, savoring every last touch and flavor that seemed to be controlling who and what she was. The orgasm building within her was causing her to tighten, small cinches where she'd tighten for a moment, abruptly clamp down on him in another, and then slacken as she fought off the action that would spill them both over the blissful edge of their sexual insanity. Her thoughts, every single one of them, proclaimed herself to belonging to Augustus, to only be his until they both should die. She'd lost him once, she wouldn't again. Lilah's lips pressed heatedly to his, feeling the wall giving way against them to the point they fell through. With Augustus' body hovering over hers, it'd cause him to dive even deeper into her body than she had thought possible, she moaned loudly, sharply, unexpectedly against his lips which muffled her desperate cries and pleas. The movement of the wall breaking was enough to send her clamping down around him in a final movement. Should he thrust into her again, she'd be lost in perfect agonizing bliss. For her, it hadn't registered they were in the kitchen yet. Her body, mind, eyes were lost in everything he did, concentrating on him, giving herself to him fully for the first time in hundreds of years.

Thrust after pleasurable thrust was delivered, the clamp of her body upon his shaft both insufferably painful but overwhelmingly good. At this point, there was no doubt, no hint of malice or heartlessness. She was his and he knew it. Her body was his, she was his and above all… He was hers. Moments passed and they'd gone over the edge. Her body's unnatural orgasm took him the moment she clenched around his cock, brief moments in which he groaned with pleasure, a moan loosed from between his lips that were pressed tightly to hers. Both of them were now one, both of them were never to be separated and now with her body being given to him, he thrusted as deeply as he could within her and just like a bomb had been set off, pleasure succumbed to her advances and to his, causing both unnerving pleasure and a blending of sweet, otherworldly pain. His eyes darken from the blue they just were and very violently, he parts their kiss, a loving peck placed once more before he bit into her throat, drenching her with pleasure poison that flooded through her blood. The move was so unexpected that it would have caught anyone by surprise. His body clenched once, twice and even a third time before she finally felt him release himself inside her, filling her to the brim with both his size and the hot, searing into her body. Still he thrusts, even with them moving at a slower pace. She wouldn't yet climb down from the eternal pleasure of his body within her own. The pleasure venom released in one single bite was enough to put her out for hours on end. She'd definitely be sore, a good sore if she was to pass out now. Even so… After this she'd feel like a new person, a new woman. He'd gifted her with the force of his pleasure venom, enough to possibly make a female lycan, who would have been resistant to Gus' pleasure venom, orgasm on the first go.

Delilah's orgasm proved to be one that she'd never had before, it smashing into her and catching her off guard while she struggled not to scream out in pleasure and pain. His powerful thrusting that caused both pain and pleasure made her mind and body swirl, unable to look, to see, to focus. Her attention was only on him, it could only ever be on him. His thoughts echoed her own, just the thought of only belonging to him caused her to shiver against his body. When Augustus groaned against her lips, Lilah hissed in pleasure, in response to the noises she was driving from his impeccable body. Her hands were roaming now, down his chest, over his sides, scratching down his back. She thrusted her hips to meet his, a pain shooting through her than was quick to be masked by the pleasure bursting from her internally. When he parted the kiss, she had gone to reestablish it, receiving a peck on the lips, unsatisfactorily. It was then that he bit into her throat, a loud, sensual, dark, moan eliciting from her bruised lips. She felt his body clenching, her orgasm still rocketing through her in a manner where she couldn't help the small scream that moved, now noticing the people while she arched off of the ground. With him releasing inside of her, she called out his name, cried out for him…for him to finish her off as he had so often before. Her body was stiff, convulsing from what he was doing to her, already feeling sore, and knowing how'd she feel later. However…she didn't pass out quite yet, no…she couldn't. She wouldn't leave him at this very moment, instead she pressed tighter to him, fangs digging into his shoulder to cut off the scream that sounded in the steaming air. Though she didn't give into the wave of unease and rest clouding her, she could feel it weighing down heavily on her, pulling her under.

Augustus groaned loudly with the feel of her hissing against his lips, even with the scream that echoed through the kitchen they were now within. Time had passed by so quickly… So fervently that he had little time to process what he was doing, how much blood he'd taken from her within his little time of having his lips pressed to her throat. Now… Without a word, his teeth left her and he swallowed gulp after swallow of her blood, the precious life force that was only her own. With that, he came again within her. So soon that it was even more surprising. Though her continuous orgasm had clenched itself around him, each of his thrusts made all the more pleasurable by her virgin like body. He'd stretched her with his size the entire time, so much so that he fit within her like a glove even when she was orgasming. Now… without even a warning or giving her time to settle with just the vaginal course he'd chosen originally, he pulled free of her and quickly shoved himself into her other opening, right beneath that of her pleasurable warmth and with a single thrust, he was deep within her once again, renewed vigor allowing him to continuously thrust. He was slow now.. very slow. Teasingly so… With another groan from between his lips, he grins, a devilish not ordinary grin. It's too perfect. With a wisping of the shadows around them, they suddenly find themselves in their bed. Augustus is still within her, though he's changed positions. Now he's behind her, her back to his chest and with a hand grasping at her hips. Few moments pass where he's so lost within her body that his finger's hold on her tighten, his claws gripping at her flesh. With that, he presses a few generous kisses into her shoulder, his free hand shifting from her side to the side of her face. He turns her face toward his and his kisses move from her shoulder to her lips

Indeed the amount of blood she had lost within the past few days was causing the room to spin…or perhaps it was how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her, how rough and controlling he was being. He was using her, abusing her, and she'd have it no other way. With him swallowing her blood so quickly, her nails raked down his back, eyes closing with content. It wasn't until he came a second time within her that her eyes flew open and she let out a sharp yelp of surprise. Her stomach was twisting, turning from their activities, from her excitement. Her orgasm tightened even further, so much that she was left gasping for air, to the point she could no longer feel herself inside of her body. She was clinging to him, rather needily at that, curling into him and holding him tightly against her. It was then that he pulled from her and thrust into her other opening, gasping loudly in astonishment. His slow movements and groans made her begin shivering, shaking, feeling herself succumb to his body. Her lips parted as a light quiet whispering whine vacated them. Then…when arriving in bed, his hand at her hips, she moved against him, pressing him further into her. Delilah's chest rose and fell, a look of absolute pleasure filling her eyes. Gus' kisses on her shoulder had her pressing her back against his chest tightly, her hands gripping his thighs from behind her. Lilah returned his kiss hastily, slightly coming down off of her high, enough so that she could respond clearly, knew what she was doing.

The returned kiss was excellent. He had no problem with shifting his weight, grinding himself into her with each passing moment. By now he was nearly spent, sweat coaxing along his body, rubbing into her flesh. The blood they'd spilled to add lubrication had long since been demolished, despite the bite he'd just delivered to her throat a while before. With her hands grabbing at his thighs, pulling him closer, he did just that by shifting his weight, propping himself up with his hips and with a flurry of movement, he'd thrust his full size into her. Though this time his full size had grown… had shifted with their actions. Had taken on a ridged quality that felt beyond spectacular. Their kiss hadn't ended. He didn't want it to so with his hand still holding her face to his, he allowed his fingers to curl within her hair to hold her right there. That way she wasn't able to move.

Lilah parted her lips against Augustus' a soft sigh moving from her to him, connecting them together. Her eyes lidded shut, relaxing into him with not so much tension flooding her body. Without so much strain causing her to react poorly to him. Her nails found a spot within his thighs where she just dug them in, not ripping, or pulling…just letting them dig into his flesh at that precise spot. With his length increasing, size increasing, she moaned quietly, it was strained and harsh, unintended and surprised. She as well had used most of her energy, finding her body even more drained than usual. Her skin against his was hot, flushed, but she was also shivering from delight, finally coming down from her orgasm, reality hitting her, twisting in the bed against him, writhing and entwining their bodies together whilst he thrust into her heated sex.

Augustus had thrust till he could thrust no more. His own body was sore from the constant flow of movement, their bodies contorted and writhing within each other. With a slight groan from his lips, his thrusts came faster, one, two, three… then a slow one for good measure before it began once again in the sped up pace. His own flesh made it seem as if he were alive, given that it was warm, his blood had been warm and above all, he'd gone from tanned to startlingly red. The sweat along his flesh merged with her own and before he knew it, he'd taken a final thrust, his lips against hers and allowed a groan to slide through and into her mouth. All at once he came within her again and this time his thrusts came to a slow, steady stop. He didn't pull free of her though. He wouldn't dare. She was his and he'd let her know that by any means necessary.

Delilah had groaned, moaned, whimpered, whispered to him all she could, with all of her breath, all of the love that she contained till she felt she would burst. In all she orgasmed twice more, unable to hold it back, any of it. Her body felt frozen, yet heated into a flame at the same time. It pressed against his, melded to him, gluing them together and making them inseparable. Her lips hurriedly moved against his, breaking the kiss for a brief second, murmuring his name. **"Augustus…I love you.."** She whispered to him, her eyes squeezing shut as he came inside of her, soft quiet pants moving past her lips. It was when he stopped, and stayed within her, that she whipped around, face to face, chest to chest. So that he was inside of her front entrance, that she buried her face into his chest. Ducking her head and resting against him, palms against his heated skin. She was somewhat reluctant to close her eyes, somewhat reluctant to fall asleep. And it was clear as day. **"Your grandfather is going to get his way in the end."** Was all she spoke, before nestling closer to him and falling asleep.

He fell asleep right along with her, the ghosting of the returned words wisping along her lips. He found himself buried deep within her core this time as she turned around, pressing herself to his chest and with that, his world seemed to fade and he lost consciousness. His arms had rounded her body, resting at her mid back while his lips pressed against the tip of her nose.

He hadn't heard a word spoken… Not at all


End file.
